


Like Someone in Love

by bizukos (ladyvcngeance)



Series: In The Mood for Love/Like Someone In Love [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Mai (Avatar), Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Ultimately maiko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/bizukos
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise."When love is real, it finds a way." - RokuThis is a maiko fanfic but the couples that are involved are also Aang/Katara and Sokka/Suki





	1. Zuko's New Beginning

Life was going well for him. He celebrated his sobriety and he had been called back after an interview with the annunciation that he had gotten the job. His friend from the gym, Sokka, had wanted a big celebration alongside friends. Zuko wasn’t sure of it. He knew what Sokka meant when he wanted to celebrate big. It meant loud music and plenty of alcohol. He had to thank no to the promise of booze but Sokka was not going let anything stop the celebration.

“So, what’s the new job?” Sokka said, wiping of the droplets of sweat from his forehead after finishing his lifts.

“Elementary school.” Zuko said and finished his water bottle in two gulps. He had laid his towel around his neck and together they went to the changing rooms.

“What? School? I thought you hated kids.” Sokka cackled at the idea of Zuko in a classroom with little kids.

“No, I don’t.” Zuko answered him right away. He had always thought kids were difficult to talk to. He didn’t know how to communicate with his little half-sister sometimes. They had fun playing games but actually explaining things in a suitable way for her. She was grown now and Zuko figured she knew more than himself.

“They need a coach to teach the younglings athletics.” Zuko said and walked into the shower stall. Next to him was Sokka.

“Hah! So, what’s happening? You’ll be teaching 6-year-old kids uppercuts, hooks and jabs.” Sokka laughed.

“Shut up.” Zuko said with a grin. “It’s only temporary.”

“Still, there’s money and maybe hot single mom’s. That’s a win-win.” Sokka said as the water rushed and steam covered the showers.

Zuko shrugged. He had gotten out of a relationship with his ex-girlfriend Jin, they had decided to end it amicably as they both had realized they wanted different things in life. She wanted to get married and start a family and Zuko didn’t feel like he was ready for such commitment. He liked his life as it was now. Everything was going steady and he was in a far better place than he had been 6-7 years ago. He had reached his 30th birthday and was ready to live his life without guilt. It meant allowing himself to have fun and when it came to fun, Sokka was the master of that.

And it meant going to a bar with his girlfriend, Suki, toasting Zuko’s new found job even if Zuko would rather stay away from alcoholic drinks.

“FOR OUR GOOD FRIEND ZUKO! FOR A NEW JOB, NEW BEGINNINGS!” Sokka raised his beer bottle and embraced his girlfriend Suki.

“For Zuko!” Suki said with a sweet smile and raised her glass.  

“AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY SISTER KATARA WHO THOUGHT IT WAS APPROPIATE TO BERATE ME LIKE A CHILD BECAUSE APPARENTLY I AM INCONSIDERATE AND DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO GET A BABYSITTER IN SUCH SHORT NOTICE…”

“Sokka, calm down. You’re overdoing it.” Suki said and had him lower his beer.

Zuko couldn’t do much but to chuckle. He hadn’t been happy in such a long time and it had taken a lot to get to a place like this. Thanks to his uncle and mother, he had gotten into rehab and therapy. The sessions were alright. It helped him to forget and forgive himself in order to be able to move on. There were somethings or someone he was struggling to forget…

“You’re not drinking?” Sokka asked Zuko and finished his bottle.

“Ugh, I’d rather not.”

“Good for you Zuko.” Suki said. “I like it when a guy is committed do something.” Suki said, and it felt like a jab against Sokka.

“Well… Commitment can be a very difficult thing for some.” Sokka said to Suki.

“I’m not so sure about that…”

“Hey, guys. It’s okay. I might just order a virgin mojito from the bar.” Zuko said. Before he could get up from his seat. Sokka and Suki were making eyes towards a dark-haired woman sitting by the bar.

“You do whatever but check out that girl on the bar stool.” Sokka said. “Suki look at her!”

“Yes, Sokka. I am looking.” Suki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “I know what you’re thinking…”

“She’s a perfect match for Zuko.” Sokka winked and Suki was started to get in on it. Zuko wasn’t understanding them but they were planning something for their dear friend.

“You’re right Sokka. Zuko, look at her. Long black hair, a bit dark and mysterious. Just your type!” Suki said. “She’s very attractive too.”

“Yeah, If I were you I’d buy her a drink. Who knows what could happen.” Sokka said and winked at Zuko.

Zuko was unsure but with both Sokka and Suki supporting him to make advances he followed through. He felt like loosening up anyway. If there was nothing to lose then there was nothing to worry about. Zuko made his way to the bar, he let his hands run through his hair and glanced back to his friends who were giving him the thumbs up and then glanced back at the woman sitting. From behind she looked awfully similar to a certain someone and it made Zuko’s heart race. She was dressed in tight black clothing, enjoying a dry martini.

“A virgin mojito.” He told the bartender and leaned against the counter.

“Non-alcoholic, huh?” The woman’s voice was heard. It sounded breathless and raspy at the same time.

Zuko turned quickly around to see her face. “Uh, yeah.” He smiled.

“What are you? A teetotaler?” She smirked and sipped on her drink. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“I’m just… not a drinker or I haven’t been for a while.” Zuko said, realizing how smoothly this conversation had begun. “I’m Zuko, by the way.”

“I’m June. Nice to meet you.” She said, still smirking as she was looking at him up and down. “That’s a nice scar you have there too.” She looked up at his face. The half-smile she gave him was an indicator of interest.

“I wish it came with a great story.” Zuko chuckled. “So, what do you do after this?”

“I was wishing for someone to ask me that. It all depends on who I’m leaving this sleazy place with.” She was sultry. She looked him up and down as if she was inspecting him. She finished the inspection and thought he was clean. He passed the inspection.

Zuko felt frisky. He made a sudden change to have his drink contain alcohol and thought;

_What the hell. I can go for this one._

June licked her lips while giving him glances. “Drink up, boy. We are leaving this joint.”

She had him sweep his drink in a hurry and Zuko didn’t mind. He gestured to Sokka and Suki who looked like overjoyed parents.

“Is he leaving with her?” Suki leaned in to ask Sokka.

“He is. Our boy is grown up.” Sokka said, let out a small sob like a proud father. Both him and Suki watched as Zuko walked off with June. Zuko waved to his friends with a grin. Not knowing how this night would out to be.

 

Had he known what he was getting into he would perhaps have stayed with Sokka and Suki. Not only was June forceful as she was demanding. She had to control every single movement of the act.  He had to straighten his back, not touch her too much and not too little. The thrusting had to be in perfect rhythm and she was more of the dominating side than Zuko would have imagined her to be. Then again, he should have known. June had told her about her favorite possession on the way to his apartment, a black leather whip. She demanded the position and let herself ride him. The sex was quick and sweaty, it had none of the romantic flair that Zuko was used to. Even if it was somewhat pleasant, he was relieved it was done.

“Thanks for the sex.” She said with a smirk. She looked down at his bleeding shoulders. While thrusting, she had forced her nails down his shoulders. She looked proud to have left her markings on him.

“Y-You’re leaving? Already?” Zuko asked her.

“Sorry about it. I can’t stay forever.” She said, putting her clothes back on. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.” Her sultry voice said and winked at him. She went to the bathroom and finished whatever business she had to do and left him lying on the bed.

The morning after he noticed she had written her phone number with her dark lipstick on his bathroom mirror. He chuckled as he looked at it. It didn’t matter if he saved the number or not, but he did, for fun purposes he guessed.

The day was an important day for him. He had to make himself look somehow presentable as he was finally going to report himself to the school as the new gym coach. The idea of working with children seemed fun and it was only for 45 minutes a day. It seemed bearable for him.

He drove to the school that lied not far from the inner city. To him it seemed like a nice school. He remembered his school years, full of fighting and being expelled from time to time. It was a volatile time in his life even in regard to his home life. He had a few good memories from elementary school, but it was one of his most difficult times of his life. He felt the same nervousness he had felt as a boy when he walked into the corridors and into the principal’s office where he had to announce himself.

“Hello. Zuko here. I am the new coach.” He presented himself to a woman by the desk. He knew the smile he was giving was fake, but he tried his best.

“Oh, so you’re Zuko?” The woman said, putting her pen down and looked him in the eye. “We’ve been expecting you. I’m the assistant to the principal, Ling.” The woman said. She was wearing glasses and a white blouse.

“So, I’m supposed to meet the principal now?”

“Uhm, about that. Yes, you are but we are… having a tiny bit of a problem.” The woman leaned forward and whispered. She gestured to a little girl sitting on a big chair. Zuko turned his eyes to the girl. Her clothes were dirty, her jeans had been ripped by the knee and her face was smudged with dirt. Her face seemed reserved and a bit aloof.

“What happened over there?” Zuko asked her, he seemed a bit worried for the girl.

“The usual. Schoolyard fights.” Ling the assistant said. “Honey, do you need anything? Glass of water maybe?” She called out to the girl.

“No thanks!” The girl said, still aloof but polite.

“Your mom is on her way.” Ling said and made a phone call.

Zuko decided to sit next to the girl. Her hair was messy, but it was made into two elaborate buns. She didn’t seem to mind Zuko sitting next to her. He couldn’t help to notice a few abrasions on her cheek.

“You’re alright?” He asked her.

No answer.

“I remember when I was in your age. I got into a lot of fights.” Zuko said, chuckling at his childhood memories.

Again, no answer.

“Not much of a talker, huh?”

“Mom says I’m not allowed to talk to strangers.” The girl let out. She didn’t dare to look at Zuko.

“Your mom’s smart but I’m not a stranger. I’m the new coach.” Zuko said and pointed at himself with a smile. Seeing the girl looking up at with him with big eyes. “I’m Zuko, what’s your name?” He reached out his hand to her.

“Izumi.” The girl said and tried to shake his hand. His hand was too big for her, so she grabbed his index finger instead.

“That’s a beautiful name. Who named you?” Zuko said, trying to cheer her up.

“My mom…?”

“Sounds like your mom has a good head on her shoulders.” Zuko said smiling. “Do you want me to sit here with you until your mom shows up?”

“Her head is normal sized.” Izumi said and nodded. She let out a toothless grin and was slowly getting out of her shell when talking to Zuko.

“Uh, it’s an expression… But ugh… How’s your dad like?” Zuko asked her. “I bet he’s as cool as your mom is smart.”

Izumi’s grin faded and stared down to the floor and started to fidget. “I don’t have a dad… Or, I do but I don’t know where he is…”

Zuko felt like a jackass. He didn’t know what to say or do in that moment.

“…Then I guess, you have a supermom.” Zuko said, he leaned forward in order to be at the same height length with Izumi.

Izumi gave out a small smile. “She has a super power. She can juggle… with knives!”

Zuko nodded impressed. “I think I knew a girl who could do that once…”

“Maybe she can show you when she comes!” Izumi yelled out in excitement. “She even makes her own darts because we have an old dartboard at home…”

_I surely remember someone who could do that too…_

Izumi didn’t seem interested about his scar. Children often asked about his scar, but Izumi didn’t seem to mind.

“Your mom seems cool. I’d like to meet her one day.”

“She is but she’s also annoying sometimes.” Izumi said and smiled again.

“All mom’s kind of are. My mom too sometimes. I’m 30 years old and she still thinks I’m a little boy still.” Zuko chuckled alongside Izumi. He was enjoying her company and their conversation. She had gone from looking very reserved and looking like she was close to tears and now, while speaking to him, she was laughing and smiling.

“I’m 6 and my mom is 28.” Izumi said. “I got to move up one grade.”

“Then it must mean you are really smart. Like your mom, huh? Tell me Izumi, do you have any siblings?”

“No. I want one, but mom says it’s not that easy.”

_Yeah, well often you need two people for that._

“Izumi!” Ling called her out. “Your mother is here.”

Izumi got down from the bench they were sitting on. “It was nice to talk to you Zuko! I will tell my mom about this.”

“The honor is all mine.” Zuko said and taught her to do a quick fist bump. She left him alone in the waiting room feeling good about himself and his new job.

 

 

 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Zuko and Mai are reunited but it is far from a happy reunion. I apologize in beforehand.

Zuko watched as the little girl called Izumi skipped into the principal’s office. Miss Ling, the assistant, offered a tour of the school and showed him the different classrooms full of colorful shapes, drawings made by the children and it looked like playrooms rather than the actual classrooms he remembered as a child. There were molecules made into toys, and different letters made into an object or an animal of said letter.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Miss Ling offered him as they were walking towards the staff room. Unexpectedly they saw a woman entering the entrance. She was wearing a server’s uniform and big dark shades. She walked passed them stressed without a greeting or nod.

Miss Ling shook her head. “Can you guess who it might have been?”

Zuko thought she looked awfully familiar but she moved too fast for him to see her. “Uh, no.”

“That’s Izumi’s mother. Just coming off from work I see. Ugh, she’s a real piece of work that woman. Never smiles, she seems busier with her work than her own child. Let this stay between you and me.” The assistant and prepared coffee for both of them.

Zuko was still trying to figure out why she looked familiar to him. He only nodded to whatever it was Ling was trying to tell him.

“I am not one to judge but I feel bad for the poor girl. Her mother is too apathetic to recognize what is going on with that child. Did you see her clothes?”

“I guess her clothes were ripped because she got into a fight?” Zuko said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

“And why do you think she gets into such fights? The girl lacks a fatherly figure in her life. She has never known one. We handle all paperwork’s of the pupils here but there’s no mention of her father. Poor girl, her mother jumps from different men, no wonder she can’t have a stable home life.” She said and gave Zuko his cup of coffee.

 

*

 

“I think we all have an idea why we are gathered here today.” The balding principal said and smiled to mother and daughter.

Mai glared at Izumi, waiting for an answer.

“I… Got into a fight?” Izumi guessed, knowing her mother’s disappointed eyes were on her but she let out a small yet insecure giggle.

“And for what reasons?” The man asked her. He wanted Izumi to admit in front of Mai and Izumi was reluctant to talk.

“She will tell me when we get home. I assure you sir.” Mai said and sighed.

“Very well… Izumi, would you give us a moment alone together?”

Izumi quickly got down from her chair and ran away from the room. Mai felt a headache closing in on her as Izumi shut the door on them.

“It’s good to see you again miss.” The principal said with a friendly smile.

“This is the third time in two weeks I am being called.” Mai said without any expression whatsoever.

“I know, I know but we really need to sit down and talk about Izumi. We have reasons to believe that there’s certain issues coming from her own household that has been reflecting on her behavior here…”

“Are you calling me a bad mother?” Mai asked him. She knew he wasn’t going to admit to, but it was what he was thinking.

“C-certainly not!” He lied. “It’s just… The nature of these fights she’s getting into… Well, they involve you.”

Mai leaned back on her chair and raised one eyebrow, trying to act somewhat surprised or shocked.

“Now really?” Mai said, monotone. She knew the principal wasn’t reading her expression as the one of a worried mother, but Mai was too tired and exhausted.

“A couple of days ago. She, her friend and two other students broke into the kitchen of the school cafeteria and Izumi insisted on showing them a trick.”

“A trick? What kind of a trick?” Mai was slowly getting interested in their conversation.

“She stole knives from the cafeteria and juggled them up in the air.” The tone of his voice changed, and he sounded serious and almost angry. “When confronted about it she said we didn’t have to worry because she’s well trained and good at it.”

“Well, in my daughter’s defense. She’s very good at it.”

“I know since she told us her mother is the best because she taught her.”

Mai tried to keep herself from laughing. “Is that what was the trouble of the day?”

“Your daughter could have been hurt.”

“I am aware, and we will have a serious conversation about that.” Mai said and was ready to leave until the principal spoke again.

“But today… She was caught fighting, again.”

Mai wanted to let out a groan but knew her place and decided to sit still and hear out what the principal had to say. She knew her daughter better than anyone of them in the school. She knew Izumi never fought unless had she been provoked or attacked.

“Izumi was caught fighting with another girl. According to Izumi she had called her a name and made fun of her to which she replied with aggression.”

“And what did you do with the girl who was bullying my daughter?”

“Ma’am. The girl suffered bruises and…”

“And my daughter’s cheeks are suffering from abrasions. As if her face has been dragged through concrete.” Mai shot back. She didn’t want to show the principal any emotions, but she was clearly upset with the school and the way they handled the matter.

“I know, I know. We have been trying to handle the situation in the best of our abilities but the girl…”

“What about her?”

“Her parents are very upset. They might press charges…”

Mai had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. “Press charges? Their child bullies my daughter and I think I know who it might be… It’s the same girl from yesterday and the week before, isn’t it?”

The principal said nothing, but it was enough for Mai. She knew Izumi had been an easy target by a certain girl in their school.

“It hasn’t been easy for anyone…” The principal said, and Mai was having enough.

“Obviously! Izumi has to deal with this constantly but the whole world has to stop for a preppy girl getting punched in the face…” Mai let out in frustration.

“I know it hasn’t been easy. Especially for a girl of Izumi’s background.” The principal said and reached out a helping hand.

Mai gave him a side-eye but let him continue. “What do you mean?”

“Children who come from broken families often have this pattern of behavior. It wouldn’t matter if she changed class or school, these problems would still follow her.” He sighed. He really wanted to get on Mai’s good graces and sound as if he was of the helping kind. “It’s not easy for children with absent fathers… We see it so often… Men not picking up their plates and leave when times get tough.”

“For your concern I was the one who left him.” Mai said with a simple frown. She was over the meeting and was ready to leave.

“Ah, I see. Not man enough, huh?” He winked at her and Mai felt grossed out. “Bad joke, I apologize.”

“I think it is all said and done now. Thank you.” Mai was about to get up from the chair and the principal walked up from his desk before her.

“I think… I think we could make arrangements.” He said with a soft voice.

“What?”

“If a male figure was needed… I could be of help…” He said and let his hand rest on her leg in and tried to make itself up her skirt. She jumped up from the chair and looked at him with disgust.

“No thank you!” She said and grabbed her bag and Izumi’s backpack. “I think I’ll pass on your offer…”

“I-I’m sorry, again.”

“Oh, you should be. I should have my daughter taken away from this school and the public would not want to hear about this, wouldn’t they?” Mai asked him. The man’s face turned white with shame. “Good but if I wasn’t a lady I would have slit your throat for such behavior, but I won’t, and I expect to never again be called to this office again unless you have a solution for the bullies in this school. Anyway, have a nice day!” Mai slammed the door and walked over to Izumi. “We are leaving.” She took Izumi’s hand and lead her out from the school.

She wasn’t going to let her anger get the best of her and she was sure enough not going to let Izumi see she was upset.

“Mommy are you mad?” Izumi asked her as they were seated in the car Mai had gotten from her boyfriend Kei Lo.

“No but I’m disappointed.” Mai said as they drove off with the old car. In her own words the car was shit but the best way to get from one point to another. “Izumi tell me the truth. What happened? I’m not going to get mad…” Mai sighed and glanced over to her daughter.

Izumi was reluctant to speak.

“Please, sweetie. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“The girls are making fun of me.” Izumi said, she sounded close to tears. “They always make fun of me…”

“What did they say to you?” Mai said in her softest and calmest voice. Inside she was furious.

“T-They…” Izumi started to sob. “They say I don’t have a d-dad.” Izumi turned to Mai with tears falling down her eyes.

“Oh, darling…” Mai was heartbroken for her girl.

“Kya told one of them… T-That their fathers were alcoholic bastards anyway… Or one of theirs is, I think.”

“I always liked Kya.” Mai said with a smile.

“Mom… Why don’t I have a dad?”

Mai didn’t know what to say to her in that moment. She drove into the parking lot and parked the car in the first spot she found.

“Izumi… Look at me.” Mai said and held her daughter’s chin. “You have a father. Everyone has a father.”

“E-Everyone b-but me…”

“That’s not true. Sweetie don’t cry. The ones we love are truly never far away from us.” Mai said and kissed Izumi on the cheek. “Also… Isn’t Kei Lo like a dad to you?”

“No.” Izumi said with a small grimace. “He’s nice but whenever he’s at our home… He’s only there to see you!”

Mai couldn’t say anything about it. She knew there was some truth in what Izumi was saying but she also knew Kei Lo cared greatly for Izumi, but she wasn’t going to force Kei Lo take on a fatherly role for Izumi. He was also very awkward with her.

“You know what? I have saved some fruit tarts at home. Let’s do something fun and cozy and I’ll show you something belonging to your father.”

The feeling of seeing a smile on Izumi’s lips was of joy. When they got to their apartment Mai sent Izumi to wash her hands and then sit by the table as she was getting ready for her surprise.

“Are you ready?” Mai asked her.

Izumi mumbled a yes while putting a pillow above her chair. She was often too short and small for most things and she was often surrounded by taller people.

Mai came out of the bedroom with a paper scroll in one hand and a record in another hand.

“What’s that?” Izumi asked her.

“Your father’s stuff.” Mai smiled at her.

“Looks like junk.”

“It’s not junk.” Mai said, a slight annoyed at her daughter’s indifference. “Your father gave it to me or actually he gave this record to me but this paper I stole it from his home.”

“You stole it from him?” Izumi looked at her mother with big eyes. In shock that her mother would do such a thing.

“Well… It’s a drawing or a sketch of me so I guess it belongs to me.” Mai said with a blushing smile and showed her the paper.

“Did he draw this?” Izumi said and examined the artwork. She wanted to touch the lines of the drawing but was too afraid she was going to ruin it.

“He did. It’s actually unfinished but he would only sketch whenever I was unaware of it.” Mai looked at the artwork and smiled at the once happy yet awfully short memories. “And this, your father gave it to me. One of his favorites.” Mai handed the record to Izumi who read the title.

“The Smiths?” Izumi looking up at Mai. Unsure if she was reading it right.

Mai nodded and kissed Izumi on her forehead.

“C-Can I have this?”

“Of course, you can, sweetheart. It’s what he would have wanted.” Mai said and let Izumi crawl into her arms. She cuddled her daughter and continued to give her sweet kisses.

“Mom?” The little girl said.

“Yes?”

“Do you love Kei Lo the same way you loved dad?” Izumi asked and looked up at her mother’s face.

_What a question for a child to ask._

“I love him but what me and your father had was different. Our love for each other created you.” Mai embraced Izumi again. She hated letting go off her. Mai had been unhappy with herself and life for so many years but ever since Izumi came into this world she seemed to have changed for the better. Her outlook on life had changed and she was a lot more positive than usually. She was still the same person she had always been but a better version of herself.

She was getting the fruit tarts out of the fridge and told Izumi of her plans for tomorrow.

“I was thinking of picking you up earlier from school tomorrow. Around gym class? You need to tell your teacher you won’t be partaking in class because I’ll be picking you up.”

“We have a new coach.” Izumi said, her eyes were still fixated on her father’s artwork.

“That’s nice. Maybe I’ll meet him or her.” Mai said and handed Izumi a juice box and continued to bring out plates for them.

“I meet him today! He’s very nice and fun. He has a scar on the left side of his face!” Izumi said, sounding very excited.

“Does he…?” Mai said.

“I think he might have been a pirate before becoming our coach.”

Mai seemed impressed by the story Izumi was telling. “He must have quite the resumé.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I know his tall, dark haired and his name is Zuko.” Izumi said and shocked Mai enough for her to hit her head on the top shelf.

“Mom are you okay?”

“His name is what?!”

Izumi started to play with her juice box and let out a nervous giggle. “H-his name is Zuko. Is it a bad name? A bad word?”

“No... Not at all. But are you sure? His name is Zuko and he has a scar? On the left side of his face? It’s a burn mark, isn’t it?”

“Now when you mention it. It could be? Do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?” Izumi’s face was glowing with happiness.

“I… I guess he is. A friend from the old days.” Mai said. Still shocked about the discovery and even if she wished for what Izumi was saying was false, the description of him was faultless.

Mai never showed actual emotion of being nervous but whenever she was nervous would finish a whole glass of wine in a go. Which she did.

“Isn’t it too early for that?” The 6-year-old asked after witnessing the fast way her mother had opened the bottle and poured herself a glass.

“Isn’t it too early for you to ask me that question?” Mai said and put her empty glasses with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Izumi shrugged, and Mai had to later on agree it was too early. She watched her daughter finish her plate and drink up her juice box, finish her own dishes and walked over to her room to do her homework. Mai hated being boastful, but she couldn’t help to feel a certain pride for her daughter. Izumi was always on the top of her class, good grades to the point she had to move up one grade. Mai often wondered of Izumi’s intelligence and how it could be her strength and a weakness. Did it make her an easy target for the other children? Did it make them feel belittled or insignificant? Was it how she carried herself or talked that was considered too mature for her age? Mai was never one to worry but she always worried about Izumi. She never had wanted to tell Izumi to take it down a notch or the other children wouldn’t like her. She never wanted to hinder growth.

“Mommy?” Izumi poked her head out from her room.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Mai smiled and nodded. “Of course, you can.”

Izumi skipped happily to her desk and started doing her homework.

 

*

 

It was the first day of class for Zuko and he was still wondering what he had gotten himself into when he watched his pupils. They were all too… small.

“Hello, Zuko here.” He introduced himself to the children. “I’m the new gym teacher as you can see.” He faked a smile as the children stood staring at him. “We are playing dodgeball today. Any questions?”

One child raised their hand.

“Shoot.” Zuko said and pointed at the boy.

“Are you a pirate?”

Zuko looked confused. “What? A pirate?”

“How did you get that?” Another girl gestured towards his scar with her own face. “Did it hurt? Did you get it in a pirate battle?”

“First of all. I am not a pirate, I am Zuko and I got _this_ from… ugh, a motorcycle accident. Can we get starting? You two.” Zuko pointed at the two kids he thought were asking too much questions. “You’ll be team captains.”

Zuko looked over at the children who got ready to start playing and he noticed Izumi standing still and without appropriate clothes for gym class.

“Uh, Izumi, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you wearing gym clothes?” He asked her. He liked how her name sounded and rolled of his tongue. In his mind he was repeating her name over and over again.

“My mom is supposed to pick me up at any moment now.” Izumi said with a smile and Zuko couldn’t help to think she was actually adorable. There wasn’t much he would consider to be adorable but to him Izumi looked hilariously adorable with her toothless grin and her dimples on her cheeks.

“Alright. Then you could help me get these balls into the utility room.” Zuko said and pushed a whole wagon full of red dodgeballs. “We just need to empty this wagon.”

Izumi nodded and got strangely to it. She climbed on top of the wagon and Zuko had to push the wagon.

“So, I get to finally meet your mom, huh?”

“Yeah. We are going to my grandma and then we’ll go home to Kya.” Izumi said as they entered the utility room.

Zuko looked over at the kids playing and then at Izumi. “Kya? Is that your best friend?”

“Yeah, her mom and my mom have gotten closer too. But I think it’s only because of us. Kya’s parents are kind of funny and hippies.” Izumi grinned and climbed down the wagon. “Totally opposite of my mom.”

Zuko thought he had heard that name before. It was clearly something Sokka had mentioned before if he remembered it right.

“Can I ask something? What’s Kya’s parents name?”

“Katara and Aang.” Izumi said and threw a ball over the corner of the room. “Do you know them?”

“No but I know Sokka. I think it would be Kya’s uncle.” Zuko said and tried to get around the mess that was the room. “Has this place ever been cleaned?” He complained.

“I’ve met him. He comes around sometimes when I’m there and he annoys Katara so much. We just laugh at them.”

Zuko smiled. It was truth what she said. Sokka had a knack of irritating Katara at any given moment.

“You never told me your mom’s name.” Zuko said while trying to get around.

“Her name is Mai.”

Zuko almost fell over the old gym equipment when he heard that name. A name he hadn’t heard for over 4 years.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Izumi asked him.

“No.” He groaned. “Mai you say… That’s a nice name…” Zuko started to fluster and he never truly regained himself. “D-Does she have a last name?”

“I don’t know. I guess whatever grandpa’s last name is it is hers too, but I know she was married once and it might be something else…” Izumi said, deep in her own thoughts.

Zuko couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe but since Mai was such an ordinary name it had him calm himself down. It couldn’t be her.

They finished their work as fast as possible and the sudden footsteps was heard. The sound of heels rather than the gym shoes of a child.

“Izumi there you are.” Mai said with a smile.

“Mommy!” Izumi ran passed and into the arms of her mother.

Mai picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Have you had a good day today?” Mai asked her and nuzzled her cheek.

“Yes, and look mom, that’s Zuko!” Izumi pointed at Zuko who poked his head out.

Both Mai and Zuko found themselves in a loss for words and in utter disbelief.

 _It’s really him,_ Mai thought. She felt her breathing becoming slower as she laid her eyes upon his face. She realized in that moment she had actually missed seeing his face.

Zuko was in shock and started to stutter. It was actually her. It hit him that 6 years was a lot and a lot had changed about her, but she was still… Mai. She dressed the same, she looked the same, but she wasn’t exactly the same 22-year-old he had known a long time ago. She was someone’s mother now.

“Hello Zuko.” Mai broke awkward ice between them. She wasn’t smiling but she didn’t look upset either. There was something serene about the delivery of his name.

“Hi…” Zuko replied.

“He’s the new gym teacher!” Izumi said, pointing at Zuko in utter happiness.

“I can see that.” Mai answered her, glancing at his clothes and his basketball shorts. She let out a tiny smirk as if she was liking what she was seeing. She let Izumi down on the floor and told her to get her things as they were soon leaving.

Zuko noticed how the time had passed and he had to dismiss the rest of the pupils. He also noticed, after class was done, that Mai was still standing there. She didn’t look directly at him but only glanced now and then.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Zuko asked her abruptly.

“I’m waiting for my daughter.” Mai replied, not even looking at him.

Zuko wished she could have looked him in the eye for this once. “Since when did that happen?” He chuckled. The chuckling stopped when Mai shot back with a glare.

“Since I got pregnant. 6 years ago.” She said, her voice sounded as sharp as a blade. “It’s not something one forgets.”

Zuko mumbled something incoherent. It didn’t get her attention. “She looks like you.” He said. “I mean, she’s beautiful.”

“You should have seen her as a baby. She had her father’s grin and features.” Mai said and moved closer to him. Realizing they were all alone.

“It’s kind of hard when someone just leaves.” Zuko was agitated. He had tried hard to forget her and suddenly she was standing right next to him. He was angry for being left in the dark for so long but also strangely at peace when seeing her so close. He wanted to touch her to know if she was real but held himself back.

“Look who’s talking.” Mai said and scoffed. “I did you a favor.”

Zuko looked at her in anger. “A favor? You left with my kid!”

_She could be anyone’s kid but she’s not._

“Don’t yell at me!” Mai shot back. “As if you weren’t ready to leave me. I heard you and your uncle.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Zuko sighed very nonchalantly.

He felt her intense eyes on him. She looked as if she was ready to cry at any moment and whatever wound she had from 6 years ago, the wound was still fresh and sore.

“ _She doesn’t understand. I can’t be a father. I can’t be there for her._ ” Mai said. “Those were your own words. 6 years ago, and yes, I do remember everything you said to me and about me.”

“I don’t remember that.” Zuko replied. “When did I supposedly say that?” He was still sounding angry but tried to calm himself down. It was impossible. All that anger and hurt was finally coming to the surface.

“Your conversation with Iroh? You don’t remember that? Anything else you have forgotten about our time together? Or was I just another girl for you to fuck and leave behind?”

Zuko was starting to remember things and even if he wished he could go back in time, the hurt was already done.

“You took it out of context anyway…” He said with a sudden calm.

“Doesn’t matter. What is done is done.” Mai said. “Anyway, it’s been good to see you again.” Mai was ready to leave until Zuko grabbed her by the arm.

“You really shouldn’t do that.” Mai pulled herself away from him.

“Are you serious Mai? After all these years? You are leaving again?” Zuko confronted her. “We should work this out!”

Mai didn’t want to admit he was right. “This is not the time…”

“Oh, yeah. You’re right, Mai. You’re so right. I should wait another 6 years and when she’s 12 I can come by huh? Or maybe even that would be a bad time and I’ll wait for another 6 years and then she’ll be 18 and I have missed her whole fucking life!”

“What the hell do you want me to do right now!?” Mai yelled back at him. “What do you want from me Zuko?! You want her? You want to be a part of her life? Get a paternity test and prove you’re her father. The family court would want that before granting you parental rights!”

Hearing her raise her voice was like that was confusing to him. Also, shocking, he never thought her voice could reach that high.

“I know she’s mine unless you fucked another poor guy just mess them up!” Zuko was soon to regret what he was saying when he realized the tears building up in Mai’s eyes.

“You’re an asshole!” Her voice trembled, and she was about to cry at any moment.

“Mai… I’m sorry…”

“I don’t even want to look at you!” Mai turned her back on him.

They both noticed Izumi came running towards them.

“I got my bag!” Izumi said with a smile.

“That’s great, baby.” Mai said, her back still turned on Zuko and Izumi. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and turned towards Izumi with a smile. Let’s say goodbye to Zuko.”

Izumi hugged Zuko tightly.

It was a foreign feeling for him. As different as it was he felt strangely calm and at peace hugging her. It was as if he was holding another part of him. A piece of the puzzle he had greatly missed.

“Be good, kid. Listen to your mom, okay?”

Izumi nodded with a big smile on her lips and walked over to Mai. Mai had watched them embrace but as soon as Zuko tried to look her in the eye she distracted herself.

“Bye Zuko.”

And again, he was left alone.


	3. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> This is just a lead up. A filler chapter. Next one is gonna be juicier >->  
> Anyway, Zuko is trying to get his shit together but he is facing problems as usual and his latest problem is called Kei Lo

She had been able to live her life without having him clouding her mind. He was supposed to remain in her past and not come back to presence. It wasn’t helping her in anyway. And certainly not her relationships.

“Where you and Zuko fighting?” Izumi had asked her and it surprised Mai.

Mai was lying on the bed, reading The Prophet by Khalil Gibran when Izumi had asked her that question.

“What makes you think that?” Mai put down her book and looked over at Izumi. It was the warmest day of spring and both had stripped down to their lightest of clothing. Mai was in nothing but her white dressing-gown and Izumi wore a tank top and shorts.

“I heard you both yelling.” Izumi started to jump on the bed much to the annoyance of Mai.

“Please stop jumping on the bed and we weren’t yelling… Just arguing.” Mai said and had Izumi sit next to her.

“About what?” Izumi said and decided to sit on Mai’s stomach instead of next to her.

“Nonsense things.” Mai gave her daughter a smile.

“Do you know each other?” Izumi asked again.

“A very long time ago. It doesn’t matter now.” Mai stroke Izumi’s hair. Everyone used to tell her how much she looks like her but in a certain light Izumi was a miniature version of Zuko.

“I like him. I think he’s nice.” Izumi said. “I have a good feeling about him.”

_Sweet child. You have so much to learn._

“Really? What makes you think that?”

Izumi laid her head down Mai’s chest and shrugged. “What are you reading?” Izumi asked, tugging on the book.

“Just a book…”

“What kind of book.”

“Khalil Gibran’s the Prophet.” Mai sighed and caressed Izumi’s head.

“Sounds boring.” Izumi said and tried to take one look of the book. “It doesn’t have any pictures. How can you read that?”

“It’s not that kind of a book.”

“Read something out of it.” Izumi said demandingly. “Please?”

“Alright but don’t interrupt.” Mai coughed as she was preparing to read a line from the book. Izumi was listening carefully to the words of her mother.

“Your children are not your children. They are the sons and daughters of life's longing for itself. They come through you but not from you, and though they are with you, yet they belong not to you. You may give them your love but not your thoughts, for they have their own thoughts. You may house their bodies but not their souls, for their souls’ dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams. You may strive to be like them but seek not to make them like you. For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday…”

“Boooring!” Izumi interrupted Mai.

“You didn’t even let me finish.” Mai was getting slightly annoyed with her daughter.

“If I let you finish I would probably be bored to death.” Izumi jumped off from the bed. “I’m going to play Fortnite and save myself from boredom.”

“You know what I think of that game. It’s not age appropriate!” Mai watched Izumi leave her room. She let out a sigh. She knew were Izumi got that attitude from and she wasn’t proud of it.

 

*

 

“Are you guys not getting it?!” Zuko yelled at his friends who still trying to figure out Zuko’s story. “The kid is obviously mine.”

“Let me get this right.” Sokka said. “You and my niece’s best friends mom have a past and you’re the father of Kya’s friend?”

Their mutual friend Toph was cackling. “This is just a mess.”

“It’s not!” Zuko yelled again. “I’m telling you guys Izumi is my kid.”

“How are you so sure?” Sokka asked him.

“Because I know she is.”

“What was the extent of your relationship? Was she your girlfriend?” Suki asked Zuko.

“Ugh, it was never truly established.” Zuko said. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain the thing he had with Mai.

“Didn’t he mention she was married too?” Sokka asked Toph and Suki.

Toph had to spit out her drink. “SHE WAS MARRIED?” She cackled as a small amount of her drink was running down her mouth. “Y-You had an affair with a married woman?”

“This is why I don’t talk to you guys.” Zuko muttered.

Suki was trying her best to be the most reasonable of all the 4 but even she was finding a few things about this to be difficult.

“But you did have an affair? Did you know at the time she was married?” Suki asked Zuko. She wasn’t fond of the idea of anyone being unfaithful, so she had a hard time understanding this supposed relationship.

“Yes… I knew.” Zuko sounded disappointed at himself. His relationship with Mai was not something he was regretting but he had wished the circumstances were different.

“Zuko! You knew she was married yet you still seduced her?” Suki scolded Zuko.

“Hey! I didn’t seduce her. She seduced me or… I think I might have kissed her, but she was the one who initiated the act!”

“I’d like to meet her. She sounds fun.” Toph said as she was drinking her cola with a straw.

Suki sighed. “Well, maybe they deserve each other. You both are horrible people.”

“I’m still not fully convinced.” Sokka said. “The kid could be her husband’s.”

“But she’s not.” Zuko growled. The last thing he wanted to think about was the possibility of Izumi being Zhao’s kid. He was fully aware that it was far from being the reality. “I know the timeline because I was there. Her husband wasn’t. Also, can we stop referring to him? They aren’t married anymore.”

“Well obviously after what you did.” Suki started to laugh alongside Toph and Sokka.

“Shut up! I’m going to find Mai and Izumi and I don’t care if you guys won’t help me.” Zuko got up and was ready to leave the café.

Sokka walked over to him. “Wait, you’re like my brother Zuko and I want to help.”

They looked over at Suki and Toph who were still seated.

“I’m not getting involved. I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Suki said and looked over at Toph.

“Meh, I don’t care. This sounds more like a job for these dumbasses anyway.” Toph said and rested her feet on one of the empty chairs.

“Alright. We don’t need them. C’mon Zuko.” Sokka said and patted Zuko on the shoulders as they walked over to Sokka’s car.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Zuko asked him. Sokka was always the mastermind and even if his ideas sounded outrageous they often had a good outcome.

“Eh, well. Maybe we could pressure Katara into giving Mai’s address?” Sokka looked over at Zuko.

“You really think Katara would do that?”

“I don’t know. I know she’s the one with the information we need. Also, I need to tell you something. You’re going to get a kick out of this.”

“What did you do now?” Zuko asked him. He was prepared for the worst.

“I met the girl you hooked up with from the bar. June was it, right? Yeah, she remembered me from being your friend and I sort of gave her your number.” Sokka smirked. He was ready for Zuko to hit him over the head.

“Sokka…”

“Think of it this way! You’re getting too hook up with not just one but with two girls!”

_I don’t want to hook up with other girls. I want to hook up with Mai._

“Just drive to Katara and Aang’s place. Sometimes I think you make things harder for me than what friends usually do.”

 

 

*

 

Trying to get Katara on board with Sokka’s plan was harder than what they had thought.

“I am not going along with this.” Katara crossed her arms. Denying them help.

“Why not? This is about the love between a father and his daughter. How can you deny this?”

“Oh, I don’t know as I’m pretty sure what you are about to do is illegal.” Katara said.

Aang and Kya came into their kitchen and greeted their friends.

“Hey it’s Coach Zuko!” Kya said. “He’s the guy who was having a yelling match with Izumi’s mom.”

“Charming.” Katara said. Looking upset at Zuko.

“What are you guys talking about?” Aang asked his friends. Oblivious to what had been going on.

“Darling, I’m telling you later.” She gestured to Kya discreetly. “Take her to the bathroom. She needs a bath.”

“It’s not illegal unless you make it legal.” Sokka said, feeling his genius coming together again.

Zuko felt like coming here was a big mistake. It would have been easier to forget all about this and just go home.

“It’s stalking you idiot!” Katara yelled at her brother.

“Could you guys keep it down? Me and Kya are having a very intense and important discussion about this rubber duck.” Aang said as he poked his head out from the bathroom. Showing proudly of his daughter’s rubber duck.

“I know it looks bad. Actually, the way Sokka puts it, it looks very bad but if you could hear from my point of view. I need to talk to Mai since last time we talked…”

“You had a yelling match.” Katara interrupted Zuko. “That’s the way to talk to the mother of your child, isn’t it?”

“I’m an idiot! Alright? Inadequate idiot who is trying to make one thing right. Can’t I at least count on my friends to help me?” Zuko buried his face in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, Katara had written a note and let it slide across the table.

“Huh?”

“This is her address.” Katara sighed. “Just don’t do anything stupid alright.” Her eyes went from Zuko to Sokka.

“Me? Stupid? Please.” Sokka said and waved his hand at Katara.

Zuko didn’t know what to say but he thanked Katara from the bottom of his heart. He knew he was in debt to her.

He and Sokka excused themselves and were headed towards their next destination.

“I think it would be the best if I stay in the car and you’ll go over there.” Sokka said as they were parked right in front of the entrance to the apartment. “We don’t want the neighbors to call the cops on us, huh?”

“Are you sure about this?” Zuko said and looked over at the things Sokka had bought for a romantic first impression. Flowers and chocolate.

“Yeah? What kind of woman doesn’t like romantic things.” Sokka asked him.

“You haven’t met her.” Zuko chuckled.

“Then be the usual depressing self that you are. Probably the reason she fell for you anyways.” Sokka mumbled.

Zuko had to think long and hard what he was supposed to say and how he would say it. He reminded himself that whenever they had some type of argument it had ended with her feelings being hurt and him feeling like a complete jerk.

He emerged into the building and it reminded him of his uncle’s old building complex but this one looked older and a bit more decayed. He felt the palms of his hand itch and slightly sweating. For once in his life he had to get something right. He didn’t want to become a deadbeat like his father had been.

He found himself standing right in front of her door. He didn’t know what to do with the things in his hands but as he rang on the door he decided to hide the flowers behind his back.

Much to his surprise a man opened the door.

“Uhm, hello? Can I help you with something?”

 _You can help me by fucking off_ , Zuko said in his mind.

“Is this the residence of Mai…”

“Yeah, sure. Who are you?” The man asked him.

Zuko felt he was being tested. The last thing he wanted to see was a topless man opening Mai’s door.

“I’m… uhm… A work acquaintance.” Zuko smiled at him but in reality, he wanted to shove the flowers down his throat. His anger management classes were paying off.

“Alright, buddy. My name is Kei Lo.” He reached his hand out to Zuko’s.

Zuko let out his hand and reluctantly shook Kei Lo’s.

“Hey babe! Someone from work is here to see you.” Kei Lo called for Mai to come and Zuko felt his blood boiling.

_Buddy?! Babe?! Who does he think he is calling me buddy and why is he calling her babe. Why is his face so punch-able I could just…_

“Zuko?” Mai whispered as she was shocked to see him. She tightened her robes as if she didn’t wish to expose to much of her in front of him.

_C’mon it’s not something I haven’t seen before._

“Hey… Who is that guy?”

“That’s my boyfriend, what are you doing here?” Mai didn’t dare to open the door any wider as she feared Izumi would see him.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?” Zuko was still caught up with the shock of seeing Kei Lo.

Mai let out a sigh and closed the door on them. They were the only ones standing in the hallway and it brought Zuko back some memories.

“What the hell do you want? How did you find me?”

“I have my ways.” Zuko leaned against the wall and raised one eyebrow at her in a flirtatious manner. “Anyway… I came to make amends with you.”

Mai shook her head. “For what?”

“For being a jerk to you. I have learned that one should not behave that way to the mother of their child.”

“Oh, well that is nice. Who taught you that? Your uncle Confucius?” Mai crossed her arms and by the looks of it she was still very much upset with him. Suddenly she noticed what he was hiding behind his back. “Is that… flowers?”

“And chocolate!” Zuko handed the gifts to her.

Mai didn’t know what to say at first, but it made her cool down a bit. Her expression went from being hard and upset to soft.

“Someone has eaten out of this chocolate-box.” Mai said, trying hard to hide her smile from him.

“Damn it Sokka…”

“What?”

“Ugh, nothing but here. Have some flowers!” Zuko handed her the flowers and he saw her smile. He hadn’t seen that smile in years and he felt something bubbling up inside of him.

“You shouldn’t…”

“But I should. I’m sorry for being a jerk to you. I was thinking… I really want to be a part of her life y’know.” Zuko said. He didn’t know if he could touch Mai or not, but he let the distance between them stay. Even if he still had feelings for her.

“It’s what I always wanted but, Zuko, she doesn’t know you like that…”

“I know but we could start somewhere, huh? Isn’t it faith? For 6 years I thought you had left this town for good but who would have known you were only a less than an hour from me!” Zuko desperately trying to make sense of his feelings. He didn’t want to give up on them.

“I still care about you greatly… We could meet this weekend to talk more about shared custody.” Mai told him, and it was as if she had stuck a knife in to him.

What Zuko wanted as not this in reality. He wanted them to be together again. He wanted that family he had always wished for. He found comfort in seeing her again.

“Is… Is he good to her?” Zuko asked her about Kei Lo.

“He’s not really a father to her if that is what you are wondering but yes, he is good to her. I don’t try to force him to be a father to her.”

“Mommy! I need help! I made a mess!” Izumi was heard whining.

Both Mai and Zuko let out a chuckle. “I guess duty is calling on you again.”

“I’ll see you at the Jasmine Dragon. Saturday at 12?” Mai accepted the flowers and the chocolate. She noticed Zuko was blushing as their hands touched. She really did care about him. Even if she had told herself that her feelings for him were no longer, she still felt a sense of belonging to him, but they would always share a mutual bond. He was her first real love and she was happy to share something beautiful with him.

“I-ugh, I’ll see you then!” Zuko waved her goodbye, feeling rush of blood in his cheeks and to his ears.

Mai gently waved back. Feeling a certain warmness as she watched him go.


	4. When Mai met Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Another filler chapter.  
> Zuko struggles with his family and Azula gets a bigger role to play. Mai realizes she still has feelings for Zuko and doesn't know what to do with Kei Lo.  
> ((Opening is NSFW because they are having the s e x))

He had managed to conquer her mind and he was everywhere for her but also nowhere. His scent, his touch and just the sound of his voice. It made it harder for her to concentrate when so much yet, so little reminded her of him.

Even in the most intimate moments with Kei Lo she thought of Zuko instead.

“You like that? You’re so beautiful like this.” He panted and let out a smile.

Mai closed her eyes and let out a moan. Her arms and legs around him as she pushed himself into her again and again.

Her mind was racing, and pleasure overtook her body and senses.

“Zuko…” She moaned the only name that was on her mind.

“What?!” Kei Lo stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a concerning look. “Who’s Zuko?”

It finally struck Mai what she had done. Trying to collect herself and think of anyone else but Zuko.

“I- I didn’t… What?” Mai’s face turned red of embarrassment. “I’m…”

“Forget it Mai…” Kei Lo got up from the bed and went right to look for his boxers.

“Are you leaving?” Mai asked him. She felt like an idiot, but she couldn’t deny her true feelings. She hated having feelings, but they were not going away anytime soon.

She watched his jaw clench before he let out a word to say. He was really sweet and handsome, but he wasn’t him.

“It’s kind of hard to make love to someone who really isn’t there.” He put on his clothes and was ready to go out.

“I’m sorry…” Mai said. She didn’t want him to leave but there was nothing she could say that could make him stay.

“No. Don’t be. I should be sorry for not being enough for you.” He said his goodbyes to her and Izumi from the other room and left.

Mai buried her face in her pillow and let out a groan. The self-loathing got stronger inside of her, but the feeling of hatred disappeared when Izumi made her voice heard.

“Can I get out of my room now?”

Mai let out a small laughter with a trembling sound. “Yes, baby.” She put on her robes and tidied it up in her bedroom as Izumi came walking in.

“Why did he leave?”

“Who?” Mai asked her daughter. Acting as if there was nothing wrong. Ever since Izumi was born she had to be strong for both of them. And she never wanted to see her daughter have to worry about anything but that involved her mother. She was never going to see her hurt.

“Kei Lo.” Izumi said and sat on the edge of the bed. “He didn’t sound happy.”

“He was busy with something.” Mai excused him and tidied up the clothes in her closet.

“Where you busy too?” Izumi asked her.

Mai didn’t want Izumi to see her blushing, but she mumbled out something. “No…. I was just… Relaxing.”

“Yeah right…” Izumi giggled. “I’ve learned a new Fortnite dance. Do you want to see it?”

Mai nodded as Izumi got ready to demonstrate the half dance half erratic movement thing she was doing.

Izumi stopped immediately as something flicked in her mind. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Was Zuko here yesterday?”

Mai raised her eyebrows at her daughter. “How do you know…?”

“I heard his voice. Are you friends again? Can he come over to our house? Please?” Izumi begged her mother with a big smile.

Mai felt her cheeks getting warmer and she smiled a half smile at her. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah! He’s really fun. He teaches us fun stuff at school.” Izumi seemed happy to talk about him and Mai started to feel guilty. Guilty that she never had been throughout truthful with her daughter.

“We could arrange that.” Mai said and walked out to the small living room. “I need to make a phone call.” Mai said and reached the phone. “Also, we are visiting Grandma Michi and your uncle soon.”

Izumi looked happy to go out and leave this small home of theirs. She ran off to her room to get dressed.

Mai waited for the click of the phone to go off.

“Hi, Ty Lee here.” The voice from the other side said.

“Ty Lee. It’s Mai. We need to talk.”

 

 

*

 

Zuko was holding his anger back as his sister mocked him. “Would you shut up?!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up Zuzu. You need to shut your pants.”

“Azula, don’t be obscene.” Their mother Ursa said.

Azula looked flabbergasted at her mother. “Me? Obscene? You just heard the story of the time Zuko got a married woman pregnant AGAIN and now he’s the father of a 6-year old but yes I am the obscene one.”

“Zuko needs our support.” Ursa told her.

“A support group for sex addicts.” Azula said, laughing at her own joke.

Zuko growled at her. She had to be the most annoying person he had ever got the chance to be related to.

“It’s not funny Azula!”

“Darling, are you sure you have found the right girl? Is this really the one?”

“YES! I am telling you guys. It’s her. The same girl from uncle’s place and her kid is mine. I know it. I am willing to bet my own life on it.”

“Don’t you have anything more valuable to gamble away?” Azula cackled as she delivered the low punch.

“AZULA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Zuko roared but was stopped by Ursa right there. She gave both of her children a disappointing look.

“You are grown people and behaving like small children! Why can’t you two be more like Kiyi.”

“Honestly none of this interests me.” Kiyi said as she was browsing on her phone. “But I like the idea of having a little niece.”

“It is a nice addition to the family.” Ursa said with a tender smile.

“Pfft. You guys are forgetting the girl has a mother. We have never met her before! She could be a total bitch, or she could be a serial killer. Who knows.” Azula crossed her arms and snorted.

“That sounds strangely awesome.” Kiyi said and put her phone down. “What if she works for a secret organization?”

“Or maybe! She’s a spy or a secret agent who used Zuzu’s DNA for further science purposes. NO WAIT! She’s an international assassin!” Azula said. Proud of herself as if she had cracked the mystery code.

Zuko let out a groan. “This is why I don’t visit you people often.”

“Well, now that I might have a grandchild I wish for more visits.” Ursa said with a big smile and a giggle.

“I want to meet the assassin mother!” Kiyi yelled out and hugged her annoyed big brother.

“She’s not an assassin. She’s a regular person!”

“We must tell your stepfather about this. He doesn’t like being kept in the dark about such important matters.” Ursa said. Before they even knew it. Ikem, her husband, entered the living room.

“I sense there’s something you need to tell me.” Ikem said as he entered the room to see his family.

“Zuko made a baby with a serial killer secret spy assassin!” Kiyi said, sounding very enthusiastic. “I’m an auntie!”

“What the hell is going on here? Is this…? I thought we spoke about this for a long, long time ago.” Ikem sounded upset and he was adamant to hear an explanation.

“Zuko’s baby mama is in town and their offspring is around somewhere.” Azula said nonchalantly. “Her name is Mai. Remember Mai? The married woman he bedded?”

“Is she here? What does she want from us? Money?” Ikem asked Zuko.

“No… I made the request from her. I want to take a certain responsibility since I am the biological father.”

“Good. Having a child means hard work and it is not something one should run away from.”

“Didn’t you hear Kiyi calling her a serial killer assassin?” Azula asked her stepfather. She was trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

“I did, and I choose to ignore that.” Ikem said. “Very well. We should invite her for dinner. Maybe even her family too since we are all now related through this child.”

“Meanwhile I could just take this television cord and strangle myself to death with it.” Zuko grunted and frowned at the idea.

Azula roared out in laughter. “I get it! Because you’re a DEADbeat dad?”

“Fuck this.” Zuko said, stunning both his mother and stepfather. “I have more important things to do than listening to Azula.” Zuko said.

“Don’t be such a wuss Zuzu. I have been invited to Ty Lee’s place and that’s where I’m headed. Anywhere is more fun than here.” Azula got up from the chair and walked passed her brooding brother with a devilish smirk. “Be sure to zip up your pants really good Zuzu.”

 

 

*

 

“I can’t believe you said the wrong name! I thought things like that only happened in the movies.” Ty Lee laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Could you keep it down? Izumi is in the next room.” Mai whispered.

“Ah, sorry. But Zuko… Is he the real dad?” Ty Lee leaned forward. They were sitting on her very pink couch and enjoyed a drink as Izumi was playing and exploring Ty Lee’s makeup kit.

“Yes. He’s her father but she doesn’t know.” Mai gestured to Izumi in the other room.

“How can you not have told your daughter about her real father? Sounds very iffy to me Mai.” Ty Lee asked.

“It’s not as easy as it seems. I didn’t want her to have too high hopes of a guy she practically doesn’t know. I never thought I’d see Zuko again and then he just turns up out of nowhere.” Mai sighed and leaned her head back. “I’m a horrible mother.”

“No. I saw this documentary about a woman who forced her daughter to get sick, so she could collect money from the scams she ran. She was horrible! You are just… Inadequate.”

“Thanks Ty. That makes me feel much better.” Mai glared at Ty Lee who was continuing with her giggles.

“Sorry. Bad example but you know what. I know someone who is awfully close to this Zuko fellow. You should meet.” Ty Lee said and put down her glass of wine. “Perhaps it would do everyone good.”

“Oh, heavens Ty Lee. What did you do know?” Mai looked exhausted.

“I know Zuko’s sister! She’s a friend of mine and I invited her…”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” Mai grabbed Ty Lee by her shirt and looked at her with furious eyes.

“Mommy said a bad word!” Izumi yelled from the other room.

“Yes… And she’s about to do another very bad thing right now…” Ty Lee was terrified of Mai at the moment. She tried to shield herself from whatever it was Mai was going to do.

“I don’t want to meet his family members. I just want to figure out a way to co-parent with him.” Mai said as she let go off Ty Lee. “I… I don’t know but I’m so torn.”

“You are obviously having some feelings for him still. You said his name when sleeping with Kei Lo. In my book that means two things. One, you are still emotionally attached to Zuko or two, sex with Zuko was so good you can only imagine him while sleeping with other guys.” Ty Lee said with a big insecure smile. She was ready to be punched in the face by Mai, but nothing happened.

Mai sipped on her wine and rolled her eyes. “It’s a mixture of both.”

“Ohh Mai!” Ty Lee hugged her friend tightly. “It’s true love! Faith has brought you two together and you can’t let it fade away. When love is real it finds a way!”

“Are you trying t sound deep?” Mai said, trying to get away from Ty Lee’s grip.

“I saw it on a motivational poster at work, but it applies in this situation.”

Mai thought about it for a while. Maybe her eccentric friend was right. What if it truly was faith and she was still very much in love with Zuko after all this time.

The doorbell rang, and both calmed themselves down. Ty Lee looked over at Mai and whispered who it was. Zuko’s sister.

Mai took one deep breath and tried to clear her mind. There was nothing to worry about. Zuko’s sister was nothing to fear. Nothing at all.

Ty Lee opened the door and greeted her friend.

“Azula it is so good to see you!”

“Yes, yes. I am a certain sight of wonder. I know.” Azula said boastfully. She looked over at Mai who was sitting on the couch. “Another friend of yours?”

“Guys. I need to introduce you two. This is so funny, and the world is so small, but I know from the bottom of my heart we are all going to be great friends!” Ty Lee said and stood right between Mai and Azula.

“Oh, great. More of your friends from the freakshow?” Azula asked Ty Lee.

“Gymnastics!” Ty Lee snapped at her. “Anyway… Mai meet Azula. Azula meet Mai.”

“Mai? Your name is Mai?” Azula asked Mai in utter shock.

“Uh, yes? Hello?”

“Don’t you get it?” Ty Lee asked Azula. “This is THE Mai.”

Azula laughed out loud. Tears were almost running down her eyes.

“THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!” Azula yelled out.

“Really?” Mai asked her. Unsure what to do with right in that moment.

“I am the aunt of your kid.” Azula reached out her hand to Mai. “I guess we are family.”

Ty Lee hugged them both at once. “What a great family we shall be! I can sense we are going to be the best of friends!”

Azula looked over at Mai. “You have some explaining to do Miss Mai.” She smiled a scornful smile and Mai wished she was anywhere but there with Ty Lee and Azula.


	5. It Keeps me Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Zuko and Mai realize their feelings for each other are still there and there's no point in hiding it from each other.

It was as if Mai and Azula had a staring competition. Mai was growing a lot irritated with her and she wondered if Zuko knew she was here with her.

“So, Mai… What is your intentions with our dear Zuzu?” Azula asked her and finished her cup of tea.

“Who?”

“Zuko. Azula has always called him Zuzu since childhood.” Ty Lee explained. She had known Azula for a long time and was only truly just acquainted with Zuko.

“Well, I truly have no intentions. Just trying to figure a few things out.” Mai said carefully. She hoped Izumi was being well entertained in the other room, so she wouldn’t walk right into the living room.

“Tell me, what do you see in him?” Azula asked Mai as a concerned little sister. Everyone in that room knew she was far from being concerned for her brother.

“Your brother is a very nice, kind…” Mai wasn’t allowed to finish her sentence.

“Let’s cut this bullshit. Shall we?” Azula looked at Ty Lee and then at Mai. “Everyone who knows Zuko is literally shocked about this. Shocked I tell you! And the reasons are quite obvious. Zuko has no redeeming qualities yet you think he has.”

“Why shouldn’t he have redeeming qualities?” Mai snapped at Azula.

“6 years is a long time but let me refresh your mind. He has the worst attitude ever. Half of his face is gone so we are not going to call him handsome. He is often angry about everything and everyone and his overall personality is stinky.” Azula listed all the wrongs in Zuko but none of it was convincing Mai. Much to the surprise of Azula. Perhaps there was something in her brother that had Mai fall for him.

“Oh, Azula. Maybe it really is love! I can see them standing right next together. Oh, they are so cute together!” Ty Lee squeezed Azula’s arm.

“They aren’t together as we now it.” Azula glanced at Ty Lee. “Is my brother no longer good for you? She asked Mai.

Mai let out a sigh and then followed by a louder groan. “This is really stupid.”

“Mai has a boyfriend named Kei Lo and she accidentally said the wrong name during sex.” Ty Lee revealed too much for Azula who seemed to enjoy the newfound conversation.

“Do you have to tell everyone about my private life?” Mai complained. She was feeling a headache closing in on her.

“Mom!” Izumi called her out. “I’m bored.”

Azula’s eyes opened wide at the sound of Zuko’s offspring’s voice. “She’s here?” She whispered to Mai.

“Of course, she is. I take her almost everywhere with me.” Mai replied to Azula. “Please, don’t mention anything to her. She doesn’t know… yet.”

Azula nodded in agreement.

Izumi walked out to the living room to find the three women sitting there.

“I’m tired.” Izumi said and buried her face in Mai’s embrace.

“Izumi aren’t you going to say hello. This is your aunt-, I mean, mommy’s friend, Azula.”

Izumi looked up at the unknown woman sitting right in front of her. “H-Hello.” Izumi rubbed her eyes.

“Hello sweetie.” Azula said with a tender smile. “Are you sleepy?”

“We should be heading back home soon. We are visiting my mom and she hates being kept waiting.” Mai said and nuzzled Izumi’s head.

“Yeah.” Izumi giggled. “She nags you a lot.”

“Nice of you to notice that.” Mai kissed her on the head. “I’m going to pick up your stuff meanwhile you can, if you want, go over to Azula.” Mai kissed Izumi on her template before leaving to get Izumi’s stuff.

Izumi said nothing but willingly walked over to Azula and Ty Lee.

“So, your name is Izumi?” Azula asked the little girl.

“Yes, and your name is Azula.”

“Do you know who I am?” Azula asked her and held her little hands. “I’m Zuko’s sister.”

Izumi’s eyes beamed with happiness. “I know Zuko! He’s really fun and really nice. I like him a lot.”

“Really? Do you?” Azula smirked as she held hands with Izumi.

Mai was watching their interaction from the other room and gave them a half-smile.

 

 

*

 

Zuko was running like he had never run before and he couldn’t afford to make her wait for too long. Everything had to go right if he wanted to see them again. Then, he saw her through the window of the Jasmine Dragon. Sitting there in silence with a cup in her hands. Not much had changed since the first time he had seen her there. Zuko thought how ironic it was that she had always been close yet still so far away.

“Hey!” Zuko waved his hand for her to see him

“Zuko!” Mai said with a smile. A smile that could melt away his heart. They embraced in a hug and both had a small problem of not knowing when to let go.

“Where’s Izumi?” He asked as they were seated.

“At my mom’s house.” Mai answered him. “Nice to see you again.”

After all these years. She was still difficult to read. She never let guard down and her reserved nature made her even more interesting. Especially to him. He found himself staring at every part of her. How her long dark hair laid on her shoulders, how her tawny eyes met his golden colored ones. She was still the same he had meet all those years ago, but she seemed happier and more alive. She still had the stoic energy to her and she seemed more in control.

“Nice to see you too.” Zuko said. “Perhaps it’s good she’s not here. Would be a bit awkward for her, right?”

Mai smiled but her eyes stayed the same, focused on him. “Yes. It would be too much for her to take in.”

Even her voice had a sense of calm. It was all of those little details about her he had missed.

“I’ve missed you.”

Mai looked up at him. Her smile was gone but she wasn’t feeling anything ill towards him.

“Have you?” She asked him.

Zuko nodded. “It’s kind of weird seeing you right in front of me. I used to think a lot about you and if I ever would see you face to face like this… What would I even tell you?”

Mai let out a sigh and started to fidget with her fingers. “I don’t blame you if you hated me all those years.”

“Why should I? Granted I was upset and angry but never with you. Come to think of it. You heard me saying I couldn’t be there for you and you did whatever hurt woman would do.” Zuko told her. His words had some comforting powers to heal the torn she had felt ever since she left him.

“But I did. I would have hated myself. She’s just as much a part of you as she’s of me.” Mai said, and she looked longingly at him. If she could go back in time she would have stayed with him, but it was nothing she was going to admit to right there. What was done had been done and it didn’t matter anymore. It’s what they would do now that was of importance.

“Did you ever think of me?” Zuko asked her. He noticed the way her voice trembled, and he wished he could reach out and embrace her.

“Every day and every night. I imagined you being right next to me and every night before I went to sleep I thought about you. I wanted to see you before I closed my eyes. I imagined your voice too. You must think I sound crazy but to me, every man had your voice.” Her feelings for him were still there and even if she had tried to bury them. They were still there, alive and still growing. She told herself there was no use to think of him. Life had to go on.

“I thought of you too. What you would be doing. When you would have the baby and if life was finally good to you. I dreamed of you and in all of my dreams you were really happy.” Zuko smiled at her. It was what he always wanted for her. Happiness. He watched as she laid her hands down the coffee table. He noticed a small tattoo on the side of her right ring finger. Their daughters name. He didn’t ask why or when she got the tattoo, but it was a fascinating choice for a tattoo he thought.

Mai noticed his eyes on her tattoo and got right to the point.

“About Izumi… Zuko, she doesn’t really know her father by name.”

“You never told her about me?”

“I have. We talk about you so often, but I never had any photos of you and I never thought you’d show up in our lives again. I never wanted to give her false hopes.” Mai explained to Zuko and it did make sense to him. “But I will give you a proper introduction and she will just need some time to get to know you. She already thinks we are old time friends.” Mai tried to force a smile from her lips. Zuko felt a bit insecure about it. Unsure if he was going to live up to the role.

“I’ve missed 6 years of her life. That’s her whole life. It’s a lot.” Zuko said and leaned back on his chair. “How am I going to keep up?”

“I have some home videos of her and baby photos that could help you.” Mai said. “If that would help?”

“I’d love that.” Zuko said and he found himself touching her hands. She didn’t pull away or respond negatively. She let him caress her fingers and she liked the feeling of his warm hands above hers.

“Y-You could have… Or, we can plan a schedule and you could have her 3 days of the week?” Mai finally said, and it was far from what Zuko wanted to hear. He let go off her hands and sighed.

“That’s not really what I hoped for…”

“Then what do you want?” Mai sounded frustrated with him.

“I want us. Us together again. Izumi should grow up with us together.” Zuko said bluntly. He’d do anything to have her back in his life and he sensed she knew he was right.

“It’s not that easy…” Mai said, and she let her frustration with him be known.

“Why? Because you are with Kei Lo?”

“Actually, me and Kei Lo… We haven’t talked in a while, but it doesn’t matter. What matter is that as for now, we are not a couple. You and me. You can’t just demand a relationship between us just because we share a child. It doesn’t work like that.” Mai was sounding more and more defensive.

“Why not? Why can’t we work it out? You know I’m right and I know you’d want that too.”

Mai got her bag and left her chair. “You know what? I tried to reason with you and I was ready to co-parent, but you are just too demanding of me.” Mai left the shop and Zuko ran off after her to the streets.

“Where are you going?” Zuko called out as he was following her.

“I’m getting my daughter.” Mai replied without looking back at him. She felt a sudden tugging in her arm and Zuko dragged her to an alley way. “Let go off me!”

“Listen, I know you are with Kei Lo but…”

“But what? You want me to carry on another affair with you? That’s not happening Zuko. Even if I love you it’s not happening.” Mai said, struggling to get away from his grip.

“You love me?” Zuko asked her. “Say it again.”

“No…”

“Even if you love me it’s not happening? I don’t care for the rest, but you still love me. As much as I still love you.” Zuko didn’t what got to him and he pressed his lips to her soft ones.

“Zuko…” She let out as she felt the warmth of his kisses.

“Say it again, it keeps me awake.”

Mai still struggled to get away but after the second kiss she felt like giving in. And she did after the second one. She reciprocated with her own kisses to him and her struggling hands were caressing his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

“I love you… I love you.” She whispered alongside the small pauses between their kisses. “What we are doing… is wrong.” She said breathlessly as she continued to taste his lips.

“For once I don’t want to be right.” When he kissed her felt her lip shiver and he didn’t want this moment to end.


	6. Tender Embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Zuko and Mai are somewhat (??) maybe (??) together but it could be for the wrong reasons. ANYWAY HAPPY IZUMI IS ALL THAT MATTERS. Also last part is a bit NSFW.

The car ride together was nothing more but filled awkward silence. Mai wanted to say something to him but whenever she looked over at him he was tasting his own lips.

“Cherry gloss?” He asked her, and she turned her face away from him. “I like the taste of it.”

“Zuko… What we did was wrong.  We can’t continue like this…”

Zuko looked at her but said nothing. He didn’t shake his head and he didn’t nod. He only listened to her even if he didn’t want to. He didn’t care what was right or wrong anymore. Not that he often cared for it before, but it was different now. Much different.

“What happened to you and Kei Lo?” Zuko asked and looked out the car window. Seeing the people on the streets. Walking in and out of from the buildings. People being satisfied with their lives.

“Uh, nothing. We are just taking a break.” Mai lied. She didn’t actually know where her relationship with Kei Lo stands. She was unsure if she could go on with as she considered herself to be emotionally unavailable for him. Ever since Zuko came into their lives she found it difficult to be intimate with Kei Lo. She cared for him deeply, but she felt as if she was cheating on them both.

Zuko nodded. “Good.”

“How about you? Do you have a significant other in your life?” Mai asked him.

“I had but we are through. I’ve only got one thing on my mind right now.”

Their eyes met for a few seconds and that brief moment was all he needed to kiss her again. Even if she wanted to kiss and caress his face, she denied herself that.

“Ok, here we are. Stay here and I’ll go get her. She will be so happy to see you.” Mai said and got out of the car.

“When are you going to tell her about us, I mean, me?” Zuko asked her.

“Very soon. Just give it time.” Mai smiled at her former lover and walked off. Leaving him alone in the car.  

Zuko’s happiness to see Izumi slowly degraded into worrying. His feelings of inadequacy overtook him once again and he worried what kind of father he would be. He had already missed 6 years of her life, how was he ever going to make up for that? The time he had missed was never going to come back. He was ready to do anything to get his family back together and whatever happened, he and Mai were still a family.

“Look who is in the car.” Mai surprised Izumi and the girl screamed in excitement.

“Zuko! Hi Zuko!” She waved to him. Never had anyone been this excited to see him.

“Hey kiddo! Nice to see you.” He opened the door and let her run into his arms. He had never known this feeling before but only what his mother had told him.

_To hug another half of you is an indescribable feeling._

“Zuko is coming home with us.” Mai said and had Izumi seated in the back. “Would you like that?”

“Hell yes!” Izumi said, much to the surprise of Mai and Zuko.

“Who taught you to say ‘hell’?”

“Ugh, uncle Tom-Tom. He says a lot of bad words.” Izumi said. “You also said a bad word at Ty Lee’s house…”

“You know Ty Lee?” Zuko asked Mai with a confused look.

“And Ty Lee’s friend Azula.” Izumi said, and Mai wished her daughter’s mouth would take a holiday from talking.

“Azula?!”

“How about you drive Zuko. Yes, I think it would be very good for you.” Mai interrupted him and forced him into the driver’s seat. Zuko didn’t protest but he muttered something under his breath and took on the driver’s role.

“Azula is your sister!” Izumi called out to Zuko with a smile. Her smile could lighten up a room and Zuko forgot what it was he was upset about.

“Yeah, she is. D-Did you like her?” Zuko asked. He felt Mai glancing on him as he spoke to Izumi.

“Yeah. She was fun just like you!” Izumi’s voice carried such happiness it could melt hearts of steel.

Zuko couldn’t help to smile and he looked over at Mai.

“It’s not that bad with extended family.” Mai whispered to him.

“So, Izumi. What did you do at grandma’s house?” Zuko asked her. He was feeling fatherhood coming easy to him.

“Me and uncle Tom-Tom played Mortal Kombat all day until grandpa yelled at us for being too loud.” Izumi giggled. “We had so much fun.”

“I don’t like those games Tom-Tom is playing with you. They are far too violent and not in your age group…” Mai was far from amused by the game choices of her little brother.

“No way? Mortal Kombat? Ah man, I love that game! Who is your favorite character?” Zuko sounded like an overenthusiastic 10-year-old and Mai felt nothing but dismay.

“Zuko… You’re a grown man…” She whispered.

“I like all the girls! They can kick, hit, use weapons and disembowel…”

“I’ve heard enough!” Mai snapped at them. “Can’t we talk about something else? Something actually nice?”

Total silence between the three of them and Zuko looked over at Mai who seemed to enjoy the silence.

“Hey, Izumi. Don’t you think Tanya from Mortal Kombat looks like your mom?” Zuko smirked and felt Mai’s icy cold stare at him.

“Yeah, kind of. The hair…”

“And the eyes when she gets angry.” Zuko laughed and he sensed Mai boiling up at the passenger seat.

“Wait until we get home and I’ll show you angry…” She mumbled.

“Tanya is really cool, mom. She’s also really pretty and you’re pretty…” Izumi said in the back.

Mai tried to stop the smile that was forming on her lips. “Really? She’s not the one with the deformed face?”

“That would be Mileena.” Zuko said, sounding like a true expert of this violent and gory game. “Azula is more like Mileena.”

“But they look nothing alike?” Izumi asked.

“No but personality wise.” Zuko snickered and he noticed Mai laughing too. That small crooked smile she made was enough for him. All those years he had tried to forget her and somehow, he had managed to do that. It was all gone. She was everything essential to him and he wished she felt the same for him.

 

They entered her home and he had imagined it to look like her place when she used to live with Zhao, but he could tell it was Izumi who was running most of the household. He noticed her toys lying around in the small living room, paintings that had been placed around the walls and on the refrigerator. Her books and school equipment’s were stuffed in one corner. It was a very clean environment but not enough for Mai.

“Izumi take your bag and put it in your room.” Mai groaned, and Izumi ran off to do what she was told do. “And please, wash your hands.”

“So, you were going to show me angry?” Zuko said flirtatiously and grabbed her by the arm.

“Don’t get too carried away… Zuzu…” Mai winked and walked away from him.

“Heh… What? What did you just call me?”

She liked toying with him but not too much and not too little. She was still struggling with this. Was it right to Kei Lo? It couldn’t be as her feelings for Zuko was still there, but she had other reasons to do this, one was Izumi. She had to speak to Kei Lo about the future of their relationship and now that Zuko was going to become a permanent part of her and Izumi’s lives.

Mai went to her wardrobe and got a bag full of home videos and an album. “For you.” She handed the plastic bag to Zuko.

“What’s this?” Zuko asked. Mai led him to the couch and told him to look inside.

Zuko chuckled with happiness when he noticed the inside of the bag. Memories from the times he had missed.

“That’s… Izumi?” He asked and reflected upon a photograph. A small baby with big eyes and jet-black hair. Looking very confused by the camera that was photographing her.

Mai nodded and showed him other photos of her. Newborn Izumi in the arms of Mai. Zuko felt something twitch in his eyes. Tears building up when looking at the photos of his daughter. He felt Mai’s arms around him.

“I can’t believe she used to be this tiny.” Zuko said. “I wished I was there with you.”

“I always felt you close to me…” Mai whispered in his ear. “When I look back at our short time together and I think of what you uncle said. I used to think what a mistake it all was but now when I think back, it was the best time of my life.”

Izumi soon interrupted their intimate moment.

“What are you doing?” She asked them.

“I’m showing Zuko your baby pictures.” Mai said and quickly let go off Zuko. “We are going to watch your old baby videos.”

“But I have already seen them a thousand times.” Izumi whined.

“Well, Zuko hasn’t.” Mai said and walked over to old TV. She put on the old tapes together and waited for it to start. She walked back to Zuko and sat next to him.

And the clip started.

 

_“It is the day of eternal doom!” A boy zoomed in on himself._

“Who’s that?” Zuko asked Mai.

“My brother.” Mai said, far from impressed by his antics.

 

_“Tom-Tom, your sister is having her baby. Stop calling it that.” Their mother reprimanded him._

_“Mai, any last words?” Tom-Tom asked Mai as he filmed her._

_“Would you go away? You’re being annoying.”_

_“When is the baby coming out?” He now zoomed in on Mai’s belly._

_“Mom! Tell him to leave me alone!”_

_“Don’t yell at your brother like that!”_

Mai grabbed the remote control. “Let me just fast forward because none of this is making any sense.”

She stopped as the still shots of infant Izumi was shown.

 

_“Why does she look so squishy?”_

_“Tom-Tom… I swear to God…” Mai said as she held her infant daughter in her arms._

 

Zuko watched with beaming eyes. The little infant girl was his daughter and he looked over at Izumi now, seeing the difference 6 years had on her.

“That’s me.” Izumi boasted with excited eyes when the camera showed her.

Zuko nodded happily. “It’s you.”

Mai squeezed his hand and he noticed the tears of joy in her eyes.

“She’s loved, Zuko. She’s so loved.” She whispered to him.

And the film clips and the photographs were evidence of it. Mai’s family surrounded the little girl. Mai didn’t seem to be on the best of terms with her parents and from what Zuko had been told, they were far from being friendly with each other, but they seemed to come together for Izumi.

 

The hours went fast by and it was time for Izumi’s bedtime.

The girl was not willing to go to bed. She wanted to stay with Zuko, but Mai was not giving in.

“You have to go to bed.” Mai said and carried Izumi to her room.

“No… I don’t want to! Help me Zuko!”

“Sorry little one. You are on your own.” Zuko patted Izumi on her head.

Izumi nagged and whined about how she wanted to stay awake with Mai and Zuko. Mai kissed her on the neck and carried her to her bed. Knowing Zuko was standing close by, listening to their conversation.

“Why do I have to go to sleep?” She continued to whine.

“Because you have to. Izumi, please. You know why.” Mai tucked her in and stroke her hair.

“I want to be with you and Zuko. Is he going to stay for the night? Please let him stay!” Izumi pleaded and begged with her mother.

“Maybe. Would you like that?” Mai asked. Loud enough for Zuko to hear them.

Izumi nodded happily, and Mai snickered at her.

“I have some good news for you.” Mai told her. “It’s a little secret but I know it will make you really happy.”

“What is it?” Izumi’s eyes beamed and glistered.

“Your father. He is here or very close. He wants to see you soon.” Mai whispered to Izumi.

Izumi looked surprised and too excited for sleep. “He is…?”

“Yes, and I’ve talked to him. I’ve told him everything there is to know about you and he is so proud to be your father.” Mai planted small kisses on her daughter’s face.

“D-Does he know what I look like?” Izumi asked and held her mother’s hand. “What if he meets me and doesn’t like me?”

“Oh, silly. He will adore you. He already does. He knows what you look like because he has seen your photos. But you have to go to sleep if you want the days to go by until you can meet him.”

Izumi forced her eyes shut and Mai kissed her on the lips. “Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep tight.”

Zuko was standing outside of her room. He didn’t dare to make a noise until Mai came walking out.

“I should leave now, huh?”

“Are you in a hurry?” She responded without looking up at him. “You could stay, if you want.”

“Sure… do I…?” He wasn’t allowed to finish since Mai had walked passed him and showed him the couch that was easily made into a bed with a few steps.

“There. Sleep there.” She crossed her arms and sneered at him.

“Not what I expected but…”

“I know what you expected.” Mai interrupted him. “Maybe some other day.”

He watched her leave the room and he wished he could have followed her, but he knew better. Better not to mess things up like he usually did.

It was a strange sensation this feeling he was experiencing. He wasn’t nervous about being there, he felt as if he always belonged. He let the red neon light above his head be turned on as he gazed on the photographs of his child. He looked over every detail of the pictures as if he wanted them burned into his memory. He found one photograph to be very different from others. It was older, torn on the sides and the girl on the photo looked similar to Izumi but older and more mature. She didn’t smile in the photograph and she was sitting right next to a man. The man was bearded and was wearing sunglasses with a cigarette in his mouth, his arm around the girl who seemed to be more interested in something else, not captured by the camera. He realized that the girl in the photo was Mai. A very young Mai. He figured that the man sitting next to her was her father. He seemed a lot older than Zuko had imagined him to be. Mai’s mother must have been more 15 years younger than her father. He saved the photograph alongside the photos of Izumi he had been given.

He quickly pretended to be asleep when he heard footsteps in the dark.

“Zuko? I know you’re not asleep.”

He opened up one eye and saw a figure walking around him. He looked up and saw Mai wearing nothing but white see-through robes.

“Uh, how do you know I wasn’t asleep?”

“Because one thing I remember about you is that you snore.” Mai replied. “Where did you get that?” She pointed at the photograph of her he had saved right next to him.

“It was in the bag you gave me.” He handed the photo to her. “It’s you right?”

Mai nodded. It had been a while since she saw that particular photo. “Me and my dad.”

“He’s… Uhm.”

“I know, he’s older. He’s in his mid-60s now.” Mai said and put down the photograph. “We don’t talk if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Zuko nodded. He had no further questions about Mai’s parents. He looked at the robes she was wearing. He wanted to touch the fabric, but he allowed himself to have some self-control.

“Why are you not sleeping?” She asked him.

“The same reason why you aren’t.” He answered.

Mai smiled at him. The way the light hit his face made him look extraordinary handsome. Red was a good color on him. She had noticed his clothes were on a pile next to them and he had been naked underneath the covers. Perhaps she was going to regret the next move she was about to make but she didn’t care much of it.

She let her robes fall down, exposing herself in front of him and he started to look flustered much to her amusement.

“Mai… What’re you doing…?” He said, his eyes went up and down. Seeing her curves and the lines of her breasts.

Without a word she moved right next to him. Allowing him to feel and touch her body.

“Don’t talk… Just hold me.” Mai begged of him and felt his warmth on her skin.


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm saving the angst for next chapter.

” Zuko wake up!” Izumi yelled at the sleeping man.

“Huh?” He opened his eyes and saw her face glowing with happiness of seeing him finally waking up. The best morning alarm he had ever encountered. He smiled at the girl and wanted to kiss her cheek.

“Morning Zuko!” The girl continued to yell at him and waved a hello to this face.

“Izumi stop bothering him.” Mai said from the table with coffee in her hand. “Let him be.” She was wearing the white robe from the night before but underneath it was a white tank top.

“It’s alright.” Zuko yawned and reached for his dark blue pants. “Anyone else had a good sleep? I know I did. Very comfortable.” He winked at Mai who quickly turned her face away from him.

“You were really comfortable.” She muttered and looked through her phone. Missed calls and unread messages all coming from one person. Kei Lo.

“Mommy, can I play with your phone?” Izumi asked and tried to take a sneak peak at the phone screen.

Mai pulled away from her and finished her coffee. “No, not now.” She looked over at Zuko with a worried look.

“What is it?” He asked her.

“I need you to stay with Izumi for a while. Please? I have to attend to something very important.” Mai said and got up from the chair with her phone still in her right hand.

During her cuddling stay with Zuko she had missed Kei Lo’s calls and even if it didn’t show on her face panic had its grip on her.

“Sure. Anything wrong?” Zuko poured cereal for him and Izumi.

“No. Not really but it is important.” Mai said as she rushed to her bedroom to get dressed. “It has to be done.”

Izumi leaned closer to Zuko. “Maybe my dad is coming. Zuko you get to meet my dad!” The girl was too excited to conceal it.

Zuko’s heart sank a bit. He forced himself to smile, a smile only Izumi was worthy of.

“That’s great, kid.”

“There will be a father and daughter dance at school and I hope he can make it.” Izumi was gleeful at the idea of having her dad with her in school. It would show the other girls that she indeed had a father.

“I hope so too.” Zuko said and smiled.

“I’m going out!” Mai called to them. “Be nice, both of you.”  She said and grabbed her bag and a light black jacket. She hadn’t bothered to do her makeup as she was too stressed.

“We are being nice.” Izumi and Zuko said unison.

“Then, be better. No violent video games, no Fortnite and absolutely no Mortal Kombat! Other than that, have a nice day!” Mai air-kissed in their direction and closed the door on them.

Zuko and Izumi communicated in silence and with a simple nod.

“Mortal Kombat now that she’s gone?” Zuko asked her.

“Yes!”

 

*

 

“Kei-Lo is that you?” Mai said to her phone. “Where are you I can’t see you?”

_“I can see your car. Wait, I’m coming over.”_

And the dreaded waiting began. Sitting in that and she wished she could just drive away but much of her guilt was eating her alive. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was right, her clothes were sort of right, not enough black but it was decent. She wished she could have applied some mascara, she almost looked dead.

“Hey, babe!” Kei-Lo greeted her when he entered the car.

“Hi.” That was all she could get out from her. She felt horrible about herself. “Nice to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time.” Kei-Lo looked happy to see her. “Are we going over to your place?”

“You haven’t called or anything in the past week…” Her hands were still laid on the wheel of the car. The sun had warmed the leather surrounding it.

“I did. Last night.”

“It was very sudden of you but… Kei-Lo, I tried to talk to you, but you didn’t seem to care enough to hear from me.”

He took a deep breath and looked at her with his brown-grey-ish eyes. “Mai, I think you need to understand. It doesn’t feel good for any man when your lady says someone else’s name. Look, I don’t know who this Zuko is or if you were cheating on me, but I want to give it another chance.”

“I wasn’t cheating on you but there’s something you need to understand… It’s complicated.”

“Is it me?” He asks her with worried eyes.

She shakes her head. “It’s me. My life right now is not where it should be. Also, Izumi…”

“Does Izumi not like me?”

“No… No, she likes you but Kei-Lo you need to understand that her… Well, it involves her.”

“Then fucking say it. Don’t keep me in the dark, Mai. Tell me what it is!” Kei-Lo let his frustration show.

“She needs her father.” Mai felt a lump growing in her throat when she uttered the sentence. She slammed her hands on the ends of the wheel and quickly regained her composure.

“You never tried to bond with her like that and I can understand why, she’s not yours and the responsibilities might be too much, and the pressure might be too much but… Her father is coming back to her life.”

Kei-Lo remained silent and looked at her with a watchful eye. “You think it would be too difficult for me? The guy has been missing for 6 years and suddenly he shows up and…”

“I don’t expect you to understand. I can’t speak of what happened between us because it is in the past, but he is going to be around a lot now and… I…”

“I know.” Kei-Lo interrupted. “The guy who came to see you. Your acquaintance from work. That’s Zuko…”

Mai felt being on the verge of tears. The lump was growing heavy and the only way for it to leave her body was to cry but she wasn’t going to let herself do that. Not yet.

“He’s the father. Isn’t he?”

And the tears fell down her pale face.

“He’s Izumi’s father?” He asked again, only to get a real response from her.

She nodded but she couldn’t look at him. It was too painful to look at his face.

“I should have figured it out sooner.” His voice turned soft and it surprised her how soft it sounded like. “I always thought Izumi looked like you but seeing him and knowing Izumi, she starts to look more like her father. She’s a perfect mix of you two.”

She felt she was supposed to find some comfort in it. But where did they go from there?

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked over at him. She didn’t know if he could tell but she did wonder.

“Do you love him?” He asked the question. What a hard-hitting question it was.

“I’ve always loved him.” Mai said breathlessly.

He pressed his lips together and hummed. “So, this is goodbye.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No. Don’t be. Don’t fucking be.” Kei-Lo said, fretting.

“Are you upset?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you think I should be?” His voice got intense and Mai thought he’d do something impulsive, but he didn’t. “I really loved you, Mai.”

“I loved you too but…”

He leaned in and kissed her. The way his lips struck hers was bittersweet. She didn’t protest the kiss, but she quickly pulled herself away from him.

“Let me remember you like this…” Their foreheads touched, and he repeated himself clearer.

“Let me remember you like this.”

“Goodbye Kei-Lo.” She whispered with closed eyes and when she opened them, he turned away from her.

 

*

 

Mai wondered how Zuko could keep going with Izumi. He had given her piggyback rides all day and their game involved referencing their favorite video game.

“Could you two please calm down?” Mai asked them as she was stitching up Izumi’s clothes.

“You here to make trouble, skinny?!” Izumi yelled out a line from Mortal Kombat. “Trouble make you!”

“What did you call me?” Mai looked disappointed at her daughter.

“C’mon, Mai. We are just having some fun.” Zuko said.

“Yeah, mom. We are having fun. You try it sometimes.” Izumi laughed.

“Hey, be nice to your mom.” Zuko tickled Izumi and pulled her down from his shoulders. Izumi roared with laughter.

Mai was not in the mood for their games. She had too much on her mind, her sudden breakup with Kei-Lo still bothered her, she felt as if she had been lying to him and there were other things that stressed her out.

Zuko let Izumi run along so he could get closer to Mai.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, letting his right arm around her waist.

“Nothing.” She mumbled.

“I can tell there’s something. Don’t lie to me.” Zuko nuzzled her cheek. His stubble on her smooth skin gave out a certain tickling sensation and she couldn’t help but to smile.

“I broke up with Kei-Lo.” She said and tried to stitch up her daughter’s clothes from the previous fight. “Not that’s of any importance but I’m just exhausted.”

“You know what we should do? We should go out. You and me together.” Zuko smiled at his idea.

“What about Izumi?”

“Can’t your mom babysit her? Or maybe our mutual friend, Katara?” Zuko suggested. Mai thought about it. She didn’t mind going out as long as they were together. It always felt nicer doing something you dislike with someone you enjoy the company of.

“I think mom is available. She always is anyway.” Mai said. She leaned towards him and kissed his scar.

It was difficult to convince Izumi why she had to go to grandma’s house. She was adamant about staying with them.

“I don’t want to go to grandma and grandpa’s house!” She whined and threw herself on the floor in defiance.

“But you’ll have fun with Tom-Tom.” Mai tried in despair.

“No!” She kept throwing another tantrum.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at her. “Get up!”

“No!” Izumi kicked and stretched while lying down on the floor. “I don’t want to.”

Mai looked over at Zuko. “Do something…”

“Uhm? Izumi, sweetie? Why don’t you want to go to your grandparents’ house?” Zuko knelt to properly face her.

“I WANT TO BE WITH YOU TWO!” She screamed out and it surprised Zuko how strong her lungs were.

Mai was ready to give up.

“Listen, if you go to Michi and Ukano, I promise you’ll get to play all of the Mortal Kombat you want.”

Mai managed to get Izumi’s attention and the girl calmed down slightly.

“And…?” Izumi asked with a tear falling down her rosy cheeks.

“And…” Mai sighed. “You get to stay up a little later and you’ll get cookies for breakfast. What else do you want?”

“Play with your phone?”

“Alright, you can do that too.” Mai admitted her defeat.

Izumi stopped her sobbing and skipped around with a giggle. She was finally getting what she wanted, and it was too funny for Zuko. Seeing Mai that frustrated and Izumi laughing victoriously. He sensed Mai couldn’t wait until Izumi was dropped off at her grandparents’ house.

And what a relief it was when Izumi willingly went with Michi. Mai felt as if she could finally breathe in peace.

 


	8. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Zuko and Mai face a big challenge and when everything was supposed to go right it goes wrong. Angst.

” So, what do you want to do now?” Zuko asked, lying down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

She shrugged and fastened her bra. “Are you bored?”

“How can you tell?” He smiled and looked at her hooking up her bra like it was some art form or armor of hers to admire.

She shook her head at him. She knows what’s on his mind, but she won’t give in that easily.

A thought struck Zuko and he eagerly got up from the couch.

“Let’s do it. We talked about it I think we should do it.”

Mai’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Let’s go out. You can meet my friends Sokka, Suki and Toph. Aang and Katara won’t probably be going since they are obviously too busy with banging.”

“You seem to be very well informed of the private lives of others.” Mai was unamused by his comment. Ultimately, she agreed to go with him. It was important for him to have her meet his friends and she understood what it meant for him.

Sokka, through the phone, had suggested the same old bar from before. It was sleazy, sunken and perfect for the gang to meet as the prices for alcohol was low.

Zuko drove up to the parking lot and Mai looked out from the window with a confused look on her face.

“Is this the place?” She seemed very unimpressed by the looks of it.

“Uhm, yeah. Sokka and I go there sometimes but since I’m not drinking it’s mostly me being the designated driver.” He chortled but Mai still seemed unimpressed. She looked at the blinking lights from the building and sighed. She’d rather be at home with Zuko and let Izumi be with them. For some reason she was getting cold feet about going out and something was not feeling right.

She didn’t let her feelings get heard and kept it inside of her.

“Are your friends already here?”

“Sokka and Suki are on their way. I think Toph might be here somewhere… if she hasn’t started a bar fight already.” Zuko laid his arm around her. He didn’t really know where they stood in their relationship. Granted they were more than friends but he didn’t know what to call the nature of their relationship.

“Was Toph the blind one?” She asked him. Making sure she was getting all of his friends right.

He nodded. “But don’t let that fool you. She _sees_ in a whole different way and she’s quick on her feet.”

They found her right away after finishing another game of arm wrestling with her fellow drinking buddies.

“I sensed absolute doom walk in and I was right.” Toph said as Zuko and Mai walked up to her.

“How does she know…?” Mai whispered to Zuko.

“I sense everything. Wait, is this Mai you talked about before?” Toph got up from her chair and greeted Mai.

Zuko looked proud to introduce her to his friend. He let the girls make acquaintance and went to call for Sokka.

“Well, well.” Toph said with a certain gleeful scorn. “Finally, glad to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Mai said and watched as Zuko made his way to the busy bar.

“Looking at your man, huh?” Toph teased her but it didn’t seem to get to Mai at all.

“Not to be rude but I thought you’re blind…” Mai questioned her.

Toph roared out in laughter at her. “Yes, I am but I pick up vibes. What didn’t you see my white cane?” Toph raised her cane and almost hit Mai in the face with it.

“Oh, okay. I’ve seen it now.” Mai pushed the cane away from her face. She rarely mingled with people with disabilities and Toph would have been the first. She was a barrier breaker and crushed any stereotypes one would have about blind people. She didn’t seem to mind but she often made some type of pun or a joke about it which amused Mai.

“So, are you and Zuko a thing now? You know what it means?”

“I don’t know. What would it mean?” Mai asked.

“You have to meet the rest of the squad! Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara. I don’t want’ to boast or anything but I’m kind of the leader of the group.”

“Sure Toph.” Mai narrowed her eyes and smiled at her. “I’m just going to make a quick stop at the lady’s room.”

“If you gotta go, you gotta go.” Toph said. She knocked her shoes off and put her feet on the table.

 

Zuko looked at his buzzing phone and realized Sokka had sent him a text. Notified that he and Suki were on their way, he looked up from his phone and then at the board which had all the drinks written from lowest prices to highest. As he was trying to get his mind set on what to order he felt someone’s icy fingers on his neck.

“Hello lover.” A recognizable voice called to him.

He turned to his right and saw June looking at him with lustful eyes.

“Oh, June. Hello.”

“Nice of you to remember my name. I thought you had forgotten all about me.” Her voice sounded sultrier than ever and she moved closer to him. “Why you haven’t responded to any of my calls….”

“Ugh… I’ve been busy…” Zuko started fret and he felt June’s touch still lingering on his neck. She was attractive, sultry and had a modern femme fatale look to her, but she wasn’t what he wanted or needed.

“Busy with that?” She got closer to him. She made him forget what drinks he wanted to order, and he hoped Sokka and Suki would show up any time soon.

“Look, June. It was nice what we had but it shouldn’t go any further.” Zuko stood up to himself with those words and it surprised her.

Perhaps she was feeling he was playing nonchalant and hard to get but she wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“Why not? I made you feel good, didn’t I?” She whispered into his ear. “I know you made me feel very good too.” She laid one finger on his chin and looked down at his lips and up to see his golden eyes.

“June… I.”

“This should make you remember what you’re missing out on.” The last thing she said before kissing him. She held onto him to make the kiss stay longer and when Zuko opened his eyes up in panic and to shove her away. In the corner of his eye, he saw her. Mai.

She stood in the crowd looking devastated and Zuko pulled himself away to walk up to her.

“Mai, wait!” He yelled and tried to make his way from the mass of people. She didn’t want, she walked right away from there and tried to hide her eyes from people who could see the tears. She even accidentally walked into people but couldn’t even apologize as she was too distraught.

“Ow, hey.” Suki said seeing the visibly upset woman. “Oh… Are you alright?”

No answer, Mai paced up her speed as she walked away from them and out from the building.

“I wonder what happened there.” Suki sounded worrisome.

“I don’t know but whatever it is it is good we are not involved.” Sokka said and noticed Zuko running towards them. “Hey Zuko!”

“Can’t talk right now, sorry!” Zuko yelled and ran after the weeping young woman they had just seen.

“Oh, maybe we are…” Sokka’s eyes turned big with as realization kicked in.

 

“Hey, Mai. Mai, wait!” Zuko yelled to her. “Mai!”

“Leave me alone!” She kept walking.

Zuko ran up to her and blocked her path. “Mai, I need you to listen to me.”

“Listen? Why should I do that? I saw what that was.” She tried to get away from him but Zuko was too fast and quick on his feet and made her escapes almost impossible. Finally, his boxing and fighting skills were coming in use.

“It’s not what you think…”

“Zuko leave me alone!” She almost screamed at him. “You think I’m that stupid?! I saw what you did, and you did it when you thought I wasn’t there to see you!”

“Mai, no it’s not like it. June is not…”

“Oh, good. Now I know her name. It’s June. Thank you Zuko.”

Zuko was getting frustrated and he didn’t want to go back to the bar without her.

“Listen to me for one second!” He let out a roar.

“No! You listen to me!” She yelled back at him and Zuko regretted his tone of voice since it got her even more upset. “You broke my heart, Zuko! And it wouldn’t be the first time you let me down like this. You are so untrustworthy and I… I…” She struggled with her words and she felt her makeup run down her cheeks as she tried to compose herself enough to get the words out.

“I’m sorry you feel this way, but you have gotten it wrong.”

“You’re sorry I feel this way? Why can’t you be sorry for not pushing that girl away from you and your mouth?” The tears were still running down and when she tried to wipe her tears away she continued to smudge her makeup.

“I am but you must understand, I didn’t want the kiss!”

“Really? It didn’t look that way. Ugh, Zuko. You don’t understand. I let go off an amazing guy just to be able to work things out with you. For us and our child but…” She cried out. “I don’t even want to look at you right now! Leave me alone!”

“Mai… Please, don’t walk away from me.” Zuko was close to tears himself. He couldn’t stand watching her like this and he didn’t want to let her go but she had already made up her mind. She walked away without looking back at him, but she kept crying the whole way home.

 

*

She had cried her pillows wet and she had called her mom, asking for them to drive Izumi home to her. She wasn’t letting Izumi see her cry. She had never seen her cry ever and she was absolutely not letting her daughter see her cry over a man.

She buried her face hard enough into the pillow she almost didn’t hear her doorbell ring. The second or third time it rang she washed her face to cover the tear stains and got ready to answer the door.

“Hi mom!” Izumi yelled out and hugged her leg. With Izumi there stood her father Ukano with a blank expression.

“H-Hello darling. Hello dad.”

Ukano said nothing but grunted something out. His blank expression towards his own daughter turned into a loving gaze when he faced his granddaughter.

“Be good and listen to your mother.” He said and kissed Izumi on the forehead. He was ready to leave but Mai tried to call to him, hoping he would react this time around.

“Dad…?”

He slowed down. Said nothing. Ready to leave at any moment.

“Dad, please…”

He mumbled something unintelligible and turned his back at her and walked away. Mai collected herself before closing the door.

“Grandpa let me sit in the passenger seat with him and we had so much fun!”

“Mhm, good. Have you brushed your teeth?” Mai asked her daughter in a sweet yet also sour tone.

“Yes, at their house.”

“Good, go to bed.” Mai said firmly.

“But mom. Where’s Zuko?”

The question felt as if cold ice was piercing her naked skin. “I don’t know.”

“Isn’t he coming over tonight?” Izumi asked innocently.

“I don’t know, I don’t care. Go to bed.”

“B-but mom…”

“Izumi go to your to bed! Right now! Zuko isn’t coming back!” She raised her voice and walked with Izumi to her bedroom. She wasn’t having it anymore and Izumi was too afraid to ask any other question. Without a goodnight or a goodnight’s kiss, she ran towards her bed and turned her face against the wall, not wanting to look at Mai.

Mai spent the whole night wide awake and crying.

 


	9. I don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Mai and Zuko might finally find a middle ground which means the things they'd for their daughter.

 Izumi woke up early in the morning and a bit hesitant to wake up her mother. Mai had acted differently from the usual the previous night and it worried the little girl. She carried her teddy bear across her room and out to the kitchen. She found her mother with her head sunken down at the table. Dressed in the same clothes from last night and her makeup smudged. She had been crying the whole night since Izumi had laid to bed.

“Mommy?” The girl called her out.

Surprised, Mai raised her head and saw her daughter’s worrisome look in her eyes.

“Good morning, darling.” Mai said with a weak smile. She didn’t want Izumi to see her like this.

“Don’t be sad, mommy.” Izumi said as she walked over to Mai.

Mai rubbed her eyes. “I’m not sad. I’m just a bit tired.”

Izumi didn’t believe her. She might come across as young and easily fooled but that was never the case with her. She had always been a step ahead of everyone else in her class and she easily picked up on things.

“I can see you’ve been crying.” Izumi hugged Mai’s arm to comfort her. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

Mai laid her hand on her daughter’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. “I can’t be sad when I have such a sweet thing like you in my life.”

Izumi liked snuggling with her. She gave the cuddliest hugs and she liked to inhale the scent of her which was either jasmine perfume or the argan oil for her long jet-black hair. Izumi’s hair wasn’t as dark as her mothers, a trait Mai had told her she had from her father.

“Is he coming back?” Izumi asked as she burrowed her head between Mai’s collarbone and chest.

“Who?”

“Zuko. Is he coming back?” The little girl asked again as she was listening to the heartbeat of her mother.

The mention of his name made her heart beat faster and she was at a loss for words. She felt Izumi’s eyelashes on her chest and the girl waited impatiently for an answer.

“I don’t know.” Was all Mai could tell her. It wasn’t a good of an answer and Mai knew that. She wished she could have told her the truth, but she felt as if it was too late or it’d be a greater struggle for the young girl to understand.

“I hope he comes back. He is nice to us.” Izumi laid her small arms rest around Mai’s shoulders. “He’s like Mr. Gao the landlord.”

Mai mumbled something unintelligible and rested her lips on Izumi’s head again.

“Except Mr. Gao is old and has a beard and Zuko has not.” The little girl giggled, and the sweet sound made Mai smile.

“You like him.” Izumi raised her head and looked Mai in the eyes.

“Mr. Gao?”

“No. Zuko.”

Mai sighed but kept the smile for her little girl. “He’s… nice.”

Izumi shot a serious look at her mother. “But you like him. I know you do.”

Mai didn’t feel like answering her, but silence was not fair. “Maybe. He’s a good friend.”

Izumi rolled her eyes. “I might be young and small but I’m not stupid.”

“Of course, you’re not.” Mai chuckled lightly and stroke Izumi’s hair. “You’re far from it.”

“I see the way you look at him and he looks at you the same way. Friends don’t get gooey when they look at each other.” Izumi sounded grossed out by the word.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Alright now, let’s get you ready and I need to get ready for work.” Mai said and got up from the chair. She was leading Izumi to the bathroom but was stopped for a moment again.

“I think it’s okay if you like him like that.” Izumi said and looked up to her. “If he makes you happy.”

“Thank you darling but I don’t think so…”

Izumi shrugged. A thought occurred to her. “Do you think Zuko knows my dad?”

“Please just brush your teeth.”

 

*

 

Zuko was awaken by a loud nasal shout.

“Hey, cheater!” Azula called out and smacked him with a pillow. “Wake the fuck up!”

“What the fuck Azula?! What’s the matter with you?” Zuko yelled at her in shock.

She mocked him and looked annoyed. “What’s the matter with me? WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU! Why do I have to hear from Ty Lee who heard it from a blind girl who heard it from someone who is not blind that you! Yes, you! You were tongue-fucking a girl in the bar while being with the mother of your illegitimate child!”

Zuko let out a loud groan. “Fuck off Azula!”

“NO! You fuck off! You are a pathetic excuse for a man. I might be called a bitch but even I know…”

“You don’t know a fucking thing and you don’t know what happened, so I advise you to shut the fuck up!” Zuko roared in her face.

Their mother rushed into the bedroom with a bewildered look of disappointment.

“What is the matter with you? Acting like complete savages.” Ursa scolded them. “You two are adults and under my roof I expect you two to act your age.”

“Tell Zuzu here who cheated on his child’s mother.” Azula snorted.

“I DID NOT CHEAT ON MAI!”

“Zuko… What’s the meaning of this?” Ursa said in a calm and soothing voice.

Zuko sighed. “Mai saw another woman kiss me and got the wrong idea.”

Ursa massaged her template as she was trying to gather information.

“Wait, someone kissed you? In front of her?”

“Well, kind of…” Zuko sounded defeated.

Azula shook her head. “Sorry mother but I guess your chance of seeing your grandchild has been numbered to zero.”

Zuko gave her an angry look and tried to control himself from another outburst.

“What I’m not understanding is, who was this girl to begin with?” Ursa asked her son. Demanding to know an answer from him.

“She was a one-night stand. At least, I thought she was, but she kept calling me and trying to hook up, but I didn’t want anything to do with her.”

“Did Mai know about that? Did you sleep with the girl while being with Mai?” Ursa asked again.

“No… I slept with June before I got together with Mai and I, I never told Mai about that.” Zuko rested his head into his hands. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“And another thing.” Azula started. “He might have never told Mai about it, but I heard from Ty Lee who heard it from Mai herself that he disclosed June’s name to her and.” Azula paused to laugh it off. “Shit really hit the fan!”

Ursa sighed. “A woman never wants to hear the name of her partner’s previous lover.”

“Well, Zuzu has never been good with women.” Azula cackled loudly. “Remember that for your next girlfriend Zuzu, July!”

“AZULA!” Zuko roared again and almost chased Azula out of the room. Azula had gotten her dose of laughter as she escaped from his rage.

Ursa sat next to her son and calmed him down. She caressed the scar on his face and kissed his tear stained cheek.

“Darling, please listen to me.”

“I am listening.”

“No.” She turned his cheek towards her. “I want you to listen closely. If this means a lot to you then you can’t just give up. Even if the relationship between you and Mai won’t recover and has soured for good. You have to make it right for your child.”

“She doesn’t even know who I am.” Zuko sighed. “Mai won’t tell her who I am, and she thinks her dad is someone else.” Zuko wanted to give up. He felt like a complete failure and the words of his own father seemed to come true. He’d always remain a failure and he would never amount to anything good in his pathetic excuse for existence.

“You can’t give up. Don’t do this Zuko. I know who you are, and I know what a kind and strong soul you truly are. Both you and your sisters. I know life hasn’t been kind to you lately and I blame myself for it every day. I wish I was there for you and Azula and I wish I could go back in time and save you from the abuse.” Ursa was close to tears when she embraced her son. She strokes his hair and kissed him on the forehead. She knew Zuko had to grow up too fast and he missed out on having a normal childhood but when she looked into his eyes she saw her baby boy, the sweet boy he once was, and that boy still lived inside of him.

“Zuko, don’t repeat my mistakes. You have to try. Do it for Izumi. Break the chain of abuse and talk to Mai. Don’t walk away from it.”

Zuko gave his mother a weak smile. He knew she was right and he had to prove himself. He was going to prove himself for his family and it included Izumi.

 

*

 

With a heavy heart she had dropped Izumi off to school with the knowledge of the father and daughter dance event the school had arranged. She wished she didn’t work double shit otherwise she would have speared Izumi from the event, but her boss, Mr. Dong, had called her and her co-workers into a meeting.

“Ladies!” The fat man said while licking his fingers after finishing his sandwich. “The bar is going in a different direction and I want you all to know this before we announce the big change.”

Mai was sitting right in front of him with his desk between them. Beside her and around her were her co-workers, eager to hear what he had to say. They all pushed Mai to be the spokeswoman for them.

“Uh, well what is it?” Mai asked after being nudged by her co-workers behind her.

“The bar is turning into an exclusive nightclub. For gentlemen of course.” He stroked his greased-up beard and looked at the women.

“You mean…?” One woman to the left of Mai said.

“Uh, yes.” Their boss admitted. “We will serve fresh food, fresh drinks and entertainment.”

“Strippers. You want us to become strippers.” Mai said with clear disgust.

“That’s such an ugly word Ms. Zhao. Let’s call it, erotic dancers.” The boss suggested and looked awfully proud of himself as if he came up with the term all by himself.

The women were far from convinced.

“My name is not Zhao I went back to my maiden name. You know my last name, don’t you?” Mai glared at her boss.

“It doesn’t matter what name you have it’s what our new customers will call you. You’ll have names as Sugar Tits or Candy Lane…”

“Mai can could be called Stretch Marks.” One of the women behind her said and laughed with the remaining co-workers.

“Say that to my face!” Mai turned around and snarled at them. She hated the girls she was working with and she didn’t think highly of her sleazy boss either. She only took the job at his place for the money she needed. She had daydreamed about burning the sleazy place to the ground with all the leering perverted male customers in it.

“Calm down girls. It’s not Mai’s fault she’s deformed down there.” Mr. Dong said and tried to comfort Mai.

“It’s not a deformity!”

“That’s right girls.” Another woman named Dee said. “Mai shouldn’t have to feel bad for having a child. I think you are really brave for doing this.” Dee patted Mai on the shoulder.

“I’m not doing it.” Mai shook her head. “Are you guys really okay with stripping?”

None of the girls were enthusiastic about the idea.  They mumbled something in agreement with each other and in disagreement with Mr. Dong.

“Now wait a minute! Think of it as a promotion. We’ll make double the mount of money and it means higher wages. If you don’t want the money, you’ll stay as a server or get fired. I know some of you girls need the money.”

Mai wanted to bang her head on his desk. She was laying behind in rent and God knew she needed the money to support Izumi.

 

*

 

As the night progressed, Zuko found himself unable to keep himself awake despite his job. He had, for some unknown reason, volunteered to be at the Father and Daughter dance as a host with the other teachers.

“It’s nice of you to support this event coach Zuko.” Principal’s assistant Ling said. “I hope it hasn’t caused any inconvenience.”

Zuko leaned against his chair with an annoyed look mumbled something about work and duty. He watched as the little girls danced with their fathers gleefully. He hated seeing happy people when he himself was upset. There were different kind of fathers. Some young, some old. Some were bald, and some had heads full of hair. Some fat and some skinny. All different kinds of men with their young daughters, creating memories.

“Hey Zuko!” Aang called out to his friend with his daughter Kya on his shoulders. “Nice to see you here.”

“Uh, hey Aang and Kya.” Zuko muttered. “Having a good time?”

“Yeah! We are having so much fun!” Kya said and hugged Aang’s head. She was wearing a blue dress and they could tell Katara had made her hair for the special occasion.

“Where’s Izumi?” Zuko asked, realizing Izumi hadn’t been seen during the event.

“She left the room.” Kya pointed to the exit from the gym auditorium. “I think she was bored.”

Zuko hummed something and thanked her. He excused himself from his friend and Kya to look for Izumi.

It wasn’t hard to find her. He followed the silent sobbing of a girl and found Izumi hidden behind the lockers.

“Izumi?” Zuko whispered to not scare the girl. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she managed to smile when seeing Zuko.

“Zuko!” She reached her arms out to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Hey, kid. I’ve missed you so much.” Zuko picked her up and hugged her. “Why are you crying?” He asked.

“My dad never showed up.” Izumi started to cry again and held onto Zuko. Her small arms clutched on to his shoulders.

“Where’s Mai? Where’s your mom?” Zuko sounded upset.

“Ah-At work. S-she was supposed to pick me.” Izumi wailed in Zuko’s arms. She came to be calmer in his embrace.

“I guess, she’ll be here soon.” Zuko comforted her. “C’mon, don’t cry. We can have fun together.” Zuko said and smiled at her. “Who did your hair? I like those braids.”

“Mommy did. She does my hair all the time.” Izumi said, still clinging onto Zuko.

“Of course, she did.” Zuko mumbled. “Let’s have some fun together. Do you want to, uhm… Dance?”

Izumi shook her head. “Not out there.” She pointed to the other room were disco lights and music was being played. “The other girls make fun of me.”

“Alright, let’s dance then?” Zuko put Izumi down and let the girl put her feet on top of his.

Her small hands held onto his bigger ones and she let out a giggle.

“You have big feet Zuko.” Izumi said with a sweet giggle as Zuko led the dance.

“Adults often have bigger feet.” He said with a reassuring smile.

To see her go from the sad little girl to a glowing and gleeful child was heartwarming. When she laughed all his worries and stress went away and seemed forgotten. He remembered his mother words and it became a mantra for him. _Do it for her._

Even if he had missed 6 years of her life and those 6 years were never going coming back and he was adamant to make up for lost time. The sweet moments they had together made them forget the time and place. It was only a matter of time when Mai would show up.

 

Mai had been coming in late and stressed herself to the point she felt dizziness when she tried to find Izumi in the crowd.

She was greeted by the principal’s assistant, Mrs. Ling when she walked into the gym auditorium.

“Ah, Miss…”

“Mai.” She forced a smile. “Just call me Mai. Mrs. Ling I can’t seem to find my daughter.” Mai said, she knew the older woman was eying on her work uniform in a disapproving manner.

“Well, she seemed to be bored. We both understand that as such event doesn’t seem to fit her…”

“Yes, yes. I get it. I know.” Mai said with a sharp yet cold tone. She was not one to yell or in any way raise her voice, but she made her annoyance and aggression known in a whole different way.

“My daughter doesn’t have, in the traditional sense, a father. That is alright. I don’t need to explain my life history nor my daughter’s to you nor to the other mothers. I know, you don’t have to say anything to defend them or yourself. I know of the passive aggressive conversations and I know of the condescending way you look at me and yes, I also know how you pity my daughter. She doesn’t need it, she’s doing very well as a matter of fact. But I do pity you and the rest of the, and I use this term loosely, adult ladies who seem to have nothing special going on in your life and nothing seem excite you, perhaps not even your own husband and children, since the only thrill you get out of your miserable lives is to talk about me and my daughter. Now, I’m on my way to find my daughter.” Mai finished her small yet icy speech and left the woman speechless and flabbergasted by Mai’s behavior.

Mai muttered something about taking Izumi out of the school and she went to look for Izumi in the locker room. Perhaps she was hiding again or playing one of her games. She was surprised to hear the laughing voices coming from there.

There she saw them, hand in hand, dancing together like any father and daughter as the slow music was playing. Zuko lifted Izumi and carried her around with the music and joked around with her.

“Can you do another mom impression?” Izumi begged Zuko and patted his cheek.

“Your mom? She’s difficult to do.” Zuko laughed, he gave it a shot and mimicked a feminine monotone voice.

“Hey, my name is Mai. I had fun once and it was terrible. I want to ban fun things like Mortal Kombat, so everyone is just as miserable as I am.” Zuko finished and chuckled at Izumi’s laughter.

“Having fun, I see. I hate to ruin it, like I always do.” Mai interrupted them and found some pleasure with how startled Zuko looked.

“Mom!” Izumi jumped down from Zuko’s embrace and to the arms of Mai. “Me and Zuko had so much fun!”

“I can see that.” Mai planted a kiss on Izumi’s cheek. “Go get your things. We are going home.” Mai told Izumi and the girl rushed to get her schoolbag, leaving Mai and Zuko alone in the locker room.

“Well, this is awkward.” Zuko gave out a flustered smile. Mai didn’t seem to care for it but Zuko was not going to let her silence speak.

“Mai, I really wanted to talk to you about what happened and that girl, she was just someone I knew before you and Izumi came into my life, but I understand if you hate me and your reaction was…”

“I don’t hate you.” Mai said, looking at another direction.

“What? But you were upset and mad at me?”

“That was my reaction in the heat of the moment.” Mai turned around and faced him. “But I can’t seem to hate you.” Her delivery was cool and collected.

“Still, I’m sorry for all of this. I never wanted to hurt you or ruin our chances for normalcy.” Zuko’s voice trembled when he walked closer towards her.

Mai nodded. She could feel his touch before their skins would actually meet. “It might take some time.”

“I’m alright with that.” Zuko said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

Her lips formed a smile and knowing Zuko was too nervous to make a move. She laid her arms around his back and hugged him tightly to his surprise. Inhaling his scent that lingered on his shirt.

“So…” Zuko blushed. “Does this mean you actually don’t hate me anymore?” He knew the answer already, but he wanted clear confirmation.

“It means I actually kind of like you.” Mai said and felt his strong arms around her waist.

Zuko was blushing even more than before. “I… I really like your outfit.”

“It’s my work uniform so don’t get any ideas.”

“No, no I mean… Well, your skirt is really short.” Zuko wanted to touch her bottom but remembered his place and surrounding.

 


	10. Izumi's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE MODERN AU FIC IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE. It might not make sense if you haven't read the first fic but I will try to explain.
> 
> Last encounter between Zuko and Mai ended far from good terms. It's been 6 years since their separation and Zuko never knew what happened to Mai and their unborn child but now his past is coming back to bite him in the butt. They think they have moved on from each other but something inside of them is telling otherwise.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit rushed but I apologize.

Izumi was almost screaming with happiness when Mai had informed her that Zuko was coming over for a visit.

“Please stop… Please stop screaming.” Mai sighed and felt a migraine attack incoming.

“I want to show him my new toys I got from grandma and grandpa!” Izumi ran off to her room.

“Izumi. Listen, it is important. Zuko is coming over for an important talk. I need you to stay in your room and… play Fortnite! Play all the Fortnite you want until I call for you.” Mai kissed her daughter’s forehead and tried to calm her down.

“What are you going to talk about? Why can’t I be there?” Izumi asked, and Mai’s headache was getting worse.

Mai massaged her templates with both hands and looked down to see Izumi. She let out another sigh.

“It’s an adult conversation and not suitable for the ears of children.” Mai explained. “Also, there will be a surprise for you later today and if you behave…”

“WHAT IS IT?!” Izumi let out an excited scream.

“Stop screaming! Listen, you have to behave. I can’t tell you because then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Mai smiled and shooed Izumi into her room.

She waited patiently for him to arrive and for every 10-minute interval she checked on Izumi who had gone from playing her games to falling asleep on her own bed with her headphones still on. She walked into the small tidied up room to properly put Izumi to rest. She was relieved Izumi took after her when it came to cleanliness. She took off her headphones that were once a gift from Kei Lo and laid a pillow under her head.

“I’m sorry I was never honest with you.” Mai whispered to the sound asleep girl. Excitement had taken its toll and exhausted her. “But I hope you know how proud we are of you. My little sunshine.” Mai kissed her daughter’s forehead stroked her hair. Wishing was futile but she hoped she could do better by her in the future.

She let out a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang.

“Hey.” Zuko said with a crooked smile. In one hand he held a bag of what Mai thought to be groceries.

“Nice of you to come.” Mai greeted him with a hug. Perhaps Zuko expected something else as the hug startled him,

“I got you some fruit tarts. I remember exactly how you like them.”

Mai’s ear turned red as she accepted the bag from his hands. “After all those years? You remembered?”

“I did and I also re-.” Zuko didn’t manage to end his sentence when Mai leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She laid the bag on the table and sat down, waiting for him to join her.

“I know you’ve been kissed on the cheek before there’s no need to act surprised. Just my way of saying thanks.” Mai looked him up and down with a secretive smile.

“I thought you wanted to take things slow.” Zuko dragged out a chair for himself. He enjoyed the sight that was right in front of him. She was wearing a red tank top with no sign of makeup and it revealed her glowing pale skin. Her eyes seemed to be more radiant without makeup and the light grey circles around her eyes naturalized her look. Zuko noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra either and the tank top perfectly exhibited her breasts. Zuko didn’t want to embarrass himself and averted his eyes but Mai didn’t seem to mind.

“Aren’t we taking things slow? I only kissed your cheek it’s not like I… Nevermind.” She looked over at Izumi’s room. “She’s still asleep.”

“She is? Well, what did you want to see me for?” Zuko questioned her.

“I think it’s time we tell her the truth. We can’t hide this any longer from her.” Mai laid it out simply and it seemed to surprise Zuko.

“I don’t know about you, but wouldn’t it be a bit startling for her? Hey, by the way here’s your dad it’s Zuko your pal from school.” Zuko said condescending.

Mai rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of him.

“You don’t have to worry. Yes, it might be a lot to take in, but I know what you’re thinking.” She said and extended her hand to him. “You’re a great father. Just by being you.”

A reassuring half smile appeared on his lips. “Maybe.”

“No. Don’t say maybe.” Mai approached his side of the table. “She loves you and having you as a father would be every girl’s dream.” Mai caressed his scar. “We might have our differences and issues, but I don’t want anyone else to be the father of my child.”

Zuko’s hands found themselves around her waist. “You really think so?”

“Yes, dumb-dumb.” Mai rested her finger on his chin. The tender embraces developed into intimate territory and as their lips touched slightly Zuko let out a chuckle.

“What about taking things slow?”

“I am taking things slow.” Mai left a small kiss on his lips. “But I don’t want to hear her name anymore.”

“Who?” Zuko was too into the kiss to remember who she was talking about.

Mai let out a giggle and left another kiss on his lips.

Izumi interrupted their sweet moment.

“What are you doing?” Izumi was grossed out by the spectacle in front of her.

“I… I was just checking Zuko’s teeth. Open your mouth.” She addressed Zuko.

“What?”

“I said…. Open your mouth.” She ordered him through gritting teeth. She was pleased when he did what was ordered. “Look, what a nice clean mouth.”

Izumi wasn’t fully convinced but she was happy to see Zuko in their kitchen. She skipped in between them and hugged Zuko.

“Zuko, do you want to play Mortal Kombat with me?” Izumi asked and looked into his eyes. It surprised Zuko how she never seemed to be taken back by his scar. It didn’t terrify her or confuse her, it was as if it wasn’t there.

“Honey, we had decided something else, but I think you’ll have time to play later on.” Mai told Izumi.

“What is it? What are we doing?” Izumi looked at Mai and then to Zuko. She didn’t seem worried or fully interested. She wanted to stay at home with them.

Zuko looked at Mai, wanting her to take over from here.

“Izumi, listen. I can’t really tell you right now, but I want you to come with us to the park. I promise its something that will excite you.” Mai cupped Izumi’s cheeks as she tried to explain to her what was going on without leaving out too much information.

“Is this the surprise?” Izumi asked, her eyes glowed with excitement and was followed by a mischievous smirk.

“Yes! Isn’t it Zuko?”

“Uh, sure?” Zuko said as Izumi climbed on top of his shoulders. “Whatever the surprise is…”

Mai sent Izumi off to her room to get dressed and she went to her own room to change. Zuko was left alone in the kitchen until Mai poked her head out.

“Aren’t you coming? I have to explain a few things to you.”

Zuko walked awkwardly over to her room and was shocked to see her nude as she tried to find something proper to wear.

“That’s a nice surprise.” Zuko said with a smirk and tried to look the other way.

“Ha-ha.” Mai said monotonal. ” I need to tell you of my plan.” She continued and looked right at him. “Zuko, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“It’s a bit difficult when you’re standing naked in front of me.” He muttered, trying to hide his arousal from her.

“You’re so immature. As if you’ve never seen a naked woman before.” She sighed and put on her bra. “Look at me now.”

Zuko turned around to see her. Wearing a bra didn’t change much but he suddenly had this fantasy of ripping it off from her.

“We are going to the park because I am going to tell Izumi her father is there to see her, and the twist is you’ll be there to greet her.”

“Why do I feel like this is going to go to shit.” Zuko started to complain. “What will I say?”

“Everything you’ve always wanted to say to her?” Mai shrugged. “It’s not that hard. You’ll do great. I know you because you’re smart and gentle…”

“Hey, cool scars.” Zuko pointed at her hips and seemed mesmerized by the marks on her thighs and hips.

Mai let out a sigh in frustration. “I had a baby, remember?”

“Right, I should remember because I am the father.” Zuko said in confidence. “I’ll practice my Darth Vader impression and I’ll say, Izumi, I am your father!” Zuko lowered his voice and deepened it to match the iconic film villain.

“Alright, calm down. Don’t overdo it.”

 

*

 

Mai had sent Zuko away with the instructions of the plans ahead. She didn’t want to show any sign of anxiousness as she knew Izumi picked up on such things very quickly. She drove them to the park through the whole ride Izumi had questioned her about the surprise and Mai finally gave in.

“Izumi, I know this might be shocking or maybe too much for you to handle but it’s about our family.” Mai said after parking the car. “Listen to me carefully but this might change our lives for good.”

“Is it, is it dad?”

Mai licked her lips and nodded. “Your dad is here but he wants to surprise you.”

Izumi looked worried at her mother. “In the park?”  

Mai hummed and started to look for her hidden cigarette package. She quickly reminded herself that Izumi was still in the car with her.

“He’s waiting right by the fountain but if you want I could go with you…”

“No!” Izumi called out and looked out the car window. The tone of her voice surprised Mai but she didn’t find a reason to berate her. She wanted to hug her tightly and kiss her cheeks, but her fingers were fixed on the wheel of her car.

“You don’t want me to go with you?” Mai almost sounded hurt.

Izumi shook her head but then quickly changed her mind. “Only a bit but not any longer.” Izumi tugged Mai’s sleeve before they headed out. Mai had managed to hide the cigarette pack in her pocket. When they advanced to the fountain in the middle of the park, Izumi pushed Mai aside. She was ready to walk over to the bench, but Mai had to ask her again to be sure.

“Do you really want to go by yourself? If you feel like it, I could hold your hand and…”

“I said no.” The 6-year old let out a whine in annoyance. Mai gave up and promised to stay waiting at the nearest tree.

 Izumi turned around to see her mother before she actually made her way to the bench.

“You can do it.” Mai mouthed to her. “Go on.”

Izumi walked over to the bench with the comfort knowing she was under her mother’s watchful eye. Unbeknownst to them, they hadn’t realized that Izumi had eavesdropped on Mai and Zuko’s early conversation, but she liked being tricky and led them believe she was still clueless.

Zuko was standing by the other side of the fountain. In a hurry he finished his cigarette and stomped it to the earthy ground. This was going to be life changing and he was going to make everything right. He took a deep breathe and let both of his hands slide down his hair and took the first steps. He saw her sitting on the brown bench. Looking rather bored and seeing that Mai had done her hair in elaborate odango buns.

“I’m just going to grab the bull by the horns and do this.” He mumbled and marched over to Izumi.

_That’s my daughter. My own flesh and blood. Don’t fuck this up Zuko…_

“Hey, kiddo!” Zuko waved his hand when he got Izumi’s attention. Her smile lightened up her once bored face.

“Hi Zuko!” Izumi shouted happily. She scooched over for him, letting him sit right next to her.

_Where the fuck do I go from here?_

“Waiting for someone… special, maybe?” Zuko gulped.

“I think so. Can we go home and play games?” She started dragging his arm. Surprising him even more than before.

“What? Don’t you want to…? I mean, your dad?” Zuko was astonished by the indifference of Izumi.

Izumi got up from the bench and kept dragging on Zuko to come with her. “It’s alright… Zuko.” She grinned and jumped into his lap.

“Alright? I mean, you came to see your dad and I’m…” Zuko looked across the park and saw Mai standing by the tree.

“I know.” Izumi snuggled into his shirt. “I might be young but I’m not stupid.”

“You know?! Mai!” Zuko called out for Mai who came running.

“What did you say? What did you do?” Mai asked them both worried. “Zuko! Why can’t you just…” Mai groaned in frustration.

Izumi laughed at them both.

“She says she knows.” Zuko said and turned around to make Izumi face her mother.

Mai raised one eyebrow in utter confusion. “Izumi, what do you mean you know?”

“I heard you two talk and I knew it was true.” Izumi looked at Mai with a big smile. Showing her missing teeth. “Zuko is my dad!”

“Oh, honey.” Mai said with tears in her eyes.

“I really wanted you to be my dad. I prayed every night that if my dad was coming he was going to be exactly like you and be as much as fun and nice as you.”

Zuko pulled Izumi in for a tight long hug. Izumi held on to his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I’m never going away ever again, you hear that? I’m staying right here with you forever.” Zuko felt a tear run down his cheek. He noticed Mai was sitting right next to them, shedding happy tears herself, Zuko laid one arm around Mai and held her into the now group hug.

“Dad…” Izumi said and patted his cheeks with her small hands. “Mom, see, my wishes come true.”

Mai nodded without saying anything. She leaned her head against Zuko’s shoulder and looked at Izumi with prideful eyes.

“So, what do we do now?” Zuko asked his family.

“Mortal Kombat!” Izumi yelled out and it startled her parents.

Mai’s smile withered away, and she sighed in disappointment.

“Let’s go home and play some father and daughter Mortal Kombat then!” Zuko boomed with enthusiasm and let Izumi sit on top of his shoulders.

“Why can’t we do something everyone enjoys?” Mai tried to suggest.

Both Zuko and Izumi voted her down in an instant. Zuko finally had his family.

 

 

 


	11. Girls Night Out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai, Azula and Ty Lee have a girls night out. One thing leads to another and something maybe very horrible happens. Who knows.
> 
> This and part 2 are filler chapters. Next chapter includes Zuko and Sokka.

Mai noticed Izumi sleeping comfortably on Zuko’s chest and decided their long overdue nap time was over.

“Zuko! Wake up. Wake up Zuko!” Mai bend over and patted his cheek.

“What?” He said in a sleepy voice. “What happened?”

“Your naptime is over. Izumi, darling, wake up.” Mai stroked Izumi’s hair and the little girl let out a groan.

When Zuko could fully open his eyes, he was surprised by Mai’s choice of clothing. A tight fitted black dress that showed her figure and cleavage much to his liking. It even surprised Izumi whom had never seen her mother in such style before.

“Well, what’s the special occasion?” Zuko asked flirtatiously and sat up from lying down on the couch for too long. Izumi said nothing but stared at her mother.

“Azula, Ty Lee and I have decided to go out tonight. I put this old thing on and wanted to ask you what you think.” Mai answered carelessly and gave a small turn for him to see the backless side.

The words Azula and going out didn’t sound well for Zuko. Especially when she was dressed in such a provocative way. He was used seeing Mai in more conservative clothing.

“I guess I’d better get dressed.” Zuko said and stood up only to be stopped by Mai who put her hands on his shoulders.

“No, you see, this is a girls night out. I thought you’d stay home with Izumi and have that nice father and daughter bonding you’ve talked so much about.” She said with a smile and hoped Zuko would understand.

“You think that’s a good idea?” Zuko crossed his arms in defiance. “I mean, where did you think you were going?”

Mai didn’t appreciate his tone nor his stance but answered him calmly. “To a club Azula knows about.”

“A club? You know who hangs out in clubs, do you?”

“Here we go again…”

“Other guys! Yes, guys who want to get frisky and they’ll see you girls and won’t leave you alone and then you’ll look away and whoops someone put something in your drink!” Zuko explained in such vibrant way it even had Mai impressed.

“I’ll make sure to be careful.” Mai said with slight annoyance.

“Careful is not enough. You need a man.”

“A man? I’ve managed years without a man and what makes you think I can’t take care of myself?” Mai wasn’t backing down from this and neither was Zuko. They seemed to have forgotten that Izumi was still sitting on the couch and listening to their conversation with excitement.

“I’m just saying, the way you look…”

“What’s wrong with the way I look?” Mai interrupted and was starting to get upset with him.

“I mean… You’re showing off too much skin. It could raise eyebrows with other men.” Zuko was sounding determined and stretched his back. He thought he had the upper hand until Izumi got herself involved.

“Daddy thinks you look naked!”

“No, I don’t!” Zuko protested but it was too late. Mai understood it perfectly.

“You think I’m dressed like a… Izumi go to your room.” Mai turned around to face Izumi.

“But mom…”

“You heard me.” Mai didn’t look amused and glared at Izumi until she left for her room and Mai’s glaring eyes turned back to Zuko.

“You think I’m dressed like a slut.” She finished her sentence.

Zuko didn’t appreciate that accusation but he didn’t know how to defend himself from it without sounding like a complete fool.

“No, I don’t. I think you’re too provocative and take it from a guy. They will stare at you and make you uncomfortable.”

“I see what’s going on. You’re jealous. You were happy and flirty the moment you thought this.” She gestured to herself. “Was for your own entertainment but knowing now that I’m taking some time to enjoy myself with my friends you suddenly changed.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to hang out with your friends. Even if that friend is Azula but I’m just worried that guys…”

“Stop worrying.” Mai put her arms around him. “You know me, and you should know to trust me. It’s just a few drinks and then I’ll be home.” Mai pressed her body against his. Implying what she’d be home for.

Zuko grinned at the thought of it. “I guess I’ll just wait in bed…”

“Good.” Her lips softly touched his briefly. “Then you’ll have a great time with Izumi and even greater time when I’m back.”

“Wait. Before you leave I have to test how tight this dress sits on you.” Zuko hugged Mai and let his free hand travel down her buttocks. He gave it a squeeze and said; “Nope, too tight.”

“You’re a moron.” She pushed him away with a smile.

 

*

 

Azula and Ty Lee were right on time to pick up Mai which only further annoyed Zuko. Azula was going to make her presence very clear to him and she was enjoying every minute of it.

“So, Zuzu. We are here to pick up Mai so if you could unlock the prison cell you keep her in we’d be very grateful.” Azula said with a scornful grin.

“You better not do anything stupid.” Zuko said through gritting teeth.

“No worries Zuko!” Ty Lee was usually this excited and bubbly. “We are going to have so much fun and you will have nothing to worry about!”

Zuko wasn’t fully convinced. He had reasons not to trust Azula.

“Aunt Azula!” Izumi came running their living room and into the arms of Azula.

“Hey, sweetie.” Azula said and noticed the room being surprised by her soft nature towards Izumi. “What? What are you looking at?” She asked Ty Lee and Zuko.

“Can I come with you?”

“Oh, sweetie…”

“Absolutely not!” Zuko said and was muttering in his chair like a berated child.

“When you’re a bit older. You and I are going to have so much fun.” Azula planted a kiss on Izumi’s nose and put the young girl down.

Mai came from the bedroom wearing the same dress but with black heels and her makeup ready for the night out. Zuko was speechless. He hadn’t seen Mai this dolled up before. She looked like a completely different person yet the same. She wasn’t hiding her face behind the black hair and she was wearing a jeweled hairband which opened up her face and highlighted her tawny colored eyes.

“Mommy you look different!” Izumi said with a big smile.

“Good or bad?” Mai asked her and seemed insecure.

“You look pretty! What did you do to your bangs?”

“I put it up with the headband. I know, I look very different but different is good sometimes, isn’t it? I don’t want to look exactly the same now that we are going out.” Mai explained with a slight amount of insecurity in her voice. She looked over at Zuko and wanted his opinion.

“What do you think?” She asked him.

“Y-You look…” Zuko stuttered.

“You look decent.” Azula said and was headed to the door with Ty Lee following her. “Can we leave now? C’mon Mai.”

“Well?” Mai asked Zuko.

“You’re…. Beautiful.” Zuko said with a sincere calm. Only Mai could bring that calm inside of him.

“Okay. I think I’m going to throw up.” Azula said loudly. “Are you two done? I want my sambuca and I want it now!”

Mai gave Izumi a kiss on the cheek and made the girl promise to behave and then a kissed Zuko on the lips.

“Promise you’ll behave too.”

“I’ll try…”

“They look so cute together.” Ty Lee said with beaming eyes as Mai and Zuko embraced each other.

“I literally swallowed my throw up right now.” Azula rolled her eyes. She sighed a relief when Mai came along and waved goodbye to Zuko and Izumi.

 

“So, where are we going?” Mai asked Ty Lee who looked happily over at Azula who was starting the car.

“A place called the Blue Dragon. An exclusive club for exclusive people or at least, you know, me.” Azula said boastfully with a giggle. “We’ll park the car at the 24-hour parking lot since I figured we are all drinking.”

Mai nodded at Azula’s inclination. Good of her to think it through. The drive wasn’t long, but Mai couldn’t help but to think of Zuko and Izumi. What they were doing, would the manage a night without her and even if the night was for relaxation with friends she missed Izumi and would have rather put up with Izumi’s antics than getting wasted with Azula.

“Here we are girls! Remember if someone ugly tries to hit on me, you two are my lesbian lovers.” Azula said and it sounded more like an order.

“Why both of us?” Mai asked her.

“Because then the uglies will know that I am taken and also would never give them the slightest attention as I am busy with the two of you.” Azula explained and to her it must have sounded like an amazing idea.

“Maybe we should practice kissing!” Ty Lee suggested happily.

“Maybe not.” Mai snapped and got out of the car.

The theme of the club was the oriental east meeting west with flashing neon lights wherever they went.

“Remember what I told you girls. Only let the uglies buy you a drink but if it gets too heavy remember, you are lesbians and in love with me.” Azula was awfully proud of herself. The blue neon light complimented her very well.

“What if he’s good looking?” Ty Lee asked Azula.

“Then.” Azula corrected her red sultry dress to highlight her cleavage. “You don’t know me.”

“Oh, I hope to meet someone handsome tonight. Mai, would you be lesbian with me if the guy is bad news?”

Mai rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. The loud thumping music had them shout out the words to each other.

“It would be an honor to be a lesbian with you.” Mai forced a smile at her friend.

Azula seemed to have made her way to the bar after noticing a group of decent looking men. Leaving Mai and Ty Lee alone to get their own sambucas.

“So, you and Zuko.” Ty Lee said and sipped her sambuca with a pink straw. “Are you guys serious now?”

“I don’t know.” Mai said loudly. “I think we are. I mean, I guess since we have Izumi and I do like him a lot.”

“Then what? You guys are so cute together!”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m rushing it a bit since I just got out of a relationship with Kei Lo.” Mai tapped her fingers on her glass of half finished sambuca.

“Speaking of Kei Lo.” Ty Lee said with a childish smirk. “That guy behind us have been making eyes at you ever since we sat down here.”

Mai turned around and saw the young man, probably younger than her, making eyes and raising his glass at her as a way to say hello.

“Not my type.” Mai said unbothered and turned around again.

“Oh, right. He doesn’t have that third-degree burn covering half of his face.” Ty Lee said and was already getting tipsy by one sambuca.

“Ha-Ha.” Mai said and felt the presence of the young man behind them.

“Hello ladies.” He said. “Can I buy you a drink?” He asked Mai and Ty Lee had to hold her glass in front of her face to hide her uncontrollable grinning.

“It’s alright. I’ve got one right here.” Mai said with indifference and gestured to the drink in her hand.

“Well…” He leaned against the bar and was getting closer to Mai. “You might want to finish that one soon.” He made a clicking sound with his tongue and winked at her.

“Remember what Zuko said!” Ty Lee said in her tipsy state.

“Who’s Zuko? Someone I should watch out for?” The guy said and licked his lips. Mai was having enough of him and Ty Lee wasn’t getting the lesbian hints as she was too busy giggling and being stuck in her little perfect Ty Lee world.

“Look, dude.” Mai said with a deep voice. “You’d be surprised who Zuko is.” Mai said, sounding mannish and winked at the guy to get the hint.

“Oh, shit. You’re a…”

“Yeah, my good bitch. Didn’t want to shock ya.” Mai finished and watched as the young man quickly walked away from them. Mai sighed with disgust as the man walked off.

“Oh, wow Mai. For a moment you even fooled me!” Ty Lee said impressed by Mai’s skills.

The night was going well until Azula called for their backup. She had gotten into a verbal altercation with another young woman about a certain boyfriend whom Azula had made advances at. Ty Lee ran off to help Azula while Mai didn’t move from her place. She ordered another bailey liquor shot and calmly finished it as Ty Lee and Azula were on their way to get thrown out of the club. It was then Mai reacted with an irritated moan.

“Do you know who we are? Of course, you don’t! Otherwise you would not dare to treat me like this!” Azula protested as she and Ty Lee were escorted out from the building.

“Quiet princess.” The bouncer said and forced them out.

“Oh, wow. My first barfight and the first time I’ve been forcibly removed from a club!” Ty Lee said and clapped her hands with enthusiasm. “Where’s Mai?”

“Get your dirty hands off of me! You are sickening scum!” Azula hissed at the man as they were lead out to the dark cold. Mai came running after them.

“What the hell did you do?” Mai was far impressed with Azula’s behavior.

“Me? I did nothing but defend myself from some rabid bitch and Mr. Gorilla here thinks he could just lay his hands on us. Fucking jerk.”

“Yeah.” Ty Lee said and stood by Azula.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” The bouncer asked Azula which led Azula to a flying rage.

“YEAH AND I SUCK A LOT OF DICKS TOO. YOU IDIOT!”

Mai had to pull Azula away from the entrance before she would jump at the bouncer. “Sorry, sir. My friend has had too much to drink it seems.” Mai glared at Azula and didn’t find anything about this amusing. She wished she had stayed at home with Zuko and Izumi instead.

“What a night. Sorry it had to end this quickly, but I had fun!” Ty Lee raised her arms in the air.

“Fuck this place. I’m not going back.” Azula stumbled to her car. “Ok, so who’s driving?”

Mai raised her hand as she was the least drunk of the girls. She was at least happy she was going to get home to Zuko.

“Hey!” A voice called for them. Two men around their age group approached them.

“Don’t talk to them Azula. Just don’t say a word…” Mai whispered to Azula.

“Hello boys.” Azula defied Mai. Mai let out a groan. “Why aren’t you inside?” They were stylish and handsome, it looked like they came from money. All good indications for Azula.

“We’ve checked this place out before. It got nothing on the place we are going.” The buff guy of them said.

“Yeah, we know the hottest place in town.” The skinny one said. “We noticed you girls and you seem to have a spark in you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Azula. This is Ty Lee and Miss Moody here is Mai.” Azula presented them.

Ty Lee waved at the young men.

“We’re Chan and Ruon-Jian.” The pair introduced themselves as.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYBE ZUKO WAS RIGHT.


	12. Girls Night Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well shit." - Mai.

Zuko brought Izumi with him to Katara’s place to voice his complaints and uncertain feelings of Mai being out late that night. Katara had no interest in the discussion but by the goodness of her heart and hospitality invited him and his daughter in to her and Aang’s home. Lucky for Zuko, Sokka was there to hear him out.

Zuko had waited until Izumi had run off with Kya and Bumi to play.

“Okay, listen. Hear me out. I have legitimate reasons to voice my dislike of Mai going out.” He said with full determination.

Katara let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes at him. Sokka nodded along with every word Zuko said.

“Mai was the girl you cheated on?” Sokka asked to get the full picture.

“I did not cheat on Mai! Also, that’s not the point. I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Zuko gestured with his finger in the air.

Katara was not one to hold her tongue for too long. She had to voice her opinion.

“Zuko, leave Mai alone. She deserves going out with her friends just like you go out with Sokka.”

“She’s got a point.” Sokka said.

“What? I’m not saying she shouldn’t go out all I’m saying is that I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to them. Sokka, you understand?” Zuko reached out to his friend in hopes to get support.

“Ugh…Yeah! Yeah… Very bad things could happen to them.”

“Are you two their bodyguards or something?” Katara asked them both. “You think women are so helpless that they can’t go anywhere without having a man protecting them? Grow up! Both of you!” Katara scolded Zuko and Sokka.

“Hey! I didn’t say anything.” Sokka defended himself from his younger sister.

“But you agree with him? Honestly, why am I allowing such talk under my roof?” Katara sighed and went to do the dishes.

“I know you don’t understand. It’s just that I have a bad feeling and my feelings usually end up being right. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel a connection to Mai and I can’t rest until I know she, Azula and Ty Lee are safe.” Zuko explained calmly but Katara didn’t seem to buy it. Sokka however had a brilliant idea of his own.

“I know what we can do. We’ll just go look for them and see if they are okay. How many clubs are there in this city? Like just a few? We’d find them, and you’ll see that Mai and your sister are fine.” Sokka said proudly.

“You are suggesting stalking?” Katara was annoyed but she didn’t know what to do with them. If she threw them out they might as well do as Sokka suggested.

“It’s not stalking if they aren’t aware.”

Zuko was contemplating it. “There’s a sacrifice.”

Katara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I knew Sokka was dumb but you two together make the dumbest team ever.”

“Maybe if Aang comes along we won’t be as dumb.” Sokka snapped his fingers.

“Going where? Where are we going?” Aang poked his head out from the other room like an excited child.

“Aang! No. We are not going anywhere! Zuko, for once in your life, be reasonable!” Katara desperately tried to get to him to understand but to no avail. He and Sokka had decided it wasn’t going to hurt anyone of them. Katara admitted defeat and the happily frantic Izumi was glad to sleepover at Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang’s.

 

*

 

“You girls should definitely come with us. We are on the VIP list at The Black Dungeon.” Ruon-Jian said and slicked back his hair.

“The Black Dungeon?” Ty Lee asked surprised. None of them had heard about the place before.

“An underground exclusive club. Made to look like a dungeon but it has the sickest bars in the whole city.” Chan said with laid his eyes on Azula. “You should be there.”

“We really should be headed home…” Mai tried in vain but was interrupted by Azula.

“Home? Are you serious? We’re coming. Count us in!” Azula spoke for the whole group. She looked back at Mai and reaffirmed her that the night was still young.

All three of them sat down at the backseat of Chan’s sportscar. Whoever had this kind of money had to be interesting enough to get to know according to Azula. Both she and Ty Lee were excited to be escorted as celebrities to their VIP booth with Chan and Ruon-Jian but except for Mai.

Ruon-Jian looked back at her from his passenger seat. Noticing the bored look on her face as she looked out the moving window.

“See you got a tattoo on your finger.” Ruon-Jian pointed towards her hand. “Nice. Who’s Izumi?”

The way he pronounced her name was not sitting well with her.

“My daughter.” Mai said with a lack of interest to him.

“No way.” Chan chuckled as he drove. “You’re a mom?” He looked at the rear mirror to see Mai.

Azula decided to speak for Mai. “Yes, she is. A total MILF.”

Mai blushed as the two strange men laughed their perverted laughs. Mai was not amused with Azula, far from it.

“What are you doing?” She asked her. A mixture of a hiss and a whisper. Azula shrugged as if it was nothing.

“Helping you get laid?” She said, as if she was doing Mai a favor.

“I don’t want to get laid. What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, sure. You are totally satisfied with Zuko’s shrimp.” Azula cackled and had Ty Lee let out a small giggle.

Mai murmured about never going out with them again.

 

They seemed to be treated like royalty when they were escorted inside with Chan and Ruon-Jian. This is what Azula knew she always deserved. Walking passed the less fortunate people who were standing in the cold to get their chance to come in. She felt perfect.

They got to their booth while being told to wait until the men would come back with their drinks. The blue neon light reflected on their faces and it was nice having their own space free from the sweating drunks on the dancefloor. Only Mai was ready to leave.

“Ugh, what are we even doing here.” Mai complained.

“Having the time of our life? You should relax. People are dying to get into this club and imagine what they’d do to get VIP treatment!” Azula said and relaxed on the white shining couch. “Ugh, they are too slow with our drinks.”

Mai rolled her eyes and decided to not a say word anymore. She was going to accept that this is how the night was going. She didn’t appreciate being called uptight and boring by Ty Lee and Azula. She wanted to prove herself that she was still young and could have fun.

“Uhm, guys?” Ty Lee called for their attention. “Glad your little bickering is over but look at that!” Ty Lee pointed at a black wooden table with lines of white powder on top.

“Holy fucking shit!” Azula exclaimed and got up from the couch. “They got coke here?”

Mai looked over her shoulder and sighed. “Obviously that’s not cocaine.”

Ty Lee didn’t dare to poke at it but there were straws and rolled up paper left unattended next to it. Making it look authentic to her eyes.

“I don’t know but why…”

“You really think they’d leave this much amount of ‘cocaine’ right for everyone to see? Don’t be such a fool Ty, it’s probably baby powder or something to get a rise out of people. This whole place is made to get out a rise out of people.” Mai explained calmly and was certain of her standpoint.

“Well shit, look who is Miss Know-it-All.” Azula mocked Mai. “How do you know it’s not coke?”

“I’ve seen baby powder before and it’s most likely that and if not, it’s baking powder. No one actually leaves cocaine out like this!”

Ty Lee did not like to see her friends fight. She excused herself to go check on the Chan and Ruon-Jian. Out of everyone they should know what was lying there on the table.

“If you are so certain. Test it out. It can’t do any harm, right?” Azula said with a clear scorn. “You’ve inhaled baby powder before when you changed Izumi’s diapers, didn’t you?”

“Are you dumb or something? I am not touching that!” Mai almost yelled at Azula. She was ready to leave but remembered she hadn’t her car with her and the only way to get back home was with Ty Lee or Azula.

Azula smirked like the devil. “Alright then don’t. You’re a chicken who can’t taste baby powder.”

This was a bad combo. Both had been drinking and both were challenging each other. Both were drunk, but Mai’s drunkenness wasn’t as visible as Azula’s. Mai however was the easy target to provoke and be pushed to the limit when in a drunken state.

“Fuck off Azula.” Mai said and turned her back on her. Facing nothing but the white powder.

Azula felt vibrations on her phone and saw it was Kiyi calling her. She sighed and answered the call reluctantly, not noticing whatever Mai was doing next.

Ty Lee was about to confront Chan and Ruon-Jian but saw their heated exchange at the corner of the bar. Being the polite girl, she was raised to be she decided to listen on their conversation from the other side.

“The fuck bro? What the fuck were you thinking?” Chan berated his friend. “Ah, man. We are going to get killed for this.”  
“I’m sorry bro but it was a mix-up with the delivery.” Ruon-Jian sounded too calm in contrast to the worrisome Chan.

“A fucking mix-up? I fucking see that, they literally mixed coke with heroin bro!” Chan hid his face in his hands. “All I wanted was to bang girls while high on my shit. We can’t fucking touch that. It’s too dangerous.”

Ty Lee was left gasping. She had to warn Azula and Mai to get out of the booth.

 

Azula clicked to end the conversation and noticed the frantic Ty Lee running up to their booth.

“What happened with our drinks?”

“Screw the drinks! We need to leave!” Ty Lee was gasping for breath. It wasn’t easy running in heels and in a dress. “Mai! Get up we need to leave!”

“Why? What happened?” Azula asked the usual happy-go-lucky girl. She had never seen Ty Lee in such state before. It was quite troubling.

“That’s not cocaine!” She pointed at the table and looked Azula in the eyes. She couldn’t understand Azula’s calm.

“See.” Mai was finally talking. “I was right.” She turned around and her nose was covered in the white powder.

Ty Lee let out a scream in panic. Azula was still confused.

“Well, good. You were right Mai.” Azula seemed unbothered.

“That’s NOT just cocaine! I overheard Chan and Ruon-Jian talking. That’s cocaine MIXED with heroin!” Ty Lee let out a shriek.

Azula wanted to laugh in desperation but she was believing Ty Lee. Both she and Ty Lee looked over at Mai.

“Well shit.” Mai said in her usual monotonal voice and snorted.

“We need to get you out of here.” Azula grabbed Mai’s arm and pulled her up.

“I’m feeling very strange…” Mai said. She wasn’t feeling bored and nothing had changed until she felt a small kick in herself. A kick that said she could be ready to do anything and then the small adrenaline kick felt like nauseating pain. Her emotions and feelings made drastic changes within minutes and then she started to bleed out of her nose.

“Ugh, gross.” Azula said and had to drag Mai out of the booth.

“I want to do another line…” Mai pulled from Azula. “Maybe another one and it will cancel this one out!”

“Mai no!” Azula wrestled Mai down on the sticky floor. She moaned in disgust thinking of the people who had spilled their drinks on the same floor they were rolling around in.

Ty Lee went to get help as quick as possible.

 

*

 

“Alright, here we are.” Sokka said. “The Black Dungeon. A newly opened place I guess but remember, you have to be extra cool to get in here.” Sokka said and put on extra gel before going in. “Here take some.”

Zuko took a click of the strong scented hair gel and applied it. This was the last place they’d be looking at. She had to be here somewhere.

They managed to get in after having to pay up a large sum of money.

“I ain’t never going to this place if they will charge me like that. Uh, this better be worth it!” Sokka complained as they walked into the crowded dancefloor. “Well hello ladies.” Sokka winked at the passing women.

“Focus. We need to find them.” Zuko said and looked at the sea of people dancing to the beat and mingling with alcoholic drinks in their hands. He hated this kind of scenes. The loud obnoxious music, he couldn’t think straight, and he wondered what had gotten into Mai to follow Azula to a place like this.

“Wait, isn’t that Azula’s annoying best friend? Ty Lee!” Sokka pointed at a big-eyed brown-haired girl wearing a pink dress.

“It is. Hey! Ty Lee!” Zuko yelled for her attention and waved her way. They ran up to her and she didn’t seem to be the usual Ty Lee. She looked afraid and almost terrified.

“Zuko! What are you doing here? Didn’t Mai tell you to babysit Izumi?” Ty Lee’s voice trembled. The person she was least expecting and absolutely did not want to see was Zuko.

“Izumi’s at Sokka’s sister’s house. I… I was just in the neighborhood.” Zuko tried.

“Good safe.” Sokka chuckled lightly.

“Is Azula and Mai alright?”

“Yes!” Ty Lee said in a high-pitched voice. “Why would you ask that? Mai is perfectly fine and has not done anything bad. Not at all. She’s perfectly healthy and sober. Totally drug free!”

Zuko didn’t trust Ty Lee a bit and demanded she’d take him to see his sister and girlfriend. Ty Lee was more than terrified.

 

“Let go off me!” Mai yelled in her gravely voice.

“Mai! Stop it! Fuck! Where’s Ty Lee?” Azula was trying to get Mai down on the floor but was hit hard in the ribcage.

Mai threw her face down the black table and inhaled the last of the remaining powder. It calmed her nerves and she went back to her indifferent nature and reserved body language. She laid down on the couch and sighed with serenity as the blood kept dripping from her nostril.

“You are a fucking idiot!” Azula jumped her and had Mai on the ground. She wiped off the blood and decided to leave to get Mai some fresh air.

“Out of our fucking way!” Azula yelled and pushed their way out to the cold breeze.

“Azula…” Mai said with the same monotonal voice but now she started to sound doozy and exhausted. She leaned her head on Azula’s shoulder and chuckled.

“What?”

“You’re a female Zuko.” She said and stumbled in front of Azula and kissed her on the mouth.

“Oh God… Ugh, alright. Sit down for a minute!”

 

Ty Lee led Zuko and Sokka to the now empty booth and another set of panic filled hysteria kicked in.

“Shit!”

“What happened? Where are they?!” Zuko yelled as the music got louder.

“I… I… She must have left with Azula!”

“Is that blood!?” Sokka leaned in and inspected the small table. “Wow, you guys did blow?!”

Zuko looked at Ty Lee with furious eyes.

“I can explain!” Ty Lee said but Zuko was not having it. He ran out to find Azula and Mai.

Outside of the club. Azula tried to keep Mai warm and have her not fall asleep as it could be too detrimental for every one of them.

“… Tell me about the time you gave birth! I want to hear it again!” Azula yelled and got Mai’s attention.

“Uhh… I was on so much…. Drugs. Like, I’m having a déjà vu.” Mai’s voice was seeming to get more monotonal as she got sleepy. “Also, Izumi had such a big fucking head. Zuko has a big fucking head too so it makes sense? Right…?”

“Yeah, we are a family of bigheads.”

Both Mai and Azula were surprised to see Zuko running out from the entrance followed by Sokka and Ty Lee.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?” He roared at Azula and had to be held back by Sokka.

“Me? I tried to stop her! Let me tell you Zuzu, your girlfriend can do that high amount of cocaine and still standing. It’s really impressive.”

“Zuzu!” Mai called out for her lover with open arms. “My favorite after the other smaller one!”

“You mean, your daughter, Izumi?” Ty Lee asked.

“Yes, that one.”

Zuko embraced Mai and was looking too worried and scared. He stroked her hair back and tried to get eye contact with her.

“Mai! Are you alright?” He noticed the dried-up blood in her nose.

“I could use some… Protein.” Mai said and seemed indifferent to the situation that had everyone worried sick.

“I had some protein shakes in my car, but they are probably drunken up and finished.” Sokka chuckled and noticed the glare from his pal Zuko. He stopped talking.

“Well…” Mai let her fingers trail down Zuko’s collarbone. “I could suck the protein out of your semen right now.” She whispered in his ear and his whole face turned crimson.

“Oh, God. Disgusting.” Azula had heard Mai whispers.

“Now that we are all here. Let’s get going to the nearby hospital and homegirl can get her protein in the form of healthcare.” Sokka said and was walking in the direction of the parking lot.

Suddenly Ruon-Jian came running out.

“Hey! We’ve been looking all over for you girls! Embarrassing thing we found in the booth.” He tried to make light out of the situation but before he could understand what was truly going on. Zuko raised his fist in blind fury and swung at him with all his might. Mai had by the time fell asleep in his arm.


	13. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always easy having to meet the extended family members. Especially when you're the cause of all their problems.

Mai woke up with an excruciating headache and sensed the awful smell of throw-up in her nostrils.

“Hey guys! Mai is awake!” Ty Lee shouted happily. She reached out to give Mai a hug.

“W-Where am I?” Mai stuttered and tried to sit up. She looked over at Ty Lee and then at her surroundings. Clinical and sterile with a Doctor’s journal at the end of her bed.

“At the local hospital. You passed out and we had to get you to the nearest place. Oh, you should have seen how gentle Zuko was with you! He carried you in his arms and it looked so romantic! You two are so cute together you have no idea!”

Mai didn’t seem to enjoy Ty Lee’s little story. Her headache was getting worse and she felt sick to her stomach.

“What’s that awful smell?” Mai asked and tried to relax in the hospital bed.

“You threw up a lot. And I mean A LOT.” Ty Lee giggled but had to stop herself when Mai was giving her glares. “Also, your parents are here…”

Before Ty Lee could finish her sentence a 15-year old boy marched into the room with his phone, trying to get good signal.

“There’s no fucking wi-fi anywhere in this dumb hospital. No wonder people keep dying. They are dying out of boredom!”

“Hello Tom-Tom.” Mai said with a fragile smile.

“Shit. MOM! DAD! Mai is up!” Tom-Tom yelled from the room. He let his hand run down his side swept bangs. “Mai, wait until I tell all my friends at school what you did!” The young man beamed with proud.

“Why?” Mai was genuinely confused. She let her little brother lay down next to her in the bed and held his hand.

“Because you did cocaine AND heroin in one night and came out as a total boss!” Tom-Tom looked Ma in the eyes and looked awfully excited to get to brag about her.

“You’re so gross.” Mai said and told him to get off her bed.

“Tom-Tom leave your sister alone.” An older, tall middle-aged woman said. Their mother Michi was an older but much more reserved and stoic version of Mai. She dressed elegantly and carried herself like the true aristocrat she was meant to be. Following her was her much older husband, Mr. Ukano as Tom-Tom and Mai would refer to him as. He was on the heavier side with grey hair. According to Ty Lee it was as if he was born grumpy.

“Hello mom. Hello dad.” Mai said, ashamed of having to have her parents see her like this.

“Hello Mai.” Her mother said, clearly disgusted by the recent events.

Ukano only mumbled something unintelligible and nodded at his daughter’s direction.

This was awkward. Her family wasn’t one to communicate often and her parents probably waited for Mai to explain herself. Michi was staring down at Mai in shame and was clearly disappointed with her daughter’s late-night choices.

“I think I should leave…” Ty Lee excused herself. She sensed the tension in the room was sucking out all of her positive aura.

Mai felt a certain relief when Ty Lee left. Now with her gone, her mother could yell at her how much she wanted without worrying about onlookers.

“I never thought this day would come from any of my children.” Michi said with clear anger and frustration.

Ukano only nodded and crossed his arms.

“I could excuse the alcohol. But drugs? You’re a mother Mai. You have responsibilities!”

Mai felt she was aging in reverse. She went from being 28 and to 10 years old again when her mother berated her.

“Your father and I are utterly disappointed with you! Do you know what this does to our family? Our family name? What shame and dishonor it brings to your father and had his company and sponsors found out… Ugh, I would rather not think of it!” Michi’s nasal voice got higher and she looked over at her husband for support.

“Mhm.” Ukano said. His tired eyes spoke volumes of how he felt about the situation.

“I’m sorry. I actually never wanted… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.” Mai was deeply upset and tried to look for sympathy in the room. There was clearly none.

“Did you ever think of your daughter?” Michi asked once again and it felt like a low blow for Mai.

“Is she here?” That was all Mai could get out.

“Yes. With that scoundrel she calls father.” Michi said. Even the thought of Zuko seemed to make her upset.

“I’ve taken it you’ve met.” Mai said with a forced smile. Another glare from her mother and Mai pressed her lips together to kill the smile she was making.

“Ta-da!” Zuko yelled and came in the room with Izumi on his shoulders. “Look who is here!” Zuko and Izumi carried get well balloons and Izumi had written a Get Well Soon card to her mother.

“Mommy!” Izumi pointed at Mai and wanted to jump into her arms.

“Alright, kiddo. Be careful. Mommy had a rough night.” Zuko let Izumi into Mai’s arms. He was happy to see mother and daughter reunite in a tender embrace.

“Hey! Mai’s parents.” Zuko reached his hand out to Michi and Ukano but to no avail. They only glared at him with sore eyes. Tom-Tom was too busy with his phone to even look at Zuko.

“Alright, I guess not.” Zuko pulled his hand into his pocket.

“Mom… Dad… You know Zuko? He is…”

“We know.” Ukano finally let out a few words. They sounded harsh and it quickly silenced Mai.

“It’s nice with a family reunion, isn’t it?” Zuko said. Noticing the harsh tension in the room and tried to break the ice with small talk.

Ukano had gone from maintaining his calm to trying to contain his rage.

“It would be nice if this family was left alone.” His words struck both Mai and Zuko.

“Dad…” Mai let out. She didn’t like this kind of talk and especially not in front of Izumi. Zuko was doing his best in being civil.

“It’s alright Mai.” He said. “I’m just trying to help…”

“You’ve caused our family too much grievances.” Ukano said and looked directly at Zuko as if he was the source of all of his personal problems.

Zuko could have said anything. Anything to further upset Ukano but out of respect for Mai and Izumi he simply nodded.

“I understand. I understand when I’m not wanted.” Zuko was about to leave when Sokka came running in with his phone in his hand.

“Zuko! I googled! Mai was right. There IS protein in semen!” Sokka seemed shocked yet amused by his great discovery.

Mai wanted to die that instance. She looked down at her hands and let Izumi down from the bed.

“Sokka, this is Mai’s parents.” Zuko gestured to Michi and Ukano without even looking at their direction.

“Oh, fuck. I mean… Gosh darn it!” Sokka said with a smile. His smile quickly withered when he noticed the cold stone-faces of Mai’s parents. He mumbled something about knowing where Mai got her resting ‘bitch’ face from.

“Who is this?” Michi demanded to know and looked at Mai.

“This is…”

“Sokka. Uncle Sokka.” He tried to shake their hands but Zuko stopped him. Affirming him that they wouldn’t want to mix themselves up with their kind.

“Dad I want to go with you!” Izumi ran up to Zuko and pulled on his shirt.

“Sure, kiddo. At least someone cares.” The latter sentence was whispered but loud enough for the adults to hear.

Mai tried to gain eye contact with Zuko, but he quickly turned his back and left with Sokka and Izumi.

It felt as if her heart was being twisted around and she didn’t have the words to express her feelings to her parents. She wanted to scream at them but found no strength to do so.

“He is bad news.” Michi said with distaste.

“He is the father of my child.” Mai snapped. Her voice was calm but trembled with anger.

Michi snorted. “A dog can be a father. It means nothing.”

Tom-Tom put down his phone and was finally getting into the heated conversation his family was having. He looked at Mai who was teary-eyed that their own mother would say such a thing. He looked back at his own parents.

“What happened to that other nice boy? Kei Lo? He was good, and he could actually take care of you. You aren’t thinking of your future and letting it all go to waste. A marriage with a sustainable economy. You’re too selfish for your own good and it is hurting our granddaughter. Sometimes I don’t think you’re fit to take care of her.”

Michi’s final words had pushed Mai to the edge.

“Don’t you ever dare make that claim again. Don’t you ever dare…” Mai’s voice surprised both Tom-Tom and Michi.

Michi had much to say but would rather stay quiet knowing Tom-Tom was in their presence.

“Very well. I hope this has been a wakeup call for you.” Michi said and followed Ukano out from the room. They didn’t seem to notice Tom-Tom was left standing.

“Uhm, Mai?” The boy reached out to his sister.

“What?” Mai’s tears were falling down her cheeks. She looked upset even angry and her delivery was sounding way too harsh to the liking of her brother.

“I think you’re a great mom. You’re so fucking cool and awesome. Don’t let anyone tell you anything different.” The usually cocky boy said and wrapped his arms around his sister’s neck.

It was the hug she needed, and both were far from being the touchy type, but it was comforting having to get a hug from her little brother.

“Thank you, Tom-Tom.” Mai kissed him on the cheek. “If you’re ever in trouble or if anything happens. You know you can stay at my place?”

Tom-Tom smiled and continued hugging his best friend and big sister.

 

Mai was finally dismissed from the hospital and walked out to the waiting room. There she saw her friends and family, still waiting. Zuko was sitting across the room and not saying a word. Not even a smile. He was too busy with his own thoughts after what Ukano had told him.

“Mommy! Can I spend the night at grandma and grandpa’s house? Please! I want to be with Tom-Tom.” Izumi begged before Mai could even make a slight sound.

She looked over at her parents. They seemed to have mellowed down after their argument. Her eyes went to Tom-Tom who gave her a small smile.

“Promise you’ll behave, alright.” Mai patted Izumi on the back who soon ran off to her grandparents.

Mai was struggling, and she didn’t know how to solve the issue with her parents and Zuko, but she had to talk to him. She didn’t know what to do or say but she knew she had to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as fun to write as I imagined it would be. Azula was supposed to be in it but I cut it out (sorry) anyway I love Sokka. Sokka is an honorary family member.


	14. Love and Other Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko settle a thing or two. NSFW chapter. Hints of a second family member.

Both liked the sound of silence, but this kind was too painful. She wished he would say something, but he was too upset. His anger was showing with the way he held the steering wheel. His fingers were digging into the leather and by the looks of it he could probably rip the whole thing off.

“Zuko…” Mai started. She was still wearing the hospital wristband when she put her hand on top of his.

“What?” He said harshly.

“We need to talk. I know what you’re thinking and…”

“Oh, you do? Do you know what I’m thinking? Because I’m thinking of two fucking things. One is, how did you let Izumi go with those people after how they talked about you and me and the second… You didn’t say anything when they talked to me like that.”

Mai bit her lips together. “You want me to punish Tom-Tom too? He loves his niece and she has fun at my parents house. My problems with them shouldn’t have to ruin Izumi’s relationship with her grandparents.”

Zuko had nothing to say about that but it didn’t change his mood. He didn’t speak until they got home to their own apartment and Mai had enough of his silence.

“Zuko, I’m sorry. I should have said something, but you don’t understand. You don’t know what my parents are like.” Mai followed him to the bedroom. She tried to hug him, but he was distant. He didn’t respond to the hug, but he didn’t pull away from her either.

“Maybe. But I know they hate me and they don’t seem to think highly of you either.”

Mai felt the veins on his toned arms and desperately wanted him to respond to her with his body.

“That’s their way of showing love…”

“Love?” Zuko turned around and faced her with a stern look in his eyes. “I heard what they said about me. And I heard what they said about you. How is that love?” Zuko demanded answers from her.

“I didn’t want it to turn out like this.” Mai tried to walk out of the conversation.

“They married you off to the first bastard that came along because they only carried about their status, right? Money and stability were on their minds.” Zuko hold onto her arm as the words slipped out of his mouth.

“Don’t talk like that…”

“You know I’m right. You know it and what makes me think… What I want to know. Are you with me because you love me, or you don’t want to shame your family any further? I am Izumi’s father, aren’t I? Is that the only possible reason you are with me?” He didn’t like the idea of it but after meeting her family he couldn’t help to think that was a possibility. The talk of shame and dishonor to her family name and with the knowledge that Izumi was born outside of marriage, was she making up to her family by choosing to be with him?

“How can you say such a thing?” Mai pulled her arm away from him. By the looks of it her eyes could shoot lightning. “That’s such a sick thing to say!”

Zuko didn’t flinch. He wanted to know for sure.

“I’m not easy to love. I am absolute not easy to like. Sure, Azula probably tells you what a joke I am. I’m just a hothead with issues and a big ugly burn mark. I don’t blame your parents if they think I am a thug. By the looks of it I could very well be…” Sorrow filled his voice and he turned around again. Not letting her see the hurt showing in his face.

“I do love you. I don’t care what others think or say about you. I loved you enough to be with you then and I love you as much as I do now.” Mai walked up to him with slow steps. She was unsure whether to embrace him or let him be. “And about your burn mark. I think it makes you look rather handsome.”

Zuko snorted. “Yeah right. I can’t fully open this one eye and I scare most people away. You think that’s handsome? How does a third degree burn even look attractive?”

Mai shrugged. “Don’t ask me about other people. I’m not like other people. I think you’re handsome, sweet and I know you care about people and sometimes you care too much for your own good. You’re a perfect father and a perfect lover.” Mai had to stand on her toes to place a kiss behind his ear.

“A perfect lover you say?” Zuko chuckled. “Are you just saying that to make me happy?” Zuko held onto her arms as she embraced him from the behind.

“No but I would do anything to make you happy right now?”

“Anything?” Zuko grinned when he faced her. “That sounds dangerous.”

Mai knew where this was going, and she didn’t seem to mind whatever perverted thoughts was going through him.

“Sit down.” Mai ordered him.

With a bounce Zuko was on the bed and looking up at her. “Now what?”

Mai got a knife from the drawer on her nightstand and ripped Zuko’s t-shirt exposing his chest and abdomen.

“W-What? What was that good for and why do you sleep with a knife?”

Mai shrugged again. Not bothered by his reaction. “For protection I guess.”

Zuko felt his heartbeat faster and her dominance aroused him. “You’ll do anything for me, right?”

“Of course.” Mai got on her knees in front of him. “Do you want to rip my clothes off to?” She asked as she unzipped his pants.

“I’m better with my hands.” Zuko gulped when he felt her hands on his erection.

“I know you are, my love.” Mai whispered and freed his member from his jeans. “Now, what should I do with this? You’ll decide.”

“Take it…”

Zuko let out a deep breath of satisfaction when Mai worked on his cock. It was as if she knew exactly what he liked. Her soft lips on his hard cock was a nice contrast and mixed with licks and sucks. He held onto her hair as she kept satisfied him with her tongue. They could be as loud as they wanted. They were alone with nothing but their passion and lust for each other.

“Fuck…” Zuko gasped, stroking her long black hair. The softness and texture of it felt like silk in his hands.

Mai liked the sound of it. How completely helpless he was when she upped the speed. Still, Zuko wasn’t letting her take full control. He pulled her head back by her hair and looked into her eyes.

“You want to make me really happy, huh?” He laid hard and strong kisses on her lips. He could be sometimes be forceful, but Mai wouldn’t want him any other way. The way her lips would bruise up when he laid his strong lips and teeth on them made her crave for more.

He ripped up her blouse and pulled down underwear.

“How eager.” Mai said through the kisses and Zuko pulled her into his lap.

“I know what I want.” He circled his finger around her labia. She was already wet from sucking him off. Even if he wanted to have a serious exterior he couldn’t help but to smile at her blushing cheeks when he touched her. The reddening of her cheeks and the shivers on her lips, those little things about her, made her even more beautiful to him. She was angelic without the innocence.

To silence her cries when he inserted his finger in her he laid feverish kisses on her mouth and he felt the vibrations of her moans from her mouth. It was a good way to put his mind away from the previous situation. He no longer seemed to care what they thought of him or if they liked him or not. He only cared for the affections of one person in particular.

Mai held onto his neck as he dug his fingers in and out of her. Her moans got deeper and she loved every moment of it. She tilted her head back when his tongue left her mouth and to her breasts. She felt his strong hand on the back of her neck and the words of her parents flashed in her mind. How shameful her lifestyle had been and what a dishonor it brings to the family. How she loved to indulge herself like this and especially with him. Letting him have his way with her and if this is how he would let out his anger and frustration she could go on all night with him.

Zuko liked the smoothness of her pale skin. The softness of it and even if the night before had caused her a near death experience she was more alive than ever, and she still smelled of jasmine.

He liked the way her whole body twitched when he twisted his fingers around inside of her and biting down on her breasts, causing love bites and red marks all over her chest and neck era.

She let out a scream of lust and desire. Notifying him she won’t be able to go to work if he continued leaving bite marks and hickeys all around her body.

“I… I’ll have love bruises all over me Zuko…” Mai said through the heavy breathing.

“Good. Your co-workers will know someone is taking good care of you.” He grinned and continued conquering her body with his fingers and mouth.

She let out a giggle at the remark. It was true she didn’t mind. She wanted every sign of him on her body and she wished to carry it with pride.

He pulled down her skirt and threw it on the floor. He laid her down on the bed and admired the sight she was giving him. His cock still pulsating like never before and he wanted to take her right there, but he couldn’t help but to stare at her with loving eyes.

“What is it?” Mai asked as he was kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

Mai rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. “You really think I’m beautiful?”

Zuko nodded and laid himself on top of her. “Since the first time I saw you through the window 6 years ago.”

Mai had nothing to say to that, but she pushed her lips against his hard and left a small bite. Zuko grabbed her leg and caressed the tip of his throbbing cock against her wet vulva.

“But you know one thing?” Zuko began saying. “I still feel hurt from earlier.”

Mai gave him a small blushing smirk and laid herself back to let him have his way with her. Even with all of his roughness she enjoyed it like the tenderness and gentleness of pure silk. And the pain from pushing her nails into his skin and drawing blood fueled him with vigorous lust and a drive to make her scream his name and mercy and he was successful in with the last thrust, making both of them come together.

“Are you still high on coke or high on me?” Zuko raised his head from her breasts and stroked her hair that was in her face.

“What kind of question is that?” Mai asked with heavy breathes. “Why did you stop?”

“I like to look at you. Your blushing cheeks, the droplets running down your face, your lips and the way they tremble when you moan.”

His description of her made her blush even further.

“You’re an idiot.” She mumbled and turned her face away from him.

He held onto her chin and turned her face to his. “An idiot in love.” He kissed her hands and arm and left a trail of kisses from there to her neck. Tasting the salt of the sweat they had created.

“An idiot who loves you very much.”

Mai didn’t feel like she deserved to hear his words. She had felt nothing but shame when her parents had thrown him out of the room like a dog. And she said nothing. How many times she had tried to distance herself from them, but she realized better now than ever that she was very much a part of them. A product of that place.

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop it.” Zuko demanded.

“Really?” She asked with serene calm. “You were really upset with me.”

“I was but I know better now than I did hours ago. They might not be the best of people, but they are the best of creating something beautiful like you.”

_He’s not thinking straight. I am supposed to be the one drugged out and yet he thinks like a fool…. Like someone in love._

She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while his fingers were stroking the stretchmarks down her thighs.

Their romance ended with a question from Zuko.

“Does pregnancy really do this to your body?”

Mai looked up with irritated eyes. “Really Zuko? Really?”

“I think they look neat.” He held his arm around her. “Like tiger stripes but they are in your skin.” He sounded overly excited and in awe of her body.

She had struggled before with her body. Since her younger days no one believed she could carry a child to full term because of the thinness of her body and she had believed them. Izumi was a real gift to her. A gift to her from Zuko.

“I’m pleased with them.” Mai said and stroke his strong and callous hand. “It must sound silly but it’s a declaration of love.”

Zuko laid a kiss on her forehead and nodded along with her. He wished he had been there to see Izumi. To have held her, watch her say her first word and take her first step. Such small things some might have taken for granted and it made him feel empty inside. He never again wanted to be away from Izumi too long.

“So, you would have another one?” Zuko asked her.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. I’m leaning towards the negative.” Mai was taken back by question. “Do… Do you want one?” Mai looked at him.

Zuko shrugged but in reality, he liked the idea of having two kids. “I don’t know. Don’t you think Izumi would be lonely? Back when I was a kid I secretly thought about having a girl and a boy.”

“It might not be a boy. It might be another girl.” Mai said. She didn’t mind the gender of the child, but she always preferred to have daughters instead of sons.

“Well, then she will look like you and there will be three Mai’s versus one Zuko.”

“What a childish thing to say. The girl might look like you.” Mai left a kiss on his burn mark. Feeling the coarse skin on her soft lips. It surprised Zuko how she seemed to not care for the scar. As if the hideous thing was invisible to her.

“If she looks like me she’ll look like Azula.”

With that said there was awkward silence between them.

“Or.” Zuko broke the silence. “He or she might end up looking like my Uncle Iroh…”

“You know what? Let’s buy her a pet instead.” Mai said with a smirk and closed her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally updated. I always gain new ideas to write about and especially since Mai and Zuko is a fun pairing with funny banter. Mixing it with the rest of the gaang and Azula and Ty Lee, it makes it even more funny. Next chapter is less smut more fluff since Mai and Izumi are going to meet Zuko's family.


	15. Zuko's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai meets Zuko's family and it is a warm welcome in comparison to her own parents.  
> Also, a crash course in the birds and the bees with Izumi.

Ursa had been nagging on Zuko to bring Mai and Izumi to her house. It’s not always a woman of her age would wake up to the news of having a 6-year-old granddaughter.

“Oh, please Zuko!” Ursa said through the phone. “We are having a little get together with Uncle Iroh tonight and I would be so happy to see her.”

“Ugh, mom. I need to check with Mai. It would be the first time I’m taking Izumi anywhere without her.”

“I mean of course you’ll bring Mai with you too! I understand it can be much to grasp for such a little girl and she’d need her mommy there too!”

Zuko let his hand cover the phone and looked into Mai’s bedroom. “Uh, Mai?”

“Yes?” Mai was getting out of the bathroom that was linked to the bedroom. “What is it?”

“Are we doing anything later tonight?” Zuko asked with his eyes fixated on the long-wet hair that was covering her chest.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Mai asked without an answer.

Zuko walked back to the kitchen to answer his mother. “We’ll be there. I promise.”

“Oh, you don’t understand how happy this makes me! I’ll be cooking your favorite tonight!”

Zuko was happy. Happy that after all those years he finally had his family together for an occasion that wasn’t totally devastating. Since his father going to prison and losing Mai 6 years ago, he could actually feel happy about his life.

“Zuko…” Mai called for him. She walked out of their now shared bedroom wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. “Are we supposed to do anything tonight?”

Zuko was looking smug. “That’s my t-shirt you are wearing…”

“Well, you ripped my clothes, remember? I guess this is only fair.” Mai said. Zuko pulled her into his lap and grinned.

“I don’t remember you complaining.” He laid a kiss on her shoulder and noticed the love bruises and the bitemarks from yesterday’s love session. “I was really into you.”

“Yes…” Mai was annoyed. “You were. I had to call myself in sick today for work. I can’t show up looking like this.”

“Like what? I bet the girls at your work would envy you for having been well taken care of.” Zuko kept kissing her neck and let his hand feel her up.

“Stop it…” She blushed. “Tell me, who were you talking to on the phone.” Mai tilted her head to make Zuko stop his kisses.

“My mom. She wants to meet you and Izumi.” Zuko said. He stopped the kissing but wasn’t ready to let Mai leave his lap.

“I would love that. I’d like to meet the woman who raised such a giving and thoughtful man.” Mai stroked his hair with a gentle touch.

Zuko chuckled. “Good. Because you’ll meet her tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Mai jumped up from his lap. “What do you mean tonight? Zuko, couldn’t you have asked me before you were setting this up with your mom?”

Zuko looked surprised by her reaction. “I thought you would like it…”

Mai had to collect herself before speaking. She closed her eyes and calmly made her statement clear.

“I do want to meet your family but this so sudden. I can’t show up looking like this.” She gestured to the bruises he had given her from their lovemaking.

“Just put on a scarf…”

“Indoors? And when they’ll ask me to take it off or take it off from me and your mother will see…” Mai tried to reason with him but Zuko seemed distracted by the fact she was standing in front of him with wet hair with a t-shirt and underwear.

“That you’ve been good taken care of?” Zuko tried to focus on Mai’s eyes.

“What? No! I don’t want your mother to know what we do in private. That’s disgusting…” Mai rubbed her templates with her fingers.

“Sorry but please? My mom and my stepdad really want to meet you guys and I…”

Mai gave up. He was giving her those sad looking eyes but even if it looked more like a pathetic attempt to get her to come with him, she still agreed.

“I’ll have to cover myself up I guess…” Mai sighed. “And we’ll have to tell Izumi. She doesn’t know…”

“Stop worrying. This can’t be as awkward as when I met your parents.” Zuko chuckled. “My mom is not as scary as your mom…”

“Excuse me? You think my mother is scary?”

“Well, they didn’t exactly welcome me with open arms. Actually, they threw me out of the room and called me a dog.”

Mai couldn’t argue with that. She figured a meeting with Zuko’s mother and stepfather was a chance for some normalcy for her and Izumi.

 

*

 

“Do I look fine? Not too dark, I hope.” Mai asked Zuko as they were waiting for Izumi to prance out of Michi and Ukano’s house. “The makeup is not too heavy, isn’t it?”

“Why are you worrying? You look amazing. Your hair is shiny and smells nice. You’ve dressed for the occasion and look at me. All I did was to brush my teeth and comb my hair!”

“You’re not exactly the one who is making a good first impression…” Mai said and made a clicking sound with her fingers against the car window.

“They’ll love you! You’re the mother of their grandchild.” Zuko said with his hands on the wheel. “Why are they taking so long? Give us back our kid!”

“You never told me what happened to your father… I know your mother and he divorced and he was a jerk but he’s not in the picture? Or is he?”

Zuko went silent. He looked right at the road in front of them and then back at Mai. It wasn’t easy to speak about Ozai.

“Didn’t I tell you? He went to prison…”

“Oh… I’m sorry. Perhaps I should have asked if it was okay to ask…” Mai felt Zuko’s arm around her.

“We aren’t our parents, right?” Zuko’s calm voice was soothing for her to hear. “I don’t think about it anymore. He’s were he’s supposed to be.”

Mai looked out of the window, waiting for a glimpse of Izumi. “Perhaps. I just want her to be better than us…”

“She sure will. Hey, look who is coming!” Zuko beamed with happiness as Izumi was skipping out from the door of her grandparent’s family home. Her face was glowing with delight as she waved to her parents sitting in the car.

“Mom! Dad!” Izumi yelled and jumped into the backseat. She leaned forward to them and gave both of them a hug.

“Did you have fun?” Mai asked and kissed Izumi’s cheek.

“Yes! Tom-Tom and I played Fortnite and Mortal Kombat all night! Dad, did you know? Tom-Tom has revenant Kitana in his Mortal Kombat package.” Izumi turned to Zuko.

“Hah! That’s nothing. I could still easily beat him.” Zuko was awfully proud of his gaming skills at 30 years of age.

“I don’t like those games… Zuko, I don’t like those violent games.” Mai turned to Zuko with concern.

“You don’t like anything fun.” Zuko said and had Izumi agree with him.

“Yeah mom. You’re not fun.” Izumi said with a childish giggle.

Mai turned around to see Izumi. “You know that’s not true. I can be very fun. Ask aunt Ty Lee and aunt Azula. They will tell you.”

“Mai, doing heavy drugs in a sleazy nightclub is not fun.” Zuko said and sounded like a disappointed parent.

“That was once.” Mai said and quickly gave up. She let Zuko and Izumi keep their enthusiastic rambling about video games.

Izumi noticed quickly they weren’t driving home and mother was actually wearing makeup. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed on the passenger seat to get a better look at Mai.

“Izumi, darling. What are you doing?” Mai said with shock when she saw Izumi’s face being so close to hers.

“Why are you so painted in the face?” Izumi looked suspicious. She looked over at Zuko. “You look different too. Did dad comb his hair?”

Mai sighed. “I should have told you this before, but we are invited for dinner… at your father’s parents’ house.”

Izumi looked confused. “Daddy has parents?”

“Everyone has parents, Izumi. Where do you think people come from?” Zuko asked Izumi with his eyes on the road.

“Tom-Tom says babies come from the butt.”

“Well… Almost.” Zuko said, sounding rather impressed.

Mai shook her head. “No. Not almost. Babies do not come from the butt. Tom-Tom is just confusing you Izumi.”

“Where do babies come from?” Izumi asked her mother.

“Well… You know? The vagina.” Mai mumbled the last part. She wasn’t comfortable having this talk with Izumi in the car.

“What’s that?” Izumi asked and turned to her father.

“Ah, you’re asking the professional.” Zuko said with great pride. He glimpsed over to Mai who looked like she was ready to jump out of the moving car. “The vagina is the special part of a lady.”

“So, babies come from the pee hole?”

“Not really, there’s another hole…”

“Zuko please. I really don’t want…” Mai was interrupted by another question from Izumi. Mai rested her head against the window and wished for the car ride to end quickly.

“What other hole? Who even puts the baby in the vagina in the first place.” Izumi was more confused than ever.

“The daddy does.” Zuko said. He didn’t seem to notice Mai in the seat next to him covering her ears.

“Is that what they call sex?” Izumi said out loud and it surprised both Mai and Zuko. Mai turned around and looked at her with concerned eyes.

“Who told you about that?”

“Kya and I found a book about in the school library. The daddy does the sex to the mommy and he puts the baby in her.” Izumi said and seemed to be getting bored. “But the baby doesn’t get stuck in the vagina, or does it?”

“No, sweetie. The baby does not get stuck in the vagina.” Mai said and gave Izumi a smile. She hoped she stayed this innocent for a longer time.

“Good. It must get crowded in there.” Izumi said. She mentioned she had been concerned for every baby that had been stuck in the vaginas of their mothers.

“The baby stays in the mommy’s belly.” Mai corrected Izumi. She looked over at Zuko with a pleased smile.

“I know. There were pictures in the book.” Izumi said and looked out of the window.

“Of pregnant mommies?” Zuko asked.

“No. Of daddies doing the sex to the mommies.”

“ALRIGHT! WE ARE HERE NOW!” Zuko stomped on the breaks. “Ugh, sorry about that.” He said with an uneasy chuckle as Mai glared at him.

“We’ll have to talk about this later.” Mai whispered to Zuko. “Are you ready to meet grandma and grandpa, Izumi?” Mai asked her daughter.

Izumi shook her head.

“I know this can be difficult, but they love you very much and you’ll have so much fun getting to know them.” Zuko said as they were getting out of the car.

Izumi was hiding behind his leg and didn’t want to step inside the big house in front of them.

“What if they don’t like me…”

“Sweetheart.” Mai squatted to reach Izumi. She had a bit of a trouble positioning her heels didn’t mind. “They already love you. Grandma Ursa is daddy’s mommy and she has been waiting for so long to see you.” Mai reached for Izumi’s hand. “Please come inside with us?”

Izumi was still reluctant but was coming along.

“Azula will be here too, isn’t that right Zuko?” Mai asked him.

“Ugh, unfortunately.”

“Mom, have you met daddy’s parents before?” Izumi looked up at Mai with big concerned eyes.

“No. I’m just as nervous as you are.” Mai gave Izumi a comforting smile.

“Can I hold your hand then?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Mai felt Izumi’s small hand get a hard grip on her thumb. They let Zuko escort them into the house.

“Alright, listen up. You’ll meet daddy’s stepdad Ikem, daddy’s uncle Iroh, Mai you’ve met him.”

“Iroh is here?!” Mai looked at him with anxious eyes. “I… I haven’t seen him since…”

“Yeah, well… I know it can be awkward but he’s here. Also, I have another sister, aunt Kiyi. She’s around the same age as Uncle Tom-Tom and you’ll have great fun with her!” Zuko sounded excited and just opened the family door.

“You don’t knock?” Mai asked him.

“Nah, this is the house I grew up in. I don’t need to knock…. Hello everyone! Zuko here!” Zuko shouted as they entered the hall of the big villa.

“Where is everyone?” Mai asked and felt Izumi trying to hide under her skirt.

“They must be around here somewhere. I SAID, HELLO! ZUKO HERE!” He shouted again and soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

A 15-year-old girl smiled her biggest when she saw them.

“Mom! Zuko is here! With a woman and a kid!” Kiyi called out to Ursa. “Hello brother.” Kiyi smiled a big smile and gave Zuko a hug.

“Hi sis. Mai, this is my little sister Kiyi. Kiyi, this is Mai.” Zuko introduced the two of them.

“Holy shit.” Kiyi said with a big grin. “You’re THAT girl.”

Mai had been giving her a genuine smile until the emphasis on the word that was said. Mai tried to get Izumi off from her skirt as she tried to speak to Kiyi.

“I guess I am…”

“And this is our offspring, Izumi.” Zuko gestured to the little girl who was hiding behind Mai. Izumi was blushing and tried to hide herself underneath her mother’s skirt.

“Izumi say hi…” Mai pulled her away from her skirt.

Izumi mumbled a hello without looking up at Kiyi.

“She’s so cute!” Kiyi let out.

“Look, there’s mom. Hello mother!” Zuko raised his arms to give Ursa hug but the woman pushed him and Kiyi away to properly greet Mai and her granddaughter.

“What an honor it is to finally have you in my home!” Ursa let out. Her cheeks were rosy, and her voice sounded sweet. It was funny to think this was the mother of Zuko and Azula.

Mai was blushing and tripping on her words when Ursa pulled her into a big hug.

“It’s nice to…Hmpff.” Mai felt her head being pushed down to Ursa’s bosoms. The woman hugged her tightly and Mai saw nothing but black fabric from the clothes Ursa was wearing.

“I had been waiting for so long to get the chance to meet you!”

“Uhm… Hmpff…Nice to… hmm…” Mai mumbled.

“Alright, mom. Let go off Mai now… We want her to survive a night at this house….” Zuko tried to get Ursa to let go off Mai.

“Mom, honestly. You’re killing Zuzu’s girlfriend.” Kiyi said and both she and Zuko had to separate the two.

“Hello!” Izumi yelled out when she realized the woman who had been hugging her mother to death was her grandmother.

“Oh, you must be little Izumi!” The woman picked Izumi up from the floor and gave her a kiss on the nose.

“And you’re daddy’s mommy!” Izumi said, and her shyness went away and replaced it with a mischievous childish giggle.

Ursa welcomed them in her home and took Izumi with her to the living room.

Mai tried to grasp for breath. “She’s… Very strong…”

Azula appeared from the back and surprised the two of them.

“Welcome to the family, Mai. You might not survive another day but then again I would prefer death than being with Zuzu.” Azula joked and laughed Zuko’s anger off.

“It’s not funny Azula!” Zuko roared but found himself calming down when Mai laid a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t listen to her…”

“Oh, no. Zuko’s not listening to me?” Azula cackled. “What will I doo. Zuko, when you get mad your scar changes color.” Azula ran off before Zuko could get to her.

Mai pulled him away from Azula and looked at him with tender eyes. “She just wants to tease you…”

“You don’t think my scar…”

Mai caressed the placement of the burn mark. “I think you look handsome…” She had to stand on her toes to be able to kiss his scar.

“Alright, you two. Get over here and meet the rest of the family!” Azula sighed with disgust at the sight of Mai and Zuko.

Izumi seemed to enjoy herself very much in the arms of Ursa. Mai tried to reason with the girl to not bother the woman too much and not giving her pain but Ursa gestured there were no issues and that she enjoyed it very much having Izumi in her arms. Mai was introduced to Ikem and to another friendly face, Uncle Iroh.

“Hello Mai.” The man smiled with such warmth. She hadn’t forgotten about him or how he was the first person to give her and Zuko his blessings.

“Hello Uncle Iroh.” Mai smiled and found herself in his embrace.

“You know each other?” Azula said from the couch.

“Our paths have crossed before.” The elderly man said with a deep voice. He strokes Mai’s arms and looked over at Izumi and then back at Mai. The last time he had seen Mai was when she was pregnant with the girl. “It’s good to see you again.”

Ursa and Ikem’s home was different from the home of her own parents. Theirs had a bohemian feel to it and colorful with different things and a décor that showed there was love in the loud and hectic home. It differed greatly from the minimalist and greatly neat home she had once grew up in. Where any kind of noise was strictly forbidden. She did feel a bit out of place in Ursa’s house but found herself relaxing as Izumi was having a good time.

 

“Let me tell you about the time Ursa and I had to go under witness protection. We had to change our names and fake our addresses.” Ikem said and told Mai a story from their past. It was too much for a person to hear after only knowing each other for a few hours.

“Well, that sounds awful…” Mai said and sounded worried and uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“So, Ursa’s ex… Y’know, the guy who fathered Zuko and Azula…”

“Hey, dad.” Kiyi had to come between them and Mai wanted to thank her from the bottom of her heart. “You really don’t have to tell people you’ve just met that story.”

Ursa declared dinner to be prepared and welcomed her loved ones to sit by the table. She pulled Azula to the side to pull up her plunging neckline.

“This is a family gathering not a seedy gentleman’s club or bar…”

“Oh, so if I was going to a bar or nightclub, you’d approve of my cleavage?” Azula grinned but was pushed into a seat. She found herself sitting next to Izumi who had Kiyi on the other side of her.

“She’s so cute! Isn’t she, Azula?” Kiyi hugged Izumi and gave the child a kiss on the head.

“Yeah… She’s something. Mai, you’re right. She does have Zuko’s head.” Azula said and examined Izumi’s cranium with her eyes and then looked over at the seething Zuko.

Mai seemed to be the most interesting topic for Zuko’s family. Everyone wanted to get to know her and she didn’t know who to answer or reply to. She also had the responsibility to make sure Izumi was behaving at the dinner table.

“So, Mai…” Ikem said after finishing one bite of the roasted duck. “What does your parents do?”

“Uhm… My dad works for a banking company. He does accounting and works in finance… My mom is a housewife.” Mai replied to Ikem who only nodded with a slight interest.

“Interesting. And you? Did you follow your father’s footsteps?”

Mai gave Ikem a polite smile and only shook her head. She never told Zuko what she did for a living and she was afraid to let him know right there at the dinner table.

“I’m a hostess.” Mai downplayed it.

“Mommy entertains strange men.” Izumi blurted out which had Mai clenching her jaw. Mai felt everyone’s eyes at her. Especially Zuko’s.

“Well… I mean there’s the thing with hosting is that you have to be very friendly with the people who are coming in and I… Uhm. Izumi tell grandma what you’ve learned in school!”

Izumi beamed with pride when everyone’s gaze was on her.

“My friend Kya and I went to the school library and found so many books about different things!”

“I gather you read at a higher level than usual for such age?” Ursa said and had her loving eyes on Izumi. She, Ikem and Iroh were giving all their attention to the little girl.

“Yes! And we learned were babies come from, but mom and dad helped me understand better…”

Both Mai and Zuko gave each other worried looks and tried their best to change the course of the conversation.

“Izumi… Please…” Zuko tried in vain.

“Mommy and daddy did the sex. Daddy hugs the mommy really hard while they are naked and puts the baby inside mommy.” Izumi said. The little girl couldn’t understand what was wrong with what she was saying. She was serious in her delivery and wanted everyone to hear her. “I know that. The book had pictures.”

Ursa, Ikem and Iroh looked shocked and in disbelief. Azula and Kiyi were cackling really loud and Mai wanted to disappear under the table. Zuko imagined himself somewhere far away from there.

“That’s… Very informative.” Ursa said and forced a smile.

Kiyi had been laughing so hard she was in tears, so was Azula but Kiyi was ready to ask the question.

“So… Mai. Have you ever killed someone?” Kiyi asked.

“Kiyi! What kind of question is that?” Ursa scolded her daughter. Kiyi noticed the glares from her parents. She should have known better but to ask their guest such a question.

“What? It’s a legitimate question.”

Mai was confused. “What? Like, committing murder?”

“Murder, manslaughter, accidental, you name it…” Kiyi rambled.

“What the hell has this dinner come to?” Zuko said out loud. “Stop asking my girlfriend such things!”

Azula tried to ease the tension after finishing her glass of wine.

“I don’t know about murder but no one… No one can snort coke like this girl!” Azula pointed at Mai and once again Mai wanted to disappear under the table again. Zuko wanted to bang his head against the table.

“Azula!” Ursa berated her oldest daughter. “Behave!”

“What? I’m just saying, and the doctors were impressed too. Mai, they said that with the amount of cocaine and heroin you had you should have been dead by now.” Azula sounded genuinely impressed by her friend.

Ikem looked over at Ursa and then at Iroh. No one had told him about any drug use and he briefly considered asking Mai what had happened but Ursa seemed to want to change the conversation rather immediately.

“Well… Uhm… Mai. Aren’t you hot with that turtleneck? It’s been recorded to have been the hottest day of this summer…” Ursa tried in vain to change the course but it was still awkward, and tension was flying high.

“Who, me? No… I’m actually very cold.” Mai lied. She was suffocating in the dark turtleneck. She felt it sticking to her skin.

“Are you sure? If you’re cold, we could turn up the heat. Ikem, please…”

“Oh, there’s no need. Look at the clock! Izumi it is time for you to rest.” Mai looked over at Izumi who was now sitting Kiyi’s lap.

“But I don’t want to…”

“Yes, you do. You love it. You always do.” Mai gave Izumi that look. The look Izumi knew well and if she didn’t obey there would be consequences.

“Please let her sleep with me! We’ll have so much fun!” Kiyi asked Mai and it sounded more like she was begging her.

“I guess it is kind of late.” Ursa looked up at the clock hanging above them. “And I had dessert ready for everyone.”

“My dear, we still have tomorrow. Mai and Zuko are staying over.” He said as he watched Kiyi take Izumi to her room.

Before Ursa could say anything, Zuko had dragged Mai to his boyhood room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I really took time with this one and it became a very long chapter. Sorry again.


	16. Druk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member is introduced.

Mai didn’t know what she was expecting from Zuko’s childhood room, but the basement was far from what her mind had expected.

“Welcome.” Zuko was sounding proud. “To the magical place.” Zuko gestured to the bed and the posters of sports team and bikini models on the wall. There was one small window above the bed which allowed some sunlight inside.

“The basement?” Mai seemed concerned as she looked around the room with grey colored tapestry.

“Uhm, my dad remade my actual room and moved me into the basement when I was a kid, but I like it here. It’s sound proof for my…Busy nights.” He winked flirtatiously.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave him a small smirk. She went to sit down on the bed which was surprisingly comfortable.

“Oh, I bet Mr. Busy had plenty of girls coming over.” Mai said with a soft voice and gave him sultry looks as she was standing by his own desk.

“Eh… Yeah.” He chuckled nervously. “Actually… I-I didn’t have…”

“What’s this?” Mai found a few magazines poking under the bed.

“Uhm… Mai. That’s private.” Zuko tried to stop her.

“Oh.” Mai said and showed of a neutral yet disappointed face when she opened the first page of the magazine. “It’s pornography.”

“As you can see… I was often alone in this room.” He blushed.

Mai put down the magazine under the bed without taking a second look at it. “Not anymore.” She walked up to him and rested her arms around his neck but before she could plant the kiss on his lips the door behind them was suddenly opened.

“Ugh, already?” Azula was heard saying. “You two can’t really keep your hands away from each other. It is so gross.”

“What is it now Azula.” Zuko sighed.

“Izumi went to sleep, and everyone is gathered around. Mom wants you to be there, but I could totally tell her you are busy with creating her second grandchild…”

“Alright, Azula.” Mai said and let go off Zuko. “We’re coming.”

 

*

 

“Would you like some wine, Mai?” Ursa offered to pour her a drink.

“Oh, I’m not supposed to drink. I’m on doctor’s orders to do a 48-hour cleanse because of the… cocaine use.” Mai mumbled the last two words embarrassed.

Ursa wasn’t letting the awkward silence ruin the night. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard of that…”

Ikem didn’t seem to mind drinking the glass of wine that was meant for Mai.

“So, you two lovebirds.” Ikem said and leaned back comfortably on his chair. “Any big plans for the future?”

Zuko and Mai looked at each other with confused looks and then back at Ikem and Ursa.

“Uhm, plans for the future?” Zuko chuckled nervously. “Do we have that, Mai?”

“Not that I know of.” Mai forced a smile.

“A sibling for Izumi or a wedding? To make it official I mean!” Ursa seemed really excited with the possibilities. She had made it very cozy in the living room and filled the living room table with snacks and drinks.

“A wedding?” Mai wasn’t keen on the idea.

“Oh yes! A big one I imagine. Your friends and family. I am certain your parents would love that Mai.”

“Mhm…” Mai was biting her lips together and thinking of the disaster that would be.

“I like a wedding.” Zuko said and put his arm around Mai.

Mai turned to see his carefree face and with worried eyes and tone spoke to him. “You do?”

“Of course! The music, the food and of course the honeymoon.”

“Ha-ha!” Ikem let out. ” That’s what we are talking about.”

Mai, Ursa and Azula gave each other disturbed looks and then back at the men.

“No need to rush things my dear nephew.” Iroh said and took a handful of pistachios. “It must come smoothly.”

“Exactly. Smoothly. A wedding is something that needs planning and time…” Mai said. It wasn’t as if she was saying the right words, but she wasn’t looking forward to getting married anytime soon.

“What’s the matter anyway? It’s just a small ceremony.” Zuko was on the defense.

“Oh, but of course.” Ursa said. “For any young woman a wedding is a big important step and of course it needs time and she would love to have her side of the family be a part of it.”

“Pfft, mom. Mai is not like a young woman. Mai is… Mai.” Zuko said. It sounded better in his head.

“Thank you Zuko.” Mai said and moved his arm away from her.

“Hey…” Zuko whispered to Mai. “Why are you acting like this?”

Mai gave him a small glare and excused herself to go to bed.

 

*

 

She was laying under Zuko’s Batman sheets when Zuko came inside the basement room.

“Okay, now you have to tell me. What’s the matter?” Zuko crossed his arms. He wouldn’t let Mai go to sleep without her talking to him.

“I’m not like a young woman?” Mai said with distaste. “I’m sorry, could you please tell me what I am then?”

“Shit… I mean not like any other young woman. You’re still fairly young.” Zuko regretted that too. “I mean… Why don’t you want to marry me?” He sounded hurt.

Mai turned around. “Come here.”

Zuko climbed onto the bed and sat right in front of her. “Is it because of your parents? I’m not good enough or?”

“No. You’re perfect but I don’t see myself getting married…”

“To me? Is that it?” Zuko looked down at his hands. Unwilling to look at her.

Mai sighed and rested her hands on his cheeks. “Listen. I love what we have right now. It’s perfect, with Izumi and the pet you are supposed to buy her. Why should we go through paperwork to prove ourselves we love each other.”

“Alright.” Zuko said. He wasn’t convinced but he had much to say to her. “When you were in the hospital, almost dying of binging on cocaine. I was not supposed to be able to visit you in the hospital.” Zuko said stanchly.

“But you did.” Mai said. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but she was listening to him carefully.

“I did because I had Izumi and people who could vouch for me. I couldn’t alone visit you because we have nothing to prove that we are an item. I mean, think of it this way. If I die…”

“Zuko… Please, I don’t want to talk about that.”

“No. You have to listen. If I die and you’re not my wife. Nothing that is in my name will be yours. And the same if you die. When that moment happened… I was scared because I can’t afford to lose you and Izumi can’t afford to lose you.” Zuko looked like he was close to tears and perhaps he was but before he could shed one Mai was embracing him tightly.

“I love you but I’m not going through with a wedding but whatever paperwork I need to sign to be with you I’ll do it.”

“Really? You’ll take my last name too?” Zuko sounded excited.

“We are not going that far but Izumi’s will be hyphenated.” Mai smiled. “But I’m not changing my name.”

“What if I force you?” Zuko grinned devilishly with his hands around her back.

“Then I’ll punch you in the face.” Mai said with an equally devilishly grin. “Now, if you don’t have any other ideas… I would like to go to sleep.”

Zuko didn’t have any objections to that.

 

*

 

The following day was a special day for father and daughter. Zuko had brought Izumi with him to pick out a pet for the family.

“Alright, Zumi.” Zuko said with Izumi on his shoulders. “Since your mother won’t marry me nor have another child with me, we’ve decided you should pick out a family pet.”

“I can pick out? Anything?” Izumi liked the idea of having all that power in her hands.

“Of course. A puppy or a kitten. Maybe even a turtle.” Zuko said as they were making their way down the street to the pet store.

“I want a lizard.” Izumi was excited. “A big salamander.”

“I… I don’t think they have that, but a turtle is a kind of a lizard, isn’t it?”

When they entered the pet store, he had to put her down on the ground as they were greeted by a larger man behind a desk.

“Hello my good man.” Zuko said to the man at the counter. “My daughter and I are looking for a family pet. Something cute, something you can pet and something for the family.”

The large man looked up at Zuko with exhausted eyes. He wiggled his mustache before starting a sentence.

“What are you looking for.” He sounded grumpier than what he looked like.

“Ugh…. Izumi! What are you looking for?” Zuko asked his daughter who was busy looking around the aquariums and the other animals.

“Something cute…” Izumi said with her focus on something else.

“Yes! Something cute.” Zuko said. He had no idea what was going to get picked out, but he remembered it wasn’t his choice but Izumi’s.

“We’ve got puppies and kittens.” The man said, he didn’t seem at all enthusiastic with his job but Zuko didn’t mind.

“Really? Huh, that’s great. What price?” Zuko was happy until he saw the price that the man had written down for him. “Holy fu-.” Zuko held his mouth. “Isn’t that… a bit pricey?”

“It’s the damn price for a healthy pup or a kitten.” The man didn’t seem to care to go down a number or two for Zuko. There was no use.

Zuko gave up until Izumi called for him.

“Dad! Dad! Look what I’ve found!” Izumi came out from the corner followed by a gigantic lizard.

“What the hell is that?” Zuko was in shock.

The large man leaned forward and snorted. “That’s an Argentine black and white tegu.” The man didn’t seem to care for the animal much as it had been left in a corner where its place had been made.

“Nobody wanted the bastard, so he’s been left here since he was a baby. He still is but the damn thing is growing and growing.”

“I want this one! Please! Look how he licks my face and he make funny noises.” Izumi petted the giant tegu on his head as he was poking out his tongue in her direction. It really seemed that they were hitting it off.

“I don’t know Izumi…”

“Please? You said I could pick out any pet I want, and I want him! I’ve already given him a name.” Izumi mimicked the tegu with his tongue and kissed his scaly head.

Zuko was defeated. He looked over at the large man with a soft smile, but the man only shrugged.

“Take him. If nobody adopts him, he’ll be put down by the center. Remember, they grow big and eat a lot. They are omnivores.” The man said and didn’t care for the family bonding that was happening in front of him.

“I’ve named him Druk! After the Bhutanese dragon.” Izumi said and hugged Druk who only responded with licking her face.

“Hello Druk.” Zuko said and knelt in front of them. “Welcome to the family. I can’t wait for Mai to meet you.”

The tegu poked out his tongue and made huffing noises as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense modern AU Druk is a giant tegu, right?


	17. Meet Your Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you thought that Zuko and Izumi would take on the responsibility of taking care of their pet Druk?

” Are you sure you can hold him?” Zuko asked as they were heading up the stairs. “He is quite big you know?”

Izumi nodded happily. “He is like a big puppy! With scaly skin and a funny tongue.”

Zuko couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of his daughter being content with her new friend. And it was hilarious to see the short little girl carrying around a pet that was more than half her size.

“Do you think mommy will like him?” Izumi asked as they were headed towards their door.

“Does she have a choice?”

A mischievous grin showed up on her lips and revealed a few missing teeth. “No.” Izumi said and laughed.

“That’s my girl.” Zuko replied and opened the door and they were captivated by the scent of Mai’s cooking. “Hello! Hello!” Zuko called out and saw Mai in the kitchen. “We’re here and with our brand-new family member!”

Mai walked towards them with a smile. “Hi you two…. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Mai dropped the small towel in her hands and stared at the creature that was being held by Izumi.

“It’s Druk!” Izumi put the tegu down and immediately did he start crawling towards Mai.

Mai climbed up on the couch to get away from the huge lizard. “Zuko! Get it away from me!”

“What the? Get down from there. It’s our new family pet!” Zuko said with his hands in his pockets. He found the situation oddly hilarious. He never thought Mai would actually be scared of anything.

“Family pet?” She hissed and glared at him. “Some fathers buy their daughters kittens or puppies… Not a… Whatever that is.”

Druk huffed and stuck his tongue out.

“Disgusting…” Mai said under her breathe.

“Calm down Mai. Izumi picked him out and since you aren’t allowing me to put a baby in you we did agree that Izumi was allowed one pet.” Zuko was smiling smugly. He kept on smiling even when nothing of what he said seemed to make Mai any happier.

“Hey…Quieter please…” Mai kept glaring and refused to get down from the top of the couch.

“Daddy didn’t need to pay for him. He was free!” Izumi said. In her mind it would have eased the tension between her parents, but she couldn’t comprehend the shocked look of her mother.

“Izumi darling… Please go to your room and take your not-so-little friend with you while I speak to your father.”

Izumi nodded and dragged Druk with her to the other room.

“He was free?!”

“Mai… I can explain. Izumi wanted him, and I said…”

“It doesn’t matter! You are her father and you should have put your foot down. That thing could be diseased, and they just wanted to get rid off it.” Mai said as she climbed down the couch.

“You and I both agreed that Izumi could pick out whatever pet she wanted. She did exactly that.” Zuko’s voice was getting harsher.

“It doesn’t matter. I thought you knew better.” Mai sighed. “Zuko, we don’t have any medical records of the thing…”

“His name is Druk and he is an Argentine black and white tegu.” Zuko was growing annoyed by the second. For several reasons but one was he did not want to admit that Mai was being right.

“Whatever but if that animal has some disease we don’t know about it... It might be terminal and think about it. Why would they just give him out for free? Zuko, didn’t you think about that?”

“I know, I know. But she was so happy when she saw him. I think they had some sort of connection.” Zuko said and looked back at the door to Izumi’s room. “It’s not like we can turn him back. That would devastate her.”

Mai shook her head and sighed. They both couldn’t find it in their hearts to rip them away from each other. For the moment, Mai couldn’t do anything but accept the tegu in their household.

“Mom! Dad! Druk just pooped in my room.”

“Oh well… I have no energy and need to get something to eat.” Zuko said and backed away to the kitchen.

“Ugh… Izumi, go wash your hand and eat. I’ll clean it up… That’s all I do in this house anyway… Clean up messes from everyone.”

 

*

 

“What does it even eat?” Mai said and stared at the animal down her feet. He could empty a bowl of water in a matter of seconds. She pulled her legs away as soon as Druk came near her.

“I read…” Zuko said with a mouth full of food. “They are omnivores. They eat everything.”

“Be specific. What do we feed him?” Mai said and stared with worried eyes at Druk.

“Meat, fruit, vegetables and whole prey…” Zuko said and finished his bowl.

Mai turned her worried eyes to him. “Whole prey?”

“Yeah, like baby chickens, hamsters, mice and cockroaches.” Zuko laughed at the disgusted face Mai was making.

“Can’t we just feed it dog food? I mean, I’m not catching chickens and mice for this thing.” Mai was feeling ill just thinking of how to feed Druk.

“What? Dog food? Babe, it’s a tegu not a dog…”

“I know but… Did you just call me babe?” Mai was taken back by the term of endearment. They never had any nicknames for each other and to her it was a sudden yet pleasant surprise.

“Uhm, yeah? Since I can’t marry you and call you my wife…” Zuko hide his grin as he took the bowl to wash it.

“Don’t start that with me. I said I’ll sign all the papers but I’m not going through with a wedding.” Mai got up from her chair and skipped to get away from Druk. The tegu tilted his head upwards and looked at her with sad eyes. He let out one huff which Mai ignored.

“Yeah well I did some thinking. If I get married I want a wedding. With our friends and family…. At least my family.” Zuko stood his ground. It would have completed his dream of having a family and the wedding would make it official for him.

Mai rolled her eyes. She had several reasons, personal reasons, why she didn’t want to have a wedding. The thought of their families meeting under one roof and the mix of disapproving looks and eyes on her and Zuko when everyone, on both sides, knew of their pasts. Her mother’s condescending and passive aggressive comments and her father wouldn’t even care enough to walk her down aisle. It was better to leave it be.

“Anyway… _Life partner._ I’m taking Izumi, our child born out of wedlock, out for a father and daughter luncheon. I hope you and Druk can find some common ground while we are gone.” Zuko kissed Mai on her nose and called for Izumi to get dressed.

“Don’t leave me with…”

“Sorry, my significant other. It’s father and daughter bonding time. You’ll have mother and scaly son bonding time now.” Zuko laughed at her. It was better for him to leave as soon as possible. She couldn’t stand the smug grin anyway.

Goodbyes were said and air kisses were flown at her and she found herself alone with the overgrown lizard.

Mai had her own plans but she figured there was no point in them when she had to babysit a lizard and she didn’t even know what kind of a lizard he really was.

There was an awkward pause and a stare between the two of them. Mai let out a shiver at the reminder that Druk would have to be fed living things.

_If I throw him out into the wild would they believe me if I said he ran away to be with his sewer friends?_

Druk stuck his elongated tongue out and made a hissing sound at Mai.

“That’s disgusting.” Mai said with a sigh and with terrified eyes looked at the reptile who seemed to be ready to release another set of bodily fluids.

“No… No. No!” Mai hurried and grabbed Druk with both hands and ran towards the bathroom. She put him down in the toilet but he was too fast for her to hold down and sprinted out of there and soaked Mai in his own urine.

“You… Disgusting… Vile… I could just…” Mai let out a high-pitched scream that had the neighbors above her stomping and yelling at her to shut up.

Druk only stared and then went on with his business.

Mai felt the warm and ill-scented fluid on her blouse and wanted to do anything but cry.

“Oh, Zuko. When you get home, I’ll make sure you’re the one to clean this up.”

 

*

 

“Do you think mom and Druk are getting along?” Izumi asked Zuko and stuffed her face with French fries.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t she? Anything I love, your mommy loves too.” Zuko said and tried to keep a straight face.

 

Mai wanted to scream again but was desperately trying to maintain her calm as Druk had once again released his own feces on the carpet that had been given to her by her aunt Mura. She didn’t get the time to change her urine-soaked blouse and was sitting on the kitchen floor wearing nothing but her pants and bra and looking over at the lizard who did nothing but stared right back at her.

There was nothing in those dark eyes of his and with that vacant exterior it still felt like he was looking through her and into her soul.

“Could you at least stop staring at me?” Mai thought she sounded too pathetic. Begging a lizard not to look at her? This was now in her lists of low points.

She had always cherished the peace and calm when she was left alone in the house. She could enjoy her music or finish another chapter of her book but it was clear that she now had another child to feed.

Yet, she wasn’t taking it. She called on some friends whom she knew might help her out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this fic (sorryyyy) but jsyk, its SOON coming to its end (4 chaps left!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is getting cold feet and tries to hide it from Zuko who happens to overhear somethings being said. Hurt Zuko and also poor Druk.  
> Heavily Mai, Azula and Ty Lee but leads into a chapter that is really going to be the climax of this story.

” Wow, you look like a mess.” Azula was enjoying what she was seeing and couldn’t help but to glee scornfully at the frown Mai was making.

“Just come in.” The groan was loud and showed every sign of a woman close to her breaking point.

“What was it you needed help with?” Ty Lee asked as she was taking off her pink coat. Underneath she was still wearing her yoga wear. Always different shades of pink and sometimes even a bright purple.

Mai took one step aside to reveal the creature that had haunted her, Druk the tegu.

“What the fuck is that?!” Azula backed against Ty Lee with a face of disgust and terror as the tegu stuck out his tongue at them.

“That’s a big lizard you got there.” Ty Lee said with a pout and didn’t know what to make of the whole spectacle. “When did you get a pet?”

Mai looked crestfallen and pulled out a chair for herself. “I did not get that thing.”

She crossed her arm and looked at Druk with tired eyes. She imagined somewhere he’d make a great fashion handbag or shoes.

“Uh, who did?” Ty Lee asked.

“Zuko of course. Who else? Look, I need help. Zuko and Izumi are…”

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed along the movement. “They are what? Being a pain in the ass? Zuko? How shocking.” Azula’s sarcasm wasn’t appreciated by Mai who was too exhausted to even reply back.

“I need help. Help with… him.” Mai turned her disappointed eyes at Druk who let out a big yawn. The width of his mouth and how big it opened had all three of the women in clear disgust.

Azula, using Ty Lee as a shield, was not going anywhere close to Druk and Druk only stared at them and with bulging eyes looked over at Mai, trying to get closer to her but she rebuffed him.

“All he does is eat, sleep, and shit. All over the place. I need you guys to hold him down while I force him a diaper.” Mai pointed over to the coffee table in the small living room and there was the diaper.

“I never realized how close the entrance is to your kitchen and to the living room.” Ty Lee said with a smile. Of course, Ty Lee was going to help Mai but Azula was still hesitant to even go near the slimy looking creature.

“Please?” Mai hated begging. It made her feel pathetic and worthless, but she needed their help or Druk was out of the house.

“Ugh…Alright.” Azula said and they got into work.

 

 

“Hold his tail!” Azula growled while trying to get the lizard to lay down straight.

Druk squealed and tried to wriggle his way out of there.

“But I don’t want to hurt him. He seems so cute and nice. I can tell he really likes you Mai.” Ty Lee turned to Mai who was holding the diaper.

Mai frowned.

“What? No, he doesn’t.”

“Oh, yes he does! When he looks at you with those big reptilian eyes.” Ty Lee pouted her lips in an attempt to sound cute.

“Ugh, that’s not true. He just looks like that because he is an ugly lizard…”

“Will you two shut your mouths and get to work… OW! THE SON OF A BITCH BIT ME!” Azula looked as if she was ready to slap the lizard.

“DON’T HURT HIM AZULA!” Ty Lee intervened on Druk’s behalf.

Mai was done. Quick and smoothly had she applied the diaper on Druk. It came natural for her as she had already had her experience with diaper changing. She put her hands together and announced a success.

Azula glared at Druk as he was limping away with a diaper on. Her pride hurt and so was his. Druk gave Mai one sad look and waddled into Izumi’s room.

Mai was exhausted but now decided to go back to what she seemed to be somewhat good at, cooking. Azula and Ty Lee stayed for what would be miso soup.

“So, how’s life with Zuzu.” Azula said with a grin as she held her own finger that had gotten attacked by Druk.

Ty Lee and Azula were sitting at the dinner table with big grins and eyes looking at Mai like children waiting for their Christmas presents.

“Good. I guess…” The latter sounded forced.

“You guess? What’s wrong?” Ty Lee asked, worried but Azula didn’t seem to care enough to change expression.

Mai let the water bowl and sighed. “It’s not a big deal really but… He did propose the idea of marriage.” Mai finished the sentence with a trembling voice. Her back was turned to the girls, but they could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn’t sounding happy about it

“But that’s wonderful! Isn’t it?” Ty Lee turned to Azula who was already frowning at the idea.

“Being married? To Zuko out of all people?” Azula looked as if she had tasted something bitter. “Why would anyone in their right mind want to do that?”

Mai turned around and gave Azula a small glare. She quickly served them the miso soup but wasn’t ready sit down with them.

“This is really tasty Mai!” Ty Lee said as she poured herself another bowl full. “But what’s so bad with marrying Zuko? It’s just some legal documents and then you’d be living life as you always have.”

Mai sighed and leaned against the counter.

“That’s what I was thinking at first. It’s just some papers but I don’t like the idea of it. I don’t want to be tied down to those traditional roles again.” Mai sounded crestfallen. She wanted to be with Zuko, but she was afraid of the way it would go.

 

*

“Are you holding onto your balloon tightly?” Zuko asked his daughter who had one hand full and another holding onto a balloon. The other hand was holding a bag of special made desserts.

“Yes!” Izumi skipped happily to get ahead of Zuko.

“Does your mom like balloons?” Zuko asked and looked for the keys to their apartment.

Izumi shrugged. “I don’t know. But she likes fruit tarts!” Izumi pulled up the bag with a big proud smile on her lips.

Zuko smirked at her and before he could unlock the door, he heard more than one voice inside the apartment.

Mai was not alone, and she was talking to someone.

 

_“I have other things on my mind right now. Far more important than marrying someone.”_

_“Why would the that cancel out the other?”_

_“I mean… I love him. I really do but I’m behind on so much. I’m behind in rent and the stress of it all is getting to me. And Izumi…”_

“Are you not going to open the door? Dad? Are you okay?”

Zuko’s smile had faded and without looking at Izumi’s direction he only mumbled a yes. His head still facing the door.

Izumi tugged on his pants. “Open the door then?”

“Sorry Zumi. I spaced out a bit.” He laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him.

 

*

 

“Just get another job.” Azula said and rested her legs on the table much to the irritation of Mai.

“I already work full time and I have no other skills…”

“Oh! Oh! I know!” Ty Lee waved her hand at Mai. “You can do nails! You always have perfect manicured nails and you could make really good money on that!” Ty Lee said gleefully and had Azula agreeing with her.

“Oh, great. Another stereotype…” Mai rolled her eyes.

Without a further ado, the door had opened and taken them by surprise. Izumi ran into the kitchen and walking steadily behind her was Zuko.

“You’re already back.”

“Yup.” Zuko laid a small kiss on Mai’s cheek. “And I see Azula and Ty Lee are here.” He forced out a smile. “Don’t you have the gates of hell to guard?”

Mai gave him a small slap on the arm but even she couldn’t resist smiling at his joke.

“Ha-Ha Zuzu. It’s funny you would say that meanwhile you permanently look like you’ve been to hell and back.” Azula shot back.

“Listen here…” Zuko walked over to the table with a clenched jaw but was stopped by Mai with a simple hand to his chest.

“Mommy! Me and dad got you this.” Izumi handed over the balloon and the fruit tarts to Mai and in turn Izumi received hugs and kisses.

“Yeah… We did.” Zuko said with emoting any emotions or looking at Mai. “Want to play some games Zumi?”

“Yes!” Izumi jumped and ran into her room with Zuko following her.

Mai sensed something was going on with Zuko. Just by how distant he had acted when he refused to look at her.

“Something is going on with him.” Mai mumbled.

“Of course. He is always like that. Grumpy and bratty…” Azula kept going until Mai’s phone interrupted her.

“Thank God…” Mai said before answering. “Hello? Oh, Hi aunt Mura…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I hope you like this one.


	19. Chapter 19 also known as 'Zuko Get's Shot'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Here comes a long chapter. Zuko and Mai finally meet aunt Mura but everything goes wrong.  
> Tw for racism and oral sex.
> 
> Also I didn't intend on this but heavily tyzula. It's a thing now in this fic.

Mai called Izumi into the kitchen for a late lunch with her aunts.

The young girl marched with heavy disappointed steps to the kitchen and sat down at the table between Azula and Ty Lee.

“Where’s Zuzu? Not hungry or to busy bitching and moaning again?” Azula said with her eyes glued on the phone.

Mai gave Azula an unnoticed glare as she pulled out a chair for Izumi. For a moment she was afraid he had overheard her talking about him and the idea of officiating their union.

“Izumi, why don’t you… Converse with your aunties! That would be great. I’ll be back very soon.”

Izumi looked over to her mother who walked away and then across the table and saw the enthusiastic face of Ty Lee and the carefree Azula.

 

Zuko was laying down on Izumi’s pink and blue bed, unwilling to join the rest of them. He hadn’t seemed to notice Mai walking in until she sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry.” He started. “Just having a headache.”

“Just a headache you say?” Mai answered and looked down at her hands and then at Zuko. “Thanks for the fruit tarts and the balloon. Just the thought of it made me very happy, Zuko.”

Zuko had one arm laying across his face. He lifted it slightly and gave her a warm smile.

“I’m glad there’s something you like.”

Mai wanted to roll her eyes at that remark but even with all the annoyance it caused her she chooses not to.

“I came to say…”

“It’s okay, Mai.” Zuko lifted his arm to get a good look at her. “You’re not comfortable with it and I understand. I just thought it would be nice and for Izumi…”

Mai had to cut him short there. She moved closer to him and laid herself down on top of him on the small children’s bed.

“I think its already nice and Izumi has never been this much happy. Just because I personally don’t like the idea of being married again doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you. You’re always going to be the right one for me.” Mai finished with a small peck to his lips.

It lifted up his mood to a certain extend.

“It would be nice to just stay here, right?” Zuko whispered with his arms around her waist.

“In Izumi’s room? Please, Azula and Ty Lee are still out there.” Mai couldn’t help but to smirk at Zuko’s groan at the mention of his sister and her really close friend. “Also, my aunt Mura called. She’s inviting us for dinner.” Mai mentioned as she straightened her clothes from laying on top of him.

Zuko didn’t fully process it. “Your aunt?”

She nodded and continued without any hint of expression to her face. “It’s a family get-together and she want us to come.”

She expected his reaction which wasn’t fully welcomed.

“Oh, great.” He started sarcastically. “Sounds like the convention for the Anti Zuko fan club.”

Mai rolled her eyes and begged him to stop being childish.

 

“So, what does little Izumi like to do for fun?” Ty Lee leaned closer to Izumi. Her big eye glowing eyes looked enthusiastically at the little girl.

“Uh, nothing.”

“Sounds amazing.” Azula said without taking her eyes from her phone.

Ty Lee couldn’t believe her ears. Nothing was the most boring thing she could ever imagine. Not suitable for a sweet girl at Izumi’s age.

“I have a great idea.” Ty Lee straightened her braid and smiled her widest smile. “We should do something fun together. You and your aunties having a whole day of fun!”

Azula let out an internal groan. She put down her phone and side eyed Ty Lee.

Izumi finished her bowl and her eyes glowed happily. “I want to do fun stuff!”

“Then it’s settled!” Ty Lee clapped her hands.

“Why… Are you doing this to me?” Azula mumbled and leaned back against her chair.

“It will be fun aunt Azula! And we can do fun things with Druk!”

“Speaking of Druk…” Zuko said and walked into the small kitchen with Mai. “Where is he?”

Behind them came the sound of small tapping uneven feet. Druk made another pleading sound and tried to get out from the diaper that was forced on him.

“What did you do to him?!” Zuko yelled out in shock.

“Well, potty train him and he won’t be forced to wear that.” Mai sounded careless and continued on her daily routines.

“Can I go to aunt Azula and Ty Lee’s house?” Izumi turned around from her chair and faced her parents.

Zuko, still annoyed over Druk, told her to ask Mai.

“Oh, please! Little Izumi would have such a fun time at our place, isn’t right Azula?” Ty Lee looked over at Azula with a glowing smile.

“Why…. Do you talk so much?” Azula mumbled through clenched lips.

“Well, we have been invited to aunt Mura’s house…” Mai started.

“I’m not going.” Zuko crossed his arms.

Mai closed her eyes and sighed, trying to ignore that he said that. “ _I am_ going to aunt Mura’s and I know you like it there…”

“Yeah, you like your aunt Mura. Go to her house.” Azula said.

“But I want to go to your house too.” Izumi smiled. Not noticing Azula’s lack of interest of spending time with her niece.

“THEN IT IS SETTLED!” Ty Lee shouted. “We’ll have a wonderful time with Izumi, and you can go to your aunt’s house!”

Mai gave them a hidden half smile and glanced over at Zuko. “Good. Very good. Well, I should get myself ready for the day and I could ask Kei Lo to come with me…”

Zuko’s ears and eye widened. “Huh?”

“I know auntie really liked him…”

“NO, WAIT A MINUTE!”

 

*

 

Azula exhaled deeply as she tapped her fingers on the car wheel. It was no lie that she loved her niece but the idea of hanging out with children for more than a few hours was getting to her.

Ty Lee sang along with the music that played from the stereo and bobbed her head with the rhythm. Izumi was sitting in the backseat, rolling her thumbs, she decided not to let boredom take over.

“You know what would be nice? A cigarette.” Azula said as she looked for her last smoke which was quickly confiscated by Ty Lee.

“You can’t smoke in the car!”

“Why not? It’s my car.” Azula glared.

“You can’t smoke with Izumi in the car…” Ty Lee leaned in and whispered to the glaring Azula.

Azula let out a loud groan. She had forgotten about her niece but quickly calmed herself down.

An awkward silence bestowed upon them and that was when Izumi decided to talk.

“Uhm, what do guys do…. Like, what do you work with?”

“I am so glad you asked!” Ty Lee turned around to see Izumi. “I work as a yoga instructor at a studio near the Boulevard. I could take you there one day.”

“Hah, Izumi doesn’t want to see that boring stuff.” Azula said, she finally had gotten to lighten her cigarette with one hand.

“Well, what do you do aunt Azula?” Izumi asked and leaned in.

“I work in administration at my grandfather’s old company. I’m the branch head.” Azula said disinterested.

“Okay…”

And again silence.

_I don’t even know where we are going. I don’t even know if they have a house,_ Izumi’s mind raced as she looked out from the car window.

 

 _Damn it… Why do I have to take care of Zuko’s kid? Does anyone even know how weird it is when your brother has a kid with you friend? Ugh,_ Azula thought and tapped on the wheel. She looked over at Ty Lee who seemed oddly entertained by nothing.

 

 _GLORIA! I THINK THEY GOT YOUR NUMBER! I THINK THEY GOT YOUR ALIAS! THAT YOU’VE BEEN LIVING UNDER! Wow! I love this song. I don’t even know who Gloria is!_ Ty Lee kept bobbing her head and smiling to herself.

 

*

 

“I’m so glad you came with me.” Mai said and patted Zuko’s shoulder arm. “You look really good tonight.”

“I do?” Zuko asked. “I have to make some impression.” Zuko chuckled as they closed into the parking lot. He was still a bit upset about earlier which was quite noticeable for Mai.

Mai let her hand travel up to Zuko’s ear and hair. “We are an hour early you know…”

“We are?” Zuko looked out from the window at Mai’s right side. “That apartment? Looks nice.”

Mai knew Zuko didn’t own many fancy clothes and almost no evening wears, but she didn’t realize how much she loved seeing him in a suit and tie until this moment. The first time she had seen him in a suit was also the same night Izumi had been conceived.

“Zuko…”

“What?”

“Are you still upset?” Mai asked and with a serious look on her face Zuko knew he couldn’t brush off her question.

“I’d lie if I said not but I don’t want to think about it too much. We are going to meet the rest of the anti-Zuko club. I have to be a on a good mood.” Zuko unbuckled his seat but Mai made no other sudden movements but kept stroking his hair.

“My aunt is going to love you.” Mai smiled a crooked smile and moved closer to him.

Zuko felt his cheeks and ears getting warmer with her touch. He didn’t want to leave the car but to stay there with her for the rest of the night, feeling her touch and admiring her.

“H-how do you know?”

“Because I love you.” Mai said breathlessly. “And we got some time left…”

Zuko smirked and looked around. He moved his seat back to make room. “I’ll cover you with my jacket.” He winked.

“Oh, you’re so romantic.” Mai grinned and moved over. “No weird faces or sound.”

“I can’t promise that.” Zuko laid his hand over her head as she zipped up his pants. He was completely mesmerized by the silky soft sensation of her hair in his hands. “We should go out more often…Ohh…” He clenched his fists and leaned back.

Mai enjoyed the sound of his moans. She also appreciated Zuko holding her hair back underneath the jacket.

“Shit… Mai, I’m coming… I…”

Without a warning a loud knock was heard on the window.

“Zuko? Is that you?” Tom-Tom looked into the window, scaring Zuko which caused him to accidentally kneeing Mai in the face.

_Fuck…Fuck!_

Zuko rolled down the window and faked a smile. “Hiya…. Tommy.”

“Tommy? Ugh, whatever. Mom, dad and I just arrived and wondered where you guys were. Mai wasn’t answering her phone. Dad noticed this car… Where’s Mai?”

Zuko still had his one hand over Mai’s hand.

“Hmpff…” Mai felt a certain fury inside of her but couldn’t make any noise even if she wanted to. She wanted to cry because of the stinging pain in her mouth.

“She… Took a walk. Izumi called and she didn’t get a good signal here but she’s coming. You get inside. We meet you there.”

Tom-Tom shrugged and walked off. He didn’t care much anyway.

“Okay, he is gone.” Zuko said and pulled off the jacket.

“Really?” Mai muttered holding her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. “Was that necessary?”

Zuko felt bad. “Ouch… I’m sorry but the kid sneaked up on me! You don’t want Tom-Tom to know, don’t you?”

Mai sighed and got out of the car. She inspected her bruised lip in the back mirror. “I hope lipstick will cover it up…”

“One good thing is I didn’t get blue balls.” Zuko winked much to her annoyance.

“As long as you don’t get hurt…” Mai said and fixed her makeup.

Zuko laughed and reassured her she looked beautiful.

 

*

 

“Thanks for taking me to McDonalds!” Izumi said and shoved more fries into her mouth.

“Don’t mention it, kid.” Azula said, still smoking.

“I’m not sure you can smoke inside…” Izumi said worryingly.

“Who cares.” Azula said and looked over inside the fast food restaurant. She hated the environment and the loud children inside. She wanted nothing more than to leave.

“I can’t believe we took her to McDonalds of all places! I was going to cook some wonderful homemade food.” Ty Lee said and took a fry from Izumi.

“Ugh, Ty Lee. Little kids and toddlers like this kind of shit. This is what they live for. Fattening, gross, fried fast food.” Azula said and put out her cigarette in Izumi’s almost finished cheeseburger.

“I guess…” Ty Lee said and sighed.

“So…” Izumi said, looking saddened by the fate of her cheeseburger. “Uncle Sokka, says you guys are…. Lesbians.”

Ty Lee almost choked on the fry and Azula glared. “What?!”

“I mean… I don’t know but it’s what I heard.”

“Your uncle Socky talks much.” Ty Lee giggled nervously. “I wonder where he got that from?”

“But I don’t know. It’s something uncle Sokka says to dad sometimes. I overheard them once but… I don’t know what a lesbian is.”

Ty Lee continued with her nervous laughter. “Obviously… It’s a nationality!”

“Ugh… Ty… You are thinking of Lebanese…” Azula felt an incoming migraine.

Ty Lee nodded. “You’re right. I’m not that. I’m from Taiwan!”

Azula thought about how she could have been anywhere but here.

“Listen, Zumi. Lesbian… is a state of mind. When you reach the peak of… whatever, you become full on lesbian.” Azula grinned.

Izumi listened carefully. Her eyes on her aunt and she looked like as if she had discovered a grand secret. “Does that mean… I can become a lesbian too?”

Ty Lee frowned but was soon interrupted by Azula. “Of course, but it’s not easy. It takes hard work and dedication.”

“I want a milkshake.” Ty Lee said and looked at the nonexistent queue to the cashier.

“Here you go babe.” Azula handed over a dollar bill to Ty Lee. “Like I said, hard work and dedication.”

 

*

 

“You look beautiful, don’t worry.” Zuko whispered to Mai.

“It’s easy for you to say.” Mai touched her swollen lip. “You get to dump your load in my bloody mouth.”

Zuko was afraid some of Mai’s aunt’s neighbor might have heard that. “Shh… The way you say it…”

“Alright, we are not going to think about it. We are going to have a nice time. My family is going to lo-, my aunt is going to love you!”

Zuko sighed and nodded. He only expected the worst from now on.

A short middle-aged Japanese woman opened the door. She was far from what Zuko had imagined.

“Welcome! Oh, Mai! So good to see you.” The woman embraced Mai in a tight hug.

“Auntie! I have missed you so much.”

Zuko couldn’t help to think how funny yet sweet it was seeing Mai like that. She seemed like a child in her aunt’s embrace.

“Auntie, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is my aunt Mura.” Mai introduced the two.

Aunt Mura gave Zuko one observing look as Zuko nervously uttered a hello. She looked over every inch of him and cracked a tender smile.

“So, you must be the one.” She said and put her hands together. She then laid her hands around Zuko’s arms.

“I am… Uhm, I guess Mai told you about us, and Izumi…” Zuko felt Mai’s hand in his and squeezed it.

“I am very aware and don’t worry you two. I am not in the disapproving camp. You’re family, Zuko.” She pulled him into a hug which surprised him, but all of his worries and concern was cleansed by Mura’s touch.

Mura’s held onto Zuko’s arm and introduced him to the rest of the family. Michi and Ukano were seated, not bothering getting up to greet Zuko.

“We’ve met.” Ukano mumbled and sipped on his glass of scotch.

“Yup…” Zuko said and waved to Michi who rolled her eyes. “Alright.”

Mai gave her parents stiff hugs which Zuko couldn’t help to chuckle at. Comparing the hug Mai gave her aunt and the hugs her parents got it was a funny contrast.

“Why is he smiling at nothing?” Michi asked Mai.

Mai turned around and saw Zuko. “I don’t know… Maybe he should stop.” She said loud enough for Zuko to hear.

Michi inspected Mai’s face with an intense look. “What happened to your lip?”

 

Mura held onto Zuko and showed him around in the apartment. It was decorated in warm brown and beige colors and several plants and exotic flowers kept in perfect condition.

“This is Mai’s uncle.” Mura introduced Zuko to a stern looking older man. Zuko couldn’t help but to think his face reminded him of a bulldog.

“Oh, I heard about you. You’re the warden of the prison.” Zuko held out his hand for the old tall man.

The warden looked down at Zuko’s hand and then back at Zuko with irritation and a deadpan face. “I know you. We all know everything about you and Mai. You’re Izumi’s father.” He said as it was a taboo subject.

Zuko mumbled something and pulled his hand into his pocket.

“Tom-Tom, get out from your phone.” Mai called out her brother.

“Ugh, why? Why didn’t Izumi come?” The young teen asked and looked up from his phone for a small moment.

“She’s with her aunt Azula…”

“Okay. Nice. Whatever. Don’t care.” And his eyes went back to the glowing screen.

Zuko found himself in an awkward silent moment between Ukano and the Warden. He looked over at Mai who followed her mother and aunt to the kitchen, leaving him completely helpless in the living room with the drinking men and the apathetic teenage boy.

“So…No dinner?” Zuko asked. He felt the warden staring at him. The worst was that he felt the warden staring at Zuko’s burn scar.

“We’ve already eaten. You can go into the kitchen and eat if you want.” Ukano said without looking at Zuko.

“Great.” Zuko glanced over at the warden who kept staring with a frown. “Anything wrong Mr.….?”

“What happened?” The Warden asked with a whisky glass in his hand and rested the other one.

“I…I…” Zuko didn’t know what to say. Would it be too much? He didn’t even feel ready or comfortable to tell uncle Warden his life story. “I fell… into an open fire.” Zuko looked down at his loafers and hoped that the warden had lost interest in talking to him.

“Huh. Interesting.” The warden finished his drink and got up to refill.

Zuko quickly got up and into the kitchen to see Mai.

“Oh, Zuko. Want something to eat?” Mai said and helped her aunt with the remaining dishes.

“The men in your family are making me uncomfortable…” Zuko whispered into her ear. He could feel the intense eyes of Michi on him.

Mai wasn’t surprised. She gave him a comforting smile and stroke his cheek. “I’ll fix you a plate. Don’t worry, you’re amazing. Relax and have a drink.” Mai said and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She knew Michi was looking on with dismay, but she was far detached from the concerns of her parents.

 

As Zuko was eating and being accompanied with aunt Mura, Ukano and the Warden couldn’t help to talk about the new _member_ of the family.

“So that’s who Mai picked.” The Warden asked Ukano who seemed annoyed that the question was being asked.

“Mhm… My daughter of mine. Fell into an open fire… He is a lowlife thug, that’s what he is.”

 

Mura showed Zuko Mai’s childhood photos and drawings which caused him a great amount of amusement.

“Ah, Mai. You were so cute.” Zuko said with his mouth full of chicken.

“Please, just finish your food.” Mai said and blushed.

“Don’t you see Izumi in her? Oh, I keep telling Michi that it’s like if someone copied and pasted Mai and Izumi.” Mura said and looked over at Michi who sat from a distance from them.

“Yeah, sure.” Michi said with a glass of wine in front of her lips, possibly to block out the frown from them to see.

“Hehe, yeah. Kinda what we intended do, right Mai?” Zuko chuckled.

Mai blushed and bit down her already bruised lip. “Zuko…”

Mura laughed tenderly at Zuko’s comment.

“Alright, it’s time for Zuko to get out and join the men, isn’t right Zuko?” Michi got up and looked down at Zuko.

“Uhm… Sure. You don’t need any help or…?” Zuko became nervous again. Michi’s icy cold stare took him out from the comfort zone he had established around aunt Mura.

“It’s alright…” Mai said and laid her arms around Zuko’s shoulders. “My dad and uncle won’t hurt you.” Mai left a kiss on his forehead and gave her mother a glare as Zuko got up and left the room.

 

He had to establish some comfort with Ukano and Mai’s uncle. Tom-Tom was no show. He had left for another room which according to him had better wi-fi.

“So, Zuko.” Ukano said. He didn’t seem interested in conversation with Zuko but felt forced to do so out of courtesy inside Mura’s home.

He was sitting right in front of Zuko in a dark leather couch with one leg over the other. The bearded man looked over at the warden and both turned their eyes on Zuko. It felt like one hundred eyes staring.

“What do you do for work?”

Zuko felt like as if the air in the room disappeared and he started to sweat. What he had failed to mention earlier to Mai was that he had gotten fired from Izumi’s school due to indecent relations with a guardian of a student which in his case was Mai.

“I work at Izumi’s school. As a gym coach.” A half lies.

Ukano nodded. “So, you’re into sports.”

“I do workout with my friend Sokka. Boxing mostly.” Zuko said and tried to smile.

“That’s good. Us men must stay in shape, especially as we get older.” The warden said without any emotion in his face. “Where you from, Zuko?”

“I was born here…”

“No, originally.”

Zuko blanked for a moment. He looked down at the small table and saw Ukano had filled up a glass of whisky to him. He had stopped drinking a long time ago, but he couldn’t refuse him now that he seemed to care to talk to him. Zuko swept half of it and felt like throwing it all up immediately.

Ukano and the warden smirked at him trying to keep his drink in.

“Uh, my family has been in this country for some generations, but they are originally from Korea…” The mentioned of Korea seemed to hit a nerve with the men who looked at each other in discomfort and then back at Zuko.

Zuko noticed it and tried to break the ice with laughter and awkward conversation. “Heh, Korea. You know? Never heard of Korea?”

“We have. We are Japanese.” Ukano said.

“Very patriotic too.”

Zuko felt as if he had gotten hit by a brick. “Japanese? Wait, Mai is Japanese?”

Ukano was getting annoyed with Zuko.

“Mai is Japanese… You didn’t know? Your daughter’s name is a traditional Japanese name. Depending on Kanji it means spring and fountain.”

Zuko finished another sip of his drink and felt warm and dizzy.

“Oh, Izumi… I almost forgot about her.”

Ukano and the Warden glared at Zuko in silence for 10 seconds until Ukano busted out in laughter.

 

Mai heard her father’s voice and was in shock that he was laughing or just enjoying Zuko’s company.

“I hope it works out well between them.”

 

“Hah! It’s actually pretty common that us men have nothing to do with our children’s names. I didn’t pick Mai’s name and I didn’t pick Tom-Tom’s name either and that kid is named after my late father!” Ukano laughed again.

Zuko started laughing with him. This was going well, strangely well.

“You might not be so lousy anyway, Zuko… whatever your last name is…”

“Yeong…”

“Whatever.” Ukano waved his hand. “Follow us into the balcony for more drinks and cigars.”

Zuko smiled and followed the men into balcony.

Moments passed by with cigar smoking and drinking. Zuko loosened his tie and seemed to have completely forgotten about Mai who was inside with the women.

They spoke about sports, Ukano’s favorite brand of scotch and whisky, work and of course women.

The Warden had excused himself, the reason was early work in the morning.

“I mean, I don’t really care if you are thug or not. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but I think despite your ugly face and Kimchi eating heritage, you seem pretty alright.” Ukano chuckled.

Zuko was too drunk to even react at the insults. “Thank you, Mr.…”

“Call me Ukano.” The man said and poured him another drink. “I can’t believe it, but Mai must finally be happy. She never is happy…”

The mention of Mai triggered something inside of Zuko and he wasn’t ready for it himself.

“Hah, maybe I’ll call you father…” Zuko laughed.

Ukano put down his drink. “What do you mean?” Ukano sounded gravely serious.

“Me and Mai had talked but I don’t know… I should ask you before anything big happens.”

Ukano clenched his fist and tried to hold himself back.

“I’d ask for Mai’s hand in marriage.” Zuko smiled like the drunken fool he was.

“YOU’RE DISRESPECTING ME?!” Ukano got up from his chair and roared.

Zuko felt a sweeping wind hitting him as Ukano yelled. “Hey, man…”

“ISN’T IT ENOUGH YOU HAVE BROKEN UP A MARRIAGE AND GOTTEN MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!”

Zuko wasn’t expecting this but even he had too much to drink to let someone yell at him like that.

“Hey, calm down…” Zuko tried to put his hand on Ukano’s shoulder.

 

Mai, Tom-Tom and the women heard the ruckus.

“Is that Ukano?” Michi asked confused.

Mai sighed and felt as if the floor beneath her was sinking. “Oh no.”

 

“GET YOUR HAND OFF ME.”

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR! Mai is happy and our kid…”

“You…” Ukano growled. “You have dragged my family’s name and honor through the mud!”

“Oh, that’s fucking rich. I did? I didn’t let Mai go through emotional hell and sell her off as some prize to some fucking asshole…”

Ukano stormed out from the balcony. “Michi! Tom-Tom! We are leaving!”

“Ukano, what happened?” Mura asked and tried to calm him down to no avail.

“Ask that disrespectful thug!”

Mai rushed herself into the living room. “Dad, what is the matter?”

“What’s the matter? What’s the matter with you!” Ukano yelled in Mai’s face. “You, with that lowlife, have ruined this family!”

Mai said nothing but looked at her father in sorrow.

“Hey!” Zuko yelled back at Ukano. “Leave her alone. She’s not your little china doll anymore.”

“You stay away from my family you damn Korean dog!”

“Dad! Enough!” Mai got between Ukano and Zuko. “What happened?” Mai turned to Zuko.

Ukano roared again as he was ready to get out with Michi and Tom-Tom. “Yeah, ask him. He had the stomach to ask for your hand in marriage! As if that fixes anything, he has done to us!”

Zuko knew it would upset Mai, but she said nothing.

“Mai…” Zuko said softly

“Auntie, we are leaving too.” Mai said without looking at Zuko. She held back her emotions, but it was all in her face.

 

*

 

“Mai! Wait!” Zuko said and felt like as if he was running after Mai into the parking lot. “You are so damn fast in heels.”

“What’s wrong with you?!” Mai yelled at him. “What did I tell you? I am not ready for marriage or to be anyone’s wife. You should know why! We discussed this but you never listen!” Mai said with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry but I thought…”

“Oh, you thought? Humiliating me… At my aunt’s house!”

Zuko felt frustrated and ran up to her, blocking her way to the car. “Listen, I don’t know what happened but I… really thought. Me and your dad were hitting it off…C’mon, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is not enough if you don’t respect my wishes. My dad is an asshole I know but just…UGH!”

“Oh, now you say it. You were yelling at me for a good moment but now you remember he is an asshole. A fucking racist one too but obviously you don’t care. You didn’t fucking care when they called me a dog before, and you didn’t say shit when he called me a Korean dog!” Zuko held onto Mai, not letting her walk off.

“What do you want me to do? Hmm? You don’t know them like I do, and you don’t know my family’s history!” Mai cried.

“I know. I don’t want to yell at you but…” Zuko tried to hug Mai but she refused and insisted on walking. “Ugh… So, it’s no use telling you I got fired too…”

“What?!” Mai turned around and sighed.

“Whatever, move over, I’ll drive.”

“Drive?! In this condition? You are so…. AHH!” Mai just felt like screaming. “I am so glad Izumi didn’t come with us.”

Suddenly a voice screamed at them followed was a willowy shadow-y figure with a gun pointing at Zuko who was about to unlock the car door.

“Zuko….” Mai said and held onto Zuko’s arm.

“Give me your car keys and your wallet!” A hooded teenager stood in front of them pointing a revolver. Mai could tell he was in late teens or early twenties, but his face was scarred by acne which reflected in the light and shadows above them.

“Zuko, please, just do it…”

“Pfft! Beat it kiddo, you think your little air gun scares me?” Zuko said angrily. He had enough of today and this was the icing on the cake.

“Don’t fucking test me dude! I’ll shoot!” He raised the gun to Zuko’s face. “I’ll shoot her too!”

“Zuko, don’t play the hero… Just give him whatever and we can walk home.”

Zuko grabbed the head of the gun and forcefully lowered it. “Mai, he is just a loser kid who needs to learn some…”

An echoing boom went off and the last thing Zuko saw was the shine from the street lights until everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Sorry if its rushed and I have dyslexia :/


	20. Chapter 20: We are a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang meets at the hospital and it's really not a happy moment but families stick together, always.

She kept washing her face and free it from the smudged makeup lines on her face. She hoped that no stain of mascara was left running down her cheeks and she hoped that Izumi wouldn’t see her tears if she came running down the corridors.

She hated the smell of hospitals and the uncertainty of the environment. She was surrounded by people in celebration and people who were in mourning and somewhere in the middle there she was.

She walked out of the restroom and back to the room that was assigned to her and their friends. She saw several faces of gloom and deep sadness. Crouching and crying in silent.

Ursa was weeping in the arms of her husband who couldn’t say much but the few encouraging words he had for her.

“He’ll be alright, my love. Zuko has that way about him. He’ll be alright, like always.”

They didn’t seem to notice Mai standing only a meter away from them. She leaned against the wall and wished for all the mumblings from the staff and the sound of the ticking clock to stop. She wanted to close her eyes and for a moment just fall into deep sleep.

“Mai?” A shaken but warm voice called her name.

Katara and Aang were the first ones of Zuko’s friends to arrive. Both looked pale as the colors in their faces had been drained out.

“Oh, hi Katara and Aang…”

” We heard the news and came as fast as we could. Sokka, Suki and Toph are on their way.” Aang laid a comforting hand on Mai’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Mai said and, in her mind, repeated to herself that she was not going to cry. Not again and not in front of them but they could tell by the looks of her eyes that she had been bawling them out.

“Where’s Kya and Bumi? And the baby?” Mai asked.

“Don’t you worry about them. My dad and my stepmom are taking care of them tonight. We are here for you all night, Mai.” Katara said with a comforting smile and it was followed by a supporting nod from Aang.

Mai might not have considered her close to Aang and Katara before. They knew each other from their daughters and through Zuko but Mai could sense a true friendship coming from the couple.

 

*

 

Sokka paced around the entrance hall.

“C’mon. They are waiting on us!” He yelled across the busy room to Suki and Toph.

“I had to park.” Suki replied. “I know what you’re feeling Sokka. We are worried too.” Suki walked up to him and held him. She could feel the vibrations of him shaking in her arms. She let him go but held onto his hand and squeezed it gently.

“I just hope… I hope he is okay. He’s my best friend and I need to be with him right now.” Sokka held back his tears.

“We are all going to be with him and Mai.” Suki planted a kiss on his cheek. “And where’s Toph?!”

“I’m here lovebirds…” Toph said with a mouthful of a chocolate bar and held a Coca-Cola can in her other hand. “Zuko is a strong fellow. Nothing can take him down.”

“I’m still wondering how you can get those snacks from the machine.”

Toph wondered if she was doing it right but she had a feeling she was, she rolled her eyes. She wiped her mouth with her green colored sleeve and answered Sokka to the best of abilities.

“If you ever cared to read enough about it meathead but candy machines come in braille too.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Sokka was feeling a heavy lump in throat as he spoke.

“Okay you guys. We are all speaking out hurt and we are worrying about Zuko. We need to collect ourselves, we need to be pillars of support and… Is that Izumi?” Suki pointed across the room to a little girl.

“Where?!” Sokka yelled out.

“I’m not going to answer that…” Toph sighed.

 

Azula and Ty Lee promised each other not to tell Izumi the seriousness of the situation. All the little girl knew was that her father was hospitalized for illness.

“If I see Mai… I’ll beat her skinny ass up!” Azula growled and got off her phone. She looked as if she was ready to throw it to the ground.

“Azula, I know you are upset. My heart is breaking for you but we need to be strong for little Izumi…” Ty Lee put a hand on Azula’s tensed up shoulder.

“Ugh, I never thought this would happen… I mean, I kind of guessed Zuko’s demise would be self-caused but not like this…”

“Shh, please, not in front of Izumi.” Ty Lee pleaded and laid her hands on Azula’s shoulders.

“What are we talking about?” Izumi jumped in between the much taller women. “Why are we here?”

“IZUMI!!” A voice called her.

They all turned around shocked to see the carrier of the voice. Sokka came running with Suki and Toph along with him. He almost had to push people that blocked his pathway and Suki apologizing to everyone for him.

Azula walked up to him. Her face didn’t read happy or amused to see him.

“Oh, it’s Azula…” Suki said.

“Zuko’s sister?” Toph asked and Sokka hummed a yes.

“What do you want?” Azula almost snapped at him but Sokka did not yield.

He straightened his blue jacket and even if he towered in comparison to Azula he had to admit she had a terrifying presence or so was the result of Zuko’s stories about her.

“We saw Izumi and we heard about the terrible news…”

“Please!” Ty Lee covered Izumi’s ears, but the girl didn’t seem to care for the adults talking anyway. “She doesn’t know.” She whispered.

“Oh… Well, Sokka got the call from Katara who is with Mai right now. We came as fast as we could.” Suki explained.

“So, did we. Ok, not from Katara but my stepdad called, and we are on our way to see them.” Azula answered them.

The group decided to go together, ignoring Izumi’s plead for ice cream.

 

*

 

She usually enjoyed quiet time but not like this. Not when she desperately needed to her his voice or a sign of him. It was agonizing and scary and she had never been this scared before. She was usually never scared. She didn’t allow herself to feel scared but now she had completely given in with tears and begging him to wake up.

“It’s good to know that you are breathing.” She whispered and stroked his black thick hair and sniffed. “I just wish you could talk to me.”

She had cried into his pillow, kissed his cheek and begged to a higher power to bring him back.

“Even if you are breathing through that machine…” She dried her tears with her sleeve. “I’m just… so sorry, Zuko.”

She had gone into the room after Ursa and her family and allowed to be alone with him again. She really wished she hadn’t been this alone.

“I’m the worst girlfriend ever.” She rested her head next to his and held onto his hand. It was cold but still had a pulse. “And I’m so sorry for everything and my so-called family… I hope you can hear me now but I’m so sorry.”

The only noise that responded was from the machine and the outside voices of Azula and Sokka arguing over something unintelligible.

“I have done so much wrong in my life. From the day I left you to now. I have been a terrible girlfriend and mother. I kept Izumi away from knowing you and I just…” She wiped her tears again. “I’m sorry Zuko. I’m sorry for everything. I wish I could undo everything, and I hope you could forgive me.”

Still no answer but she didn’t want to give up.

“Izumi asked about you all the time and I didn’t want to give her any false hopes or let her pay the price for mistakes, but I guess, I guess it happened anyway. And you know, Izumi… She’s a very well adapted girl. It hasn’t been easy for her but she’s so strong and I know now where her strength comes from.”

For one surprising moment she could feel as if something squeezed her finger. As if Zuko’s hand tightened and it was a sign. He was there with her.

Mai gasped and she felt a sudden shiver going down her spine.

“Zuko…?” She whispered but a sudden shriek interrupted her.

 

*

 

“Where’s my mom and dad!?” Izumi yelled and was restrained by Ty Lee. She had been sitting on Ty Lee’s lap and tried to slimmer her way from her.

“Izumi, please…” Azula forced herself to remain calm.

“NO!” Izumi quickly got away. She was tired, she kept yawning and she was confused. She didn’t like the environment around her, and it felt strange. Too strange for her liking.

“Oh, sweetie…” Katara’s heart broke for the girl but as soon as she tried to walk up to her the girl, she let out another scream.

“Alright. Sorry!” Katara threw her hands up and backed away slowly from her.

“Can’t you guys see my little goddaughter is in clear pain?!” Sokka spoke out loudly.

“And since when are you the kid’s godfather?” Toph asked. She didn’t even care for an answer.

“Come to Uncle Sokka…” Sokka lowered himself and opened his arms for the crying girl.

Izumi walked up to him and before Sokka could embrace her in a hug she gave him a forceful kick in the leg.

“OW!”

“IZUMI!” All the women except Toph reacted.

“She… She’s got a mean kick…” Sokka spoke and his eyes were tearing up because of the pain. “Suki… Avenge me.”

“Oh, sweetie… Get your ass up.” She answered with a loving voice.

Mai came out from the door and looked confused. “I heard screams.”

“Your kid went crazy with sorrow…” Sokka said and rubbed his leg.

“Oh, Mai!” Ty Lee went in for the hug. “We are so sorry.” She cried in Mai’s shoulder.

Mai mumbled to Ty Lee to stop but her tears kept going.

Azula didn’t want to show any signs of weakness and especially not in front of Zuko’s friends but she couldn’t stand it. He was her brother. Her big brother Zuzu and she went in for the hug too.

They all came together with tears and love and surrounded Mai with a group hug.

“Mai, we are here for you. Every single on of us.” Aang said and had his arm around her and Katara.

“You are not alone. We’re a family.” Katara said through the tears.

“Zuko’s family is our family.” Sokka said and wept. What would he do without his best friend he didn’t know.

“Thank you so much, guys” Mai said wiped her tears again. She wasn’t used to all these love and support. “Please, go be with Ursa and Ikem… I’ll go and find Izumi…” She hid behind a stoic nature and went to find her daughter.

 

It wasn’t hard to find Izumi. She didn’t go far, and the sound of her sniffling led Mai to a broom cupboard where Izumi had went into hiding.

“Izumi?” Mai called her.

“MOM!” Izumi came crawling fast and ran up to her mom. “MOM! DON’T LEAVE ME!”

“Oh, baby!” Mai held onto her tight. She lifted her up without much effort and kissed both her rosy cheeks.

“Have you been crying too?”

“Uhm… No. I just… I didn’t feel well.” Mai answered her with a lie and a truth.

“Where’s dad? I want to know where he is!”

It already felt like she had been stabbed but this time somebody had taken the knife inside of her and twisted and turned it.

“He is not feeling good…”

“Is that why we are in the hospital? Why is everyone so sad?” Izumi wrapped her arms around Mai’s neck.

“You are going to see him tomorrow, Izumi. Don’t worry, honey.” Mai forced a smile and stroke her daughter’s hair.

The girl yawned and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder and mumbled something in agreement.

“You’ll meet uncle Iroh tomorrow.” Mai let her know which got Izumi on somewhat better thoughts. “But you have to apologize to uncle Sokka before you go to sleep.”

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm gonna try to write more and respond more. Thanks for the support.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates.   
> Here's chapter 21and it follows up chapter 20 right away. What happens to Zuko? o.O

The sound of Izumi snoring was one thing that comforted Mai. The sound of tea brewing was oddly comforting too and the sound of Iroh’s voice.

“This is my nephew’s favorite tea.” The older man said and passed around cups to everyone. “Drink up.” His voice lacked the enthusiasm it often had, and everyone understood why.

The hospital had given them a room for the overnight stay and everyone who had some connection to Zuko had crowded it, but the bed remained untouched, that was for Izumi.

“I hate waiting.” Suki said sipped from the cup. “I just want him to get better and be checked out.” She leaned her head against Sokka’s shoulder.

“Why can’t we just march right to that doctor and demand to know what is going on?” Azula snapped. “We have been standing here for too long!”

“Patience, my dear niece.” Uncle Iroh said and his voice was heavy.

“Patience shmaicence.” Azula replied and noticed Ty Lee’s giggling at the nonsense word she had come up with.

Katara and Toph had gone with Ursa and Ikem to retrieve things from Zuko and Azula’s family home and it all felt eerily quiet without Toph breaking the ice to make a lighthearted joke.

The door to the room had a window and through it they could see the hectic day of the hospital workers and suddenly something caught Sokka’s eye.

It wasn’t really something but someone.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Suki asked Sokka and immediately gave Azula and Ty Lee icy stares for them snickering at Suki calling Sokka a ‘babe’.

“Don’t be mad at me.” He whispered to her. “I think that’s Jin.”

Suki could now care less of what Azula and Ty Lee were laughing at, but all her attention went to Sokka. “Jin? Zuko’s ex?” She whispered back.

“Ah, please don’t get mad. I think I had accidentally called her last night about Zuko and she’s showing up now. Aw, with flowers and everything.”

“May we be excused.” Suki didn’t even put it out as a question. She dragged Sokka out of the room and demanded he explained himself.

“Suki, I didn’t know, and I was scared and Jin had been a part of our lives, so I guess I thought…”

“Sokka, I love you, but didn’t you tell Mai?” Suki asked and she didn’t have to. She already knew the answer to that. What they had to do now was a way to keep Mai and Jin at distance from each other.

“Hey Sokka! Suki!” The girl with a ponytail and a long grey coat walked over to them. She held a bouquet in her hands.

“Oh, hi, Jin.” Suki said and bit her lips together.

“How fun to see you here, uh, no I mean, there’s nothing fun about the thing, uh, that we are…”

Suki wanted to shut him up somehow, but a quick and forceful hand squeeze was enough.

“I wish I could come earlier but where’s Aang and Katara? And Toph? I thought I’d see all of you guys…” Jin looked weary and worried. Her eyes sad but she felt strength in seeing Zuko’s friends.

Before Suki and Sokka could answer, their luck ran out. Azula came marching along.

“Hey meathead, I’ll give you some money so you can get us something to eat… Oh, who do we have here.” Azula was surprised and wickedly so when she saw who stood in front of them.

“Oh, Azula! So good to see you.” Jin was ready to go in for a hug but Azula was quick to stop her.

“Jin…. I didn’t know you were coming.” Azula licked her lips and was ready to tell the news to the people who were waiting inside the room. “Wait until you meet Mai.”

“Nope, bad idea!” Sokka protested. “How about I take you girls to get something to eat?” He held onto both Jin and Azula.

“Uhm, sure?” Jin said. “I could go for some noodles.”

“What?” Azula pulled herself away. “I’m not going with you.”

Suki tried to signal to Sokka to go away with Jin as she was going to the room where Mai was staying.

“Uh?” Sokka was frozen. He tried to read Suki’s signals. “May day?”

“Did somebody call me?” Mai poke her head out from the door and along came Aang.

“Hey! It’s Jin!” Aang said happily.

Sokka was almost panicking and Suki had given up.

“Hi Aang.” Jin waved to him.

“I’m honestly confused, did somebody call my name or not?” Mai sighed. “I’m too tired to play games.”

“Mai, I have someone you just have to meet.” Azula said and grabbed Jin’s free hand and lead her to meet Mai.

The girls were each other’s opposites. To Mai, Jin looked like Ty Lee’s doppelganger but lacked the enthusiastic cheerful persona of Ty Lee. And to Jin, Mai looked like a tired fan of Depeche Mode.

“Mai…” Jin said. It finally clicked. “You’re Zuko’s ex-girlfriend.” She reached her hand out for Mai to shake it and everyone witnessing went silent in almost terror (except for Azula who was loving every chaotic minute of this) for Mai’s reaction.

Mai had her arms crossed and stunned she looked at Jin’s hand and then back to Jin.

“Zuko’s what?!”

 

*

 

Now everyone had decided to leave the two women alone and Azula had to be pushed back into the room, but she was satisfied with everything she had caused. She made the excuse that it was a gift to make some fun of the situation but in seriousness she was hurting for her brother.

“I’m Zuko’s ex too.” Jin defended herself but she felt Mai’s icy stare at her. “Uh, we used to date briefly.”

“When.” Was Mai’s only response.

“I guess by the time, I mean, after the time you guys had broken up. It wasn’t for a long time only a year and a half.”

Mai let her guard down and sighed. She felt as if a heavy load was lifted off of her shoulders.

“We… We are back together now, I guess.” Mai said and she didn’t know what kind of reaction she would get but Jin only seemed supportive.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad for him. When I got with him his mind was so clouded and he really seemed like a hurt soul. I guess you had left a mark on him.” She giggled but stopped when she realized Mai was not.

Mai didn’t know if she was going to mention the existence of Izumi, but she didn’t have to as now again they were about to be interrupted.

 

*

 

Now they were all gathered together. Jin was right there with them and this time the interruption came from the medical staff.

“Doctor, give it to us straight.” Sokka said. Ready for whatever was coming to them.

Everyone was holding hands for the news that was about hit them. Jin had her arm around Mai and Ty Lee was holding both Mai’s hand and Azula’s.

“Well, Mrs.…” The Doctor started.

“Mrs.? Don’t you mean Miss?” Ty Lee pointed out.

“Shh, let the man speak!” Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone went silent and looked at the esteemed doctor in front of them. He looked confused and a bit upset.

“I’m… I’m sorry to say, your husband did not make it.”

“WHAT?!” Everyone screamed in unison.

Iroh cried out about his nephew and Mai’s eyes got teary. She felt like collapsing to the floor when he said that, but she was supported by the equally upset Jin and Sokka.

“I am so sorry…”

“WAIT!” Ty Lee yelled out very high pitched. “He said HUSBAND. Mai and Zuko aren’t married remember?”

“Wait, aren’t you Mrs. Hahn?” The doctor asked Mai.

“Mrs. Who? No, I’m not.” Mai answered and she was shaking by this point.

“Oh, I got the wrong medical journal.” The man let out a nervous laughter which was not appreciated by the group. “It usually doesn’t happen but- “

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Azula almost took a giant leap and was ready to jump the doctor but was stopped by Iroh and Sokka.

“My niece! Control yourself!” Iroh shouted.

 

Mai managed to get away from the chaos and to the room Zuko was being held in. She walked fast and feeling her heart in her throat she sighed in relief when she saw Zuko in the room, sitting up and engaging in conversation with a much elderly woman.

“Mai!” Zuko was happy to see her but couldn’t at first understand the tears in her eyes. “Are you crying?”

“Oh, you foolish!” She ran to embrace him. “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“Do what? Oh, you have to meet my new friend, Mrs. Hahn!”

A small fragile older woman greeted Mai. “Hello dearie.”

“Uh, hi. I’m sorry for…”

“No worries. My poor old Fei had already embraced it.” She smiled but even her wrinkled smile carried sadness. “I should leave you two alone. I hear some commotion outside.” She patted Zuko on the hand and wobbled her way from there, leaving Mai and Zuko in alone in the hospital room.

“Hey, check it out.” Zuko lifted the sheets covering his abdomen. “It’s gonna leave a wicked scar.”

“Is that all you care about right now?” Mai’s tears were running down, and she didn’t care to wipe them away.

“You’re really upset…”

“Of course, I am! I thought I had lost you. I was scared and I was worried… I, I love you but ugh…” She buried her face in her hands but Zuko remained the same.

“You love me?” His voice trembled. He had never seen Mai react such graphically to anything. She was deadpan and stern. Not much could force a reaction out of here but now, she was shaking, she was crying, she expressed sadness and being scared. Zuko was stunned.

“Yeah… I do. Even when you’re jeopardizing your own life to play a hero.... like an idiot.”

He chuckled. He pulled her in to his arms and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

“I love you too.” He whispered. “I was afraid I was never going to see you and Izumi again…” He stroked her hair and felt her warm tears dripping down her chest. “But it takes more than that to kill me!”

Mai forced herself to stop smiling at that. “My aunt sent you flowers.”

“I thought she was part of the I Hate Zuko Fan Club now.” He sighed and felt embarrassed.

“Not at all.” Mai’s genuine smiles lifted him up. She got up and stroke his cheek. “She was actually happy and impressed somebody took a stance against my dad.”

He blushed at that. “Mai, I wanted to ask you something… I think I already know the answer, but I think something drastic in our lives have changed and maybe…”

“What is it Zuko?” Mai leaned closer to him.

“Mai, will you- “

“HE IS ALIVE!” Sokka yelled as she slammed the door open. With him came everyone else running and interrupted their moment.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of the country but I hope to write more now that my writer's block is gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a bit after Zuko woke up in the hospital and even if he's doing better now he will be struck by some other family news and ordeals.

Happy to get out of the clinical environment of the hospital and out to the gasoline smelling parking lot.

“I want to sit on your shoulders.” Izumi pulled on Zuko’s shirt.

“No, Izumi.” Mai answered before Zuko could. “He has had surgery and needs to rest.”

“Another time, angel.”

Izumi frowned and stomped her way to the backseat of the car.

Zuko was about to walk over to the driver’s seat but was immediately stopped by Mai.

“Okay, boss.”

And they drove off. Relieved they were getting far away from the hospital, but they were going away to uncertainty. She was losing their home and even if Zuko had saved a sum it wasn’t enough. She didn’t want Izumi to know and she was blissfully unaware but Zuko could see Mai be on edge.

“Well, it’s great that we have such good friends and family.” Zuko said and stretched his arm to Mai’s seat.

She only mumbled something in response while her tired and focused eyes looked over at the road ahead.

“Who was that Jin lady?” Izumi asked.

“Oh, right.” Zuko tried to defuse the tension. “I didn’t know you knew Jin. Heh, small world isn’t it?”

“I don’t know her. Sokka invited her.” Mai’s gravelly monotone voice sent shivers down Zuko’s spine. He wanted to think of something clever to get her on better thoughts.

“Who was Jin!” Izumi shouted. She absolutely hated being ignored by both of her parents.

Mai shot Zuko a look, forcing him to explain to her.

“Uh, well… Jin was dad’s girlfriend.” He said and turned around to see Izumi. Her eyes widened.

“Before you met mom?”

“No… After your mom…”

“Was Jin like my stepmom?”

Mai almost felt like slamming the breaks, but she refused to give into it. “No, darling.” She said with a calm voice.

“Mai…” Zuko whispered. “Is it because of Jin? Or the house…?”

“No, I liked Jin. She was lovely.” Mai said without looking at him. “We are basically homeless.”

“Hey, we are going to fix this okay. Don’t worry when I get back on my feet…”

Mai had stopped the car now. She looked over at him with tired and sad eyes. Forcing a smile to him but Zuko knew she wasn’t convinced.

“You’re the greatest guy I know.” She whispered back. She stroked his scarred cheek with the tip of her fingers. Zuko wanted to reach to her and embrace her. Wishing he could take all her pain and sadness away and instead store it within himself.

“Can we go to McDonalds?” Izumi asked loudly.

“No, I’m driving to Aunt Mura. She has food at her house.”

“Aww, I really wanted to…” Izumi crossed her arms and looked disappointed.

Zuko turned around and pulled on Izumi’s jeans. “Hey, when daddy gets better, I’m taking you to McDonalds, okay? You’ll have whatever you want.”

“Okay.” Izumi’s frown went away, and she smiled with her teeth.

Meanwhile Mai talked about saving money that fell on deaf ears.

 

 

 

Mai’s aunt Mura had waited for them by the door. There wasn’t much talk, but she embraced them all.

“Everything will be okay.” She told them and hugged them.

The hug that lasted the longest was for Zuko. He tensed up at first, slowly accepting Mura’s arms around him. He felt relief and happiness knowing someone in Mai’s family loved and accepted him.

“You must be starving and exhausted. I have made some delicious rice with chicken teriyaki.”

“YEES!” Izumi was ready to run across the kitchen, but Mai caught her shirt.

“Not until you go and wash your hands.” Mai sighed.

“I’m going to lay down and rest. I’ll catch up with you later.” Zuko said and excused himself to the guest room.

 

 

He was tired, he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep but he couldn’t. He could hear their muffled voices from the other room. Talking about life and about him.

_“I really love him, auntie. I know mom and dad will never understand.”_

_“It’s not for them to understand. It’s your life, your daughter’s life. I think he’s a very loving man and it’s your father’s misfortune if he can’t accept that.”_

Zuko wanted to hear more. Hearing Mai talk about him when he was not there gave him the biggest grin on his face. He wanted to walk up to her and catch her in her talk. Even if he could be a complete idiot at times, he was the idiot that she loved.

_“Mom, I miss Druk.”_

_“He is with your aunt Azula and aunt Ty Lee. You’ll see him soon.”_

“Hah, give them hell, Druk.” Zuko said to himself.

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. His mom’s name on it.

“Uh, hi mom. I’m okay, just so you know.”

But his mother was still sounding frantic and upset.

 _“Zuko, please come home. I have just talked to you uncle…”_ She started to cry on the other line.

“Mom, listen, I’m okay. I have to rest, and I will be fine. I already saw Uncle and Azula. All our friends were at the hospital…”

 _“Darling, angel, please.”_ She pleaded. _“I know you’re okay. I thank the Gods for that, but your uncle just told me what happened…”_

“What? What happened? I’m at Mai’s aunt’s house. Did something happened to Azula? Ikem? KIYI?” Zuko started to panic by the sound of his mother’s voice.

_“N-no, they are fine. Well, Azula is not. She’s very upset.”_

“Mom, what happened? I’ll come right away.”

_“Your father has died.”_

 

And Zuko felt like all sound just vanished with that. He didn’t know how to react or what to say. The man he once admired and loved, now the man he loathed with every fiber of his being. Gone. Was he supposed to mourn or celebrate? He felt completely numb. Not happy but not even sad.

Zuko walked to the living room where Mai and Mura were sitting. They were happy to see him but could tell he was not himself.

Izumi was in the other room playing.

“I need to go to visit my mom.”

“Right now?” Mai asked.

Zuko didn’t know how to say it but he forced himself to say it anyway.

“My father died today.”                        


End file.
